La ley de la oscuridad
by kirino03
Summary: Esta historia es de la temporada zero de Yugioh. Intenté hacer ésta historia como un capítulo más de la temporada,(en el cap1 es un duro profesor de gimnasia que pega a otros profesores, en el 2 son carreras de coches, en el 3 se van de excursión al río...)pero meteré una trama para que sea más agradable, y enganche más.Nada de parejitas, ni yaoi, ni tampoco nada de duel monsters.
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer fanfic, y he decidido hacerlo de la temporada zero de Yugioh, ( o Yugioh juego de sombras) en la que Yami, mucho más sádico en ésta temporada, se dedica a castigar, (jugando a todo tipo de juegos) a los abusones que se aprovechan de Yugi, que no sabe de la existencia del faraón.

Como soy nueva en esta página, no sabía muy bien cómo iba lo de los ratings, asi que aviso ahora, que he intentado que Atem sea muy sádico, y puede que en algún capítulo meta escenas sangrientas y eso.

Mi historia comienza cuando acaba el primer capítulo de la serie, o sea, el día siguiente a que Yugi acabe el sennen puzzle, y Yami castigue a Ushio.

En esta historia los protagonistas son Yugi y Yami, así que los demás personajes saldrán menos.

Por cierto, y aviso desde ahora, inventarme nombres se me da fatal XD, asi que espero que podais perdonarme.

Bueno, espero que éste sea el primer capítulo de muchos.

**La ley de la oscuridad**

Capítulo 1

El profesor de gimnasia

Yugi comenzaba el colegio a las ocho y media todos los días, sin embargo, últimamente le estaba costando levantarse, pues se sentía cansado, como si por las noches hubiera estado fuera de casa, y de vez en cuando se despertaba con heridas, o moratones que no recordaba haberse hecho.

El despertador había sonado ya varias veces. Eran las 7:30 y Yugi continuaba en la cama

-¡Hey, Yugi!, ¡levanta ya, que vas a volver a llegar tarde!

Su abuelo le advertía desde la tienda, y Yugi se levantó y desayunó perezosamente.

-Tus amigos se han vuelto a marchar sin ti, a este paso van a dejar de venir a buscarte.-Le dijo su abuelo.-¿Te sientes cansado de nuevo?-Le preguntó, con un tono algo mas preocupado.

-Sí.-contesto él-Desde que completé el sennen puzzle me levanto cansado muchas veces... Pero me siento como protegido.

Yugi acabó la frase con una sonrisa, aunque no le comentó a su abuelo que había perdido la memoria de horas sueltas de algunos días para no preocuparle

Corrió para no llegar tarde.

Como vio a Matt, su profesor de matemáticas con el que tenía clase a primera hora en su despacho de camino a clase, llegó a ella más tranquilo sabiendo que no le pondrían falta.

Se sentó en su pupitre y habló con sus compañeros de al lado, hasta que, pasados 10 minutos comenzó a preocuparse, pues el profesor no llegaba. No le dio mucha importancia hasta que pasaron otros 10 minutos.

En la clase ya se notaba la nube de susurros rumoreando sobre qué había podido ocurrir. Yugi, arrastrado por la curiosidad, se decidió a ir en busca de Matt. Les dijo a Anzu, Jonouichi y Honda que no hacía falta que le acompañaran, pues sólo iba a buscar un profesor, y no podían ir todos.

Lo encontró en el mismo lugar donde lo había visto de camino a clase, en su despacho. Era un lugar poco iluminado, con una gran mesa rectangular que ocupaba la mayor parte del despacho desde el fondo hasta la salida. Sin embargo, esta vez estaba teniendo una pequeña bronca con Gym, el duro y agresivo profesor de gimnasia, que no caía bien a nadie por su exigente y mala manera de dar clase.

A Yugi le daba miedo ese profesor, asi que prefirió esperar a que se calmara para entrar. Sin embargo, cuando vio que Gym se disponía a pegar a Matt, instintivamente entró gritando:

-¡No lo hagas!

Sin hacerle caso, acabó dándole un golpe a Matt en la cabeza, haciendo que callera al suelo inconsciente.

Yugi pegó un pequeño salto hacia atrás, y apretó el sennen puzzle con todas sus fuerzas.

El rompecabezas brilló, y Yugi sintió que se caía en una profunda oscuridad.

Gym se volvió , y comenzó a acercarse a Yami lenta y amenazadoramente.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya... Pero si está aquí el asustadizo Yugi Muto...

Oye, no pienses que lo hago por placer, me dijeron que cuidara de que se cumplían todas las normas, y escuché que Matt va a atrasar un día vuestro examen de matemáticas porque tendréis una excursión el día anterior, y no vais a poder repasar.

Esto último lo dijo con un tono sarcástico, y alzando el puño para golpear a Yami igual que acababa de hacer con Matt.

Yami no había movido un músculo desde que Gym había comenzado a hablar. El profesor de gimnasia lanzó su puño contra Yami, que lo esquivó elegantemente apartándose hacia la derecha. A Gym no le hizo ninguna gracia.

Por fin Yami comenzó a hablar. Y con una sádica, profunda y suave voz, dijo:

-Es la hora del juego.

-¿Un juego?-Preguntó Gym, algo confundido por el repentino cambio de actitud de Yugi.-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!-Gym rió.-Esta bien. Jugaré a tu juego. Pero si gano tendrás que callarte respecto a esto.

-Está bien. Pero si gano yo tendrás que dejar de hacerlo, e informar al director.

Gym volvió a reír. Sin prestar atención a la risa de su profesor, Yami volvió a hablar:

-Las reglas son sencillas-El faraón cogió un balón del cajón de objetos confiscados de la mesa de Matt, y continuó con una perturbarte sonrisa-Nos lanzaremos la bola por turnos. Si uno logra darle al otro, gana. Pero sólo se pueden usar las manos para lanzar el balón.

Gym rió una tercera vez.

-Bien. Con esas reglas es imposible que pierda-Gym le quitó el balón a Yami-

Yo empiezo.

Yami se colocó al otro lado del despacho, sin prisa aparente.

-Hay otra cosa que no he dicho, este es un juego de las sombras, recuérdalo, en este juego apuestas mucho más de lo que piensas.

Gym, sin prestar atención a lo que Yami decía, no esperó a que llegara a colocarse para lanzar el balón. Yami logró esquivarlo por poco.

El balón rebotó en la pared y calló en la mano de Yami.

-Bien, me toca.

Yami lanzó suavemente el balón, que fue dando botes por la mesa.

Gym intentó no reírse por cuarta vez y cerró los ojos para burlarse del flojo tiro de Yami con más sarcasmo. El faraón sonrió mientras contemplaba cómo el último bote de la pelota chocaba contra el borde de la mesa y golpeaba a Gym en la cabeza, que abrió los ojos inmediatamente y cogió la pelota.

-N... no puede ser...-Balbuceó.

-He ganado.-Dijo Yami con su tono firme.

El profesor de gimnasia, llevado por la ira, chutó el balón contra Yami con todas sus fuerzas, repitiendo que no pensaba cumplir, y que fuera mejor que Yami cerrara la boca, o se la destrozaría a golpes.

Yami agarró el balón, y volvió a sonreír, con una sádica mirada.

-Sabía que no podrías cumplir las reglas.

El ojo de Horus brilló en su frente, Gym enmudeció.

-¿Qué ha sido de tus amenazas de hace un momento? No eres mas que un deprimente abusador. Eres despreciable. -Yami esperó unos instantes para acabar su frase.-Las puertas de la oscuridad, se han abierto.

Gym sintió cómo los la fuerza de los músculos de todo su cuerpo se perdía en las sombras.

-Deberías pensártelo dos veces antes de usar la fuerza contra otras personas.-Dijo Yami, mientras se marchaba del despacho, dejando a su profesor tirado en el suelo suplicando clemencia.

A lo mejor es un poco corto, pero a medida que vayan avanzando los caps. los iré alargando (no mucho que cansa, prefiero poner más capítulos y más cortos, a pocos y que sean demasiado largos.)

Espero que os haya gustado y que continuéis leyendo. Según los comentarios iré cambiando la forma de escribir y eso (acepto sugerencias de todo tipo, y si a alguien se le ocurre algún juego de las sombras y le apetece comentarlo, sería genial) Si alguien sugiere algún crossover lo hare con gusto(ya sé que no soy una escritora experta, pero disfruto con ello, y si alguien puede disfrutar leyendo lo que escribo, pues mejor.)

Mi intención es subir un capítulo por semana. Los subiré los miércoles, pero si no puedo, lo haré el fin de semana.

Esto es todo. Os espero en el próximo capítulo (que comenzará justo donde acaba éste, cuando Yami sale del despacho).


	2. Chapter 2

En este segundo capítulo se pone de moda un nuevo juego de carreras de monstruos/coches teledirigidos en el instituto de Yugi.

El objetivo de este juego es llegar el primero a la meta (como no, es un juego de carreras) cada coche tiene cierta habilidad y número de turbos. Lo explicaré mejor más tarde.

Yo no soy mucho de coches así que creo que éste será el único capítulo en el que ponga lo de las carreras, pero bueno, se me ocurrió que podría ser entretenido :P.

**LA LEY DE LA OSCURIDAD**

Capitulo 2

Los monster cars

Yami salió del despacho de Matt, y se dirigió a su clase.

Abrió la puerta, y caminó sin prisa hasta sentarse en su pupitre, mientras los demás alumnos esperaban su explicación sobre la tardanza del profesor.

Honda y Jonouichi fueron los primeros en preguntar, sin prestar atención al cambio de apariencia y actitud Yugi. Se conformaron con su explicación de que se había desmayado y dado un golpe en la cabeza, y que por eso no había ido a dar clase.

Como ya no le necesitaba, el espíritu de Yami volvió al sennen puzzle, dejando al pobre Yugi en su pupitre, aturdido, desorientado, y con un día repleto largas horas de aburrida clase por delante.

Al acabar el día, como de costumbre, Yugi no le comentó a nadie sobre su pérdida de memoria de la primera hora del día.

Durante la cena estuvo charlando con su abuelo sobre el golpe de su profesor, y del nuevo juego de carreras de monstruos que se había empezado a poner de moda, y del que su abuelo ya había recibido noticias, y varios paquetes para vender en su tienda.

Al acabar la cena Yugi le pidió a su abuelo abrir uno de los paquetes sorpresa donde venían los monster cars. Él se lo dio a cambio de la paga de Yugi, que accedió sin pensárselo dos veces.

Cada uno de los coches tenía su habilidad en la carrera, y un nivel del uno al tres (nivel uno = 1 turbo (común). Nivel 2 = 2 turbos (poco común) Nivel 3 = tres turbos (muy raro).

Yugi prefirió esperar al día siguiente para abrir el paquete, y se fue a la cama, esperando ansioso el siguiente día para estrenar su nuevo juego con sus compañeros, y ver qué era lo que le había tocado.

Sonó el despertador. Yugi se levantó, se vistió y desayunó. Se apresuró a salir, despidiéndose de su abuelo, y cogiendo su cochecito aún precintado (era una pequeña plataforma no más grande que un puño, con cuatro ruedas en la que estaba subido un pequeño monstruo, cada uno diferente), y reuniéndose con Jonouchi, Honda y Anzu.

No tardó en salir el tema de los monster cars, pues fue de lo primero que habló Yugi después de saludar.

-¿Os habéis enterado del nuevo juego que se ha puesto de moda?-preguntó mientras sacaba de su mochila el paquete de su coche teledirigido.

-¡Claro!- contesto Jonouchi, sacando el suyo del bolsillo.-el mío es de nivel 1. ¿Por qué no abres el tuyo para ver de qué nivel te ha tocado?

-¡A mí me tocó de nivel 2!-saltó Honda, antes de que Yugi pudiera abrir el paquete.

-Wau, esos no son muy fáciles de encontrar- dijo Yugi, mientras se esforzaba en abrir el suyo.

Jonouchi se lo quitó de las manos.

-Anda, trae eso, que con tu fuerza no lo vas a abrir en la vida.

-¡Eh!, ¡que lo quería abrir yo!-Yugi se quejó, aunque un poco tarde, pues Jonouchi ya lo había abierto.

-¡Dámelo! -repetía Yugi, hasta que se lo devolvieron.

-Bueno, ¿y de qué nivel es?-preguntó Anzu, que no estaba muy interesada en las carreras, pero aún así tenía curiosidad.

-Creo... que es un nivel 3.-contestó Yugi, mirando el número 3 que había en la base del monstruo con ruedas.

-¡¿Me tomas el pelo?!-gritó Honda.

-¡Que guay!, ¡un nivel 3!- Yugi estaba feliz, y no tardó en mirar la ficha de su coche para saber más sobre él.

Nombre: Anubis

Turbos: 3

Especial: Lanza una onda que ralentiza a los coches que estén a 1 metro de distancia durante 3 segundos

Reglas del monster car:

Se decide una ruta, el primero que llegue a la meta, gana.

El mando tiene 5 botones, derecha, izquierda, turbo, especial, y stop.

Este último sirve tanto para ponerlo en marcha como para hacerlo parar.

El especial de cada monstruo se puede usar una única vez por carrera.

-¿Jugamos una partida?-Jonouichi no tardó en proponer una carrera, que Honda y Yugi no rechazaron.

Llegaron pronto a la escuela, y aprovecharon para usar el pasillo como pista.

Coche de Honda:

Nombre: Bunny

Turbos: 2

Especial: Puede saltar un metro hacia delante sin perder velocidad.

Coche de Jonouchi:

Nombre: Kitty

Turbos: 1

Especial: Se puede agarrar a otro coche durante 4 segundos (más o menos lo que dura un turbo).

Yugi les ganó con facilidad.

-No vale, Yugi, tú tienes ventaja.- Jonouchi protestó (él había quedado último), y Anzu no tardó en salir a defender a Yugi.

-No es cierto, este juego se puede ganar si usas una buena estrategia.

-Anzu tiene razón- dijo Honda- Pensemos una y luego le volvemos a retar.

La profesora de la primera hora no tardó en aparecer por clase.

Tuvieron una hora de inglés, otra de geografía y una de tutoría antes de la hora del patio, en la que el tutor les recordó que debían ir preparados a la excursión al río del día siguiente.

Durante el recreo, y mientras los cuatro amigos comentaban las actividades que iban a hacer en la salida al río, el rumor del monstruo de nivel 3 de Yugi no tardó en recorrer la escuela.

Los tres amigos volvieron a correr. Yugi volvió a ganar, aunque esta vez fue Honda quién quedó en último lugar.

Kevin, un alumno, estuvo observando la carrera.

Volvió a sonar el timbre, y soportaron otra hora de historia, y más tarde matemáticas, con el sustituto de Matt.

Sonó de nuevo la campana, y después de comer, y otras dos horas de clase, al salir del colegio, Kevin se acercó a Yugi y le retó a una carrera. Él también tenía uno de nivel 3.

A Yami no le gustó la idea de que Yugi compitiera contra Kevin.

Coche de Kevin:

Nombre: Spider

Turbos: 3

Especial: Atrapa al coche que haya hasta a 2 metros de distancia y lo arrastra hasta que quede a la par que Spider.

Fue una carrera reñida, pero Yugi tomó la delantera después de que los dos usaran su último turbo usando su especial, y cuando iba a cruzar la meta, Kevin le arrebató el mando y pulsó el botón de stop de Yugi, ganando así la carrera.

-Hey, eso no vale.-dijo Yugi.

-Aquí todo vale, y yo he ganado-Kevin cogió su monstruo, y también el de Yugi.-Y como yo he ganado, me quedo con tu nivel 3.

Honda y Jonouchi, que lo habían visto, fueron a recuperar el coche de su amigo.

-Oye, Kevin, devuélveselo, eso no es tuyo.-dijo Jonouchi, con tono amenazador.

Kevin se dio la vuelta, y se fue andando en dirección a la salida. Antes de que Honda o Jonouchi pudieran alcanzarle, los 5 lacayos de Kevin salieron a detenerlos.

Se enzarzaron en una dura pelea, y aunque estaban en desventaja, los 7 tuvieron que ir a la enfermería.

Yami no podía perdonarlo. El sennen puzzle comenzó a brillar, y Yugi cayó en un profundo sueño. Yami cogió los coches de Honda y Jonouchi. Esperó en la enfermería hasta saber el estado de sus compañeros, que se tuvieron que quedar allí a dormir. La noche había caído, y Yami se dirigió al puente donde Kevin solía esconderse. Vio a Yami acercarse desde el fondo del puente.

Yami se paró a unos metros de Kevin, sonriendo.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-preguntó Kevin, burlándose de él.- ¿Has venido a darme otro coche de nivel 3?

-Es la hora del juego.

-¿Juego? Si tienes un monster car con los 3 turbos echaré otra carrera contigo.

-Tengo dos coches, uno de nivel 2, y otro de nivel 1. Será una carrera doble. Si te gano devolverás todos los coches a sus dueños.-dijo Yami, enseñándole los coches-Y si pierdo...

-Si pierdes tendrás que servirme hasta que me canse de tí.-le cortó Kevin.

-Me parece bien. Elije el recorrido.

-Entonces correremos desde la mitad del puente hasta pasar la curva

El semáforo del paso de cebra será la meta.-explicó Kevin mientras los dos se dirigían a la salida- para hacer esto un poco más interesante pondré dos 'trampas', una de aceleración, por el comienzo de la carrera, y otra que ralentiza el coche, casi al final.

-Yo usaré estos dos-Kevin enseño sus dos coches, Spider, y Teddy.

Segundo coche de Kevin:

Nombre: Teddy

Turbos: 3

Especial: Le da la vuelta al coche que tenga delante, dejándolo boca abajo e incapaz de continuar la carrera.

-Bien. -Yami colocó sus coches en la salida mientras Kevin iba a colocar las trampas (se vendían por separado en las tiendas)

Cuando volvió, y antes de comenzar la carrera, Yami avisó a su rival.

-Se me ha olvidado comentarte antes, pero esto no será un juego corriente, sino un juego de las sombras.

-Bien-dijo Kevin, sin saber a qué se estaba refiriendo, y algo confundido por el repentino cambio de actitud de Yugi.

-¡Comencemos!- dijo Yami, a la vez que los dos pulsaban el botón de arranque.

Los cuatro pequeños monstruos se pusieron en pie, saltaron de sus plataformas, y comenzaron a correr.

-¡Pero qué dem...!- Kevin balbuceó.

-Ya te dije que es un juego de las sombras. En este juego apuestas mucho más de lo que crees.

-No importa. Así será más divertido ganarte.- Kevin volvió a dirigir su mirada a la carrera.

Los monstruos comenzaron a tomar velocidad. Yami y Kevin empezaron a correr tras ellos.

Kevin se puso por delante usando un turbo de cada monstruo.

-¡Ja!, con esos monstruos no será difícil ganarte.-dijo Kevin con aires de superioridad.

Yami sonrió mientras colocaba a Kitty, el coche de nivel 1 de Jonouchi delante de Bunny, el de nivel 2 de Honda, y usando uno de los 2 turbos de Bunny para empujó a los dos monstruos justo detrás de los de su rival, y usó el movimiento especial de Bunny, haciendo así que el pequeño conejo saltara sobre el Teddy de Kevin.

La trampa de velocidad estaba al llegar, Yami apartó a Kitty de ella. Kevin hizo que Spider y Teddy la cogieran, y con ello Bunny también, que se bajó de Teddy y continuó corriendo delante de él.

Kevin vio que el coche de nivel 1 de Yami no había cogido el atajo, y no pudo contenerse.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! No puedes permitirte dejar pasar el atajo, acabas de perder tu única posibilidad de ganar.

Yami dibujo una sádica sonrisa en su cara. Kevin se quedó algo confuso, y cabreado.

-No sé qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia.

Con el cabreo, Kevin usó otro turbo en cada uno de sus monstuos para coger ventaja, empujando así a Bunny con ellos.

Kevin no se percató de que había ayudado a Bunny hasta que fue demasiado tarde, y cuando salieron de la zona de velocidad decidió usar el especial de Teddy para voltear a Bunny, dejándolo boca abajo.

-Ahora ya sólo puedes usar el peor de tus monstruos, y como no cogiste el atajo, va a ser difícil incluso que alcances a mis nivel 3.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro-dijo con su profunda voz el faraón.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Yami hizo que Kitty usara su único turbo para chocar por detrás a Bunny, para ponerlo de nuevo boca arriba, y continuar compitiendo en la carrera.

Bunny quedó justo detrás de Kitty, y usó su último turbo para que los dos alcanzaran a los monstruos de Kevin.

Kevin sonrió, pues con este turbo, Yami los había gastado todos, y a él aún le quedaba uno en cada monstruo.

Pasaron la mitad de la carrera y con esto llegaron a la curva del puente.

Yami usó a Bunny para arrastrar a Spider hacia el lado abierto de la curva, donde el camino es más largo, mientras Kitty y Teddy luchaban por mantenerse en primer lugar por la parte cerrada.

Como Bunny había comenzado a tomar ventaja sobre Spider, pues éste iba por la zona más larga, usó su movimiento especial para atrapar a Bunny en una telaraña y arrastrarle hacia atrás.

Luego usó su turbo para dejarle atrás y ponerse a la par que Teddy y Kitty.

Estaban llegando a la meta, pero antes estaba la zona de deceleración.

Kitty se acercó como si fuera a cogerla,

Kevin no pudo evitar intentar embestirle con Teddy para que se metiera en la trampa.

Yami giró bruscamente hacia la derecha, haciendo que el pequeño gato comenzara a dar vueltas sobre sí mismo, y fuera más lento, provocando que Teddy se metiera de lleno en la trampa, y girando rápidamente hacia la izquierda hizo que en el último instante Kitty se apartara de la zona ralentizadora.

Teddy usó su último turbo para compensar la deceleración, y Yami aprovechó para usar el especial de Kitty enganchándose al monstruo de Kevin, e impulsándose, poniéndose así en la delantera, a pocos metros de la meta.

Kevin no lo pudo soportar. Le quitó a Yami el mando de Kitty y volvió a pulsar el botón de stop.

-¡Ja! ¡Ahora seré yo el ganador!.

Antes de cruzar la meta, y sin que Kevin hiciera nada, Teddy cambió de dirección y empujó a Kitty hasta la meta.

Yami volvió a hablar.

-Tus monstruos están hartos de ganar jugando sucio. Por eso has perdido.

Kevin aún no entendía cómo su monstruo reaccionó solo, y cayó de rodillas contemplando su derrota. Yami le señaló con el dedo, y dijo la última palabra:

-Un juego de las sombras revela la verdadera naturaleza de los humanos. Para los que rompen las reglas, se convierte en un juego de castigo.

El ojo de Horus apareció en su frente.

-Las puertas de la oscuridad, se han abierto.

Kevin vio cómo se oscurecía todo a su alrededor, excepto por una pequeña luz, no muy lejos de él. Corrió hacia ella, pero continuaba a la misma distancia. No le importó y continuó corriendo.

El faraón recogió los coches, y observó cómo Kevin se saltaba la valla de seguridad del puente, y se tiraba al agua.

Yami, sin decir una palabra más, se alejó andando por donde había venido, desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche.

¡Bien!, con esto se acaba el segundo capítulo. Ya sé que éste me quedó un poco largo, pero creo que la carrera lo merecía.

El siguiente capítulo lo colgaré el próximo miércoles. Comenzará a la mañana siguiente, y la clase se irá de excursión.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. LA LEY DE LA OSCURIDAD**

Capítulo 3

La excursión al río

Yugi despertó a la mañana siguiente y apagó el despertador que le había obligado a despejarse. Se sentía agotado, y no recordaba nada sobre lo que ocurrió después de que Kevin le quitara su monster car.

Se vistió, y vio que estaba encima de su mesa.

No le dio muchas vueltas. Desayunó y salió de la tienda de su abuelo.

Como de costumbre, Anzu, Jonouchi y Honda le estaban esperando en la puerta.

Yugi se alegró de que sus dos compañeros estuvieran bien.

-¿Ya os han sacado de la enfermería?-preguntó.

-Si, claro-contestó Honda- hace ya unas horas, nos dijeron para quedarnos, pero dos decidimos volver a casa. Además, así hemos podido coger todo para la excursión.

Yugi cambió de tema de conversación.

-Oye... ¿no sabréis qué pasó con mi monster car?

Fue Jonouchi quién contestó.

-Sí, bueno, más o menos. Todos los coches que robó Kevin estaban en objetos perdidos cuando nos fuimos de allí. Preguntamos, pero no nos han sabido decir quién fue el que los devolvió.

-Ah... Me alegro de que los dueños los puedan recuperar.-dijo Yugi, aliviado, aunque también intrigado y algo asustado, quizá por esa razón durante la ida al instituto Yugi no soltó el sennen puzzle que estaba colgado a su cuello mientras charlaban sobre lo rápido que se había puesto de moda el juego de carreras.

Por fin llegaron al instituto Domino, y aunque aún faltaban 10 minutos para salir, la mayoría de sus compañeros de clase ya estaban esperando en el autobús ansiosos por que llegaran los pocos alumnos que faltaban por subirse y salir cuanto antes.

El primero en subir fue Jonouchi, que se sentó en la segunda fila en el lado de una ventana, a su lado se sentó Honda. En el lado de la ventana de la fila de en frente se puso Yugi, y Anzu a su lado.

El viaje no duró mucho más de una hora, en la que la clase se dedicó a hablar y cantar, y Yugi dormir, pues a pesar de las ganas que tenía del viaje, su sueño era aún mayor.

Por fin llegaron al final de la carretera, y tuvieron que continuar andando el resto del camino por el bosque unos veinte minutos hasta llegar a un descampado por el que pasaba un río. En el descampado, tirando hacia el bosque, había media docena de mesas y bancos de madera.

Antes de separarse, el tutor reunió a sus alumnos en círculo para informarles de nuevo del horario, que era, a la una y media todos a comer en las mesas, luego, hora y media después unos juegos en grupo para la compenetración de la clase, y después algo más tiempo libre hasta las cuatro y media que debían volver al descampado para la vuelta al autobús, y de ahí al instituto.

Cada grupito eligió un lugar del descampado para pasar el día y dejaron en el suelo las toallas estiradas y las mochilas encima.

Eran más o menos las diez, asi que tenían más de tres horas antes de tener que volver a comer.

Naturalmente, no podían alejarse demasiado. De todos modos varios grupos se adentraron a explorar el bosque, otros fueron río arriba y unos pocos se quedaron en las toallas charlando, como hicieron Jonouchi, Honda, Yugi, y Anzu.

Mientras ellos hablaban y jugaban, el faraón se dedicó a observar el río desde la pirámide, sentado en su trono. Parecía que le agradaba estar allí. Era un lugar tranquilo.

El tiempo pasó rápido para Yugi y sus amigos, y llegó la hora de la comida.

El tutor pitó varias veces con el silbato para avisar a los alumnos algo despistados.

En unos minutos las mesas se llenaron de gente comiendo.

Jugaron a diferentes juegos de acampada, pero también al beisbol, fútbol y voley.

El grupo de Yugi ganó estos dos últimos, debido a que Jonouchi y Honda eran muy buenos jugadores, y Yugi no lo hacía nada mal parando el balón en la portería.

Finalmente jugaron al frisby.

El juego consistía en ponerse en un gran círculo y pasárselo de una persona a otra sin que se callera, si pasaba esto el que lo había tirado era eliminado.

Con esto se lograba un mayor trabajo entre compañeros, ya que si tú fallabas, el que perdía era el otro.

Sin embargo había un alumno, Nacho, que no estaba dispuesto a jugar, ni lo había estado durante la tarde de juegos, sino que había estado molestando a varios alumnos en cada partida sin que Tino, el tutor, se enterara.

Esta vez decidió tomarla con Yugi.

Se puso a su lado y le estuvo molestando durante todo el juego, Yugi fingió que no le importaba, e intentó pasárselo bien, pues para eso estaban allí.

Al acabar, y no satisfecho con sus anteriores burlas, invitó a jugar a Yugi de nuevo al frisby, esta vez solamente entre ellos dos.

Se adentraron en el bosque a buscarlo, pues Nacho lo había lanzado demasiado lejos. Era una zona con piedras, y unas pocas hojas esparcidas aleatoriamente por el suelo.

Una vez allí, Nacho se giró hacia Yugi, y le dijo, cabreado.

-No me caes bien, no me gusta que la gente se lo pase bien cuando juega conmigo.

Agarró a Yugi, y le empujó contra el tronco de un árbol, Yugi intentó dialogar.

-P...pero, los juegos están para divertirse, y pasarlo bien con tus amigos.

-¡No digas tonterías!

Nacho, enfadado, lanzó a Yugi al suelo, dejándolo inconsciente, y comenzó a andar de vuelta al descampado, pues no faltaba mucho para la hora de volver al autobús.

El sennen puzzle comenzó a brillar. Yami se levantó del suelo.

-Es la hora del juego.

Nacho se dio la vuelta.

-Vaya, pensé que te había dejado inconsciente. ¿De verdad quieres volver a jugar conmigo?

-Si, pero no será juego corriente, sino un juego de las sombras. Las reglas son sencillas.

Yami se agachó a coger el frisby que estaba tirado en el suelo, y lo clavó unos metros más adelante, justo a la mitad de dos árboles.

-La mitad más alejada será la tuya, y la otra la mía, el que recoja más hojas caídas en el suelo y las traiga aquí antes de cinco minutos, gana. Se pueden hacer varios viajes. El que pierda dejará los juegos para siempre.

Apareció un gran cronómetro al lado del frisby, que marcaba 5 minutos.

Nacho se acercó a Yami, y miró el cronómetro.

-Me parece bien.

-Recuerda que las hojas arrancadas de los árboles no se pueden coger. Entonces, comencemos.

El cronómetro comenzó la cuenta atrás, y Nacho corrió adentrándose en su lado del bosque. Se agachó varias veces para recoger algunas hojas del suelo antes de desaparecer en el bosque

Yami se apoyó en uno de los árboles, mirando cómo iban descendiendo los minutos en la pantalla.

Mientras tanto su rival, se dedicaba a subirse a los árboles, y recoger la mayor cantidad de hojas que podía.

Los minutos fueron pasando, Yami continuaba apoyado en el árbol, y Nacho subiéndose a los árboles, cosa que no era fácil y le estaba llevando su tiempo, pues estaban bastante altos y no había muchos sitios donde sujetarse.

Faltaban 30 segundos, y Nacho aún no aparecía. 20 segundos... 15.

Se divisó una sombra a lo lejos. Yami sonreía. 5 segundos. Nacho corría hacia donde tenía que poner sus hojas.

4,...3...,

Corría con todas sus fuerzas, y las hojas se le caían por todos lados, pero aún estaba lejos de llegar.

2...1... El cronómetro llegó a cero antes de que Nacho llegara.

-Has perdido.-dijo el faraón, con una sonrisa.-no has llegado a tiempo, y hay más hojas en mi lado que en el tuyo.

Nacho miró el suelo, en el lado de Yami había tres hojas, y en el suyo solamente había una cuando comenzó a contar el tiempo.

-Qué más da que no llegara a tiempo, además, hiciste trampas, elegiste el lado que más hojas tenía antes de comenzar el juego.

Nacho empezó a caminar de vuelta. Pues pretendía dejar al faraón allí para que se perdiera. Yami, aún apoyado en el tronco, dirigió su mirada hacia el.

-Tu forma de jugar te ha perdido-dijo con una tenebrosa voz.-ahora serás tú el que se pierda.

Nacho se volteó para mirarle, y el ojo de Horus apareció en su frente.

-¡¿P...pero qué...?!

-Las puertas de la oscuridad, se han abierto.

Nacho observó inmóvil cómo se quedaba encerrado entre cuatro paredes, donde en una de ellas había una gran puerta. Se apresuró a abrirla, pero lo único que encontró fue un largo pasillo, que hacía esquina con otros dos, y uno de ellos se bifurcaba a lo lejos. Estaba atrapado en un laberinto, del que no sería capaz de salir.

El tercer capítulo acaba aquí, por lo que el cuarto comenzará en el mismo lugar donde lo he dejado, y habrá algo de sangre hacia el final (yo aviso por si acaso)

Espero que os esté gustando, porque pienso subir muchos más, y no se olviden de dejar reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Pues éste ya es el capítulo cuatro, que me salió algo sangriento por el final, a partir de aquí (en realidad será más hacia los capítulos cinco-seis, pero aquí es cuando empieza) va a comenzar a complicarse la historia.

Esto es solo para que sea más agradable leerlo, y enganche mas, que no sean solo capítulos sueltos, pero el tema principal siguen siendo los yami no games (juegos de las sombras, vamos).

En una parte se menciona el caso de Ushio, para quienes no lo sepan es la primera víctima de Yami en el manga/anime (este fic comienza cuando acaba el primer cap, así que metí el caso de Ushio)

**4. LA LEY DE LA OSCURIDAD**

Capítulo 4

La clase de natación

xceiYami cogió el frisby, y caminó hacia la salida, sin mirar hacia atrás.

Cuando pudo ver la luz que entraba a través de los árboles en el bosque, Yugi volvió en sí.

-¿Donde...?. Oh, creo que la salida está por ahí.-se dijo a sí mismo, aún algo mareado, y dirigió sus pasos hacia la luz que venía del descampado.

En cuanto Jonouchi, Honda y Anzu vieron a Yugi salir del bosque, fueron a preguntarle que había pasado, pues estubo ausente mucho rato, y estaban comenzando a preocuparse.

Corrieron hacia Yugi, pero antes de que pudieran decir nada oyeron tres fuertes pitidos que venían del silvato del tutor, era la hora de recoger.

La gante comenzó a llegar por los diferentes lugares por donde se había ido.

Antes del pequeño paseo de vuelta al autobús hicieron un recuento, y se percataron de que Nacho ya no estaba con ellos.

El tutor lo buscó con la mirada entre sus alumnos, y luego echó una ojeada al campo.

-Esta bien-dijo Tino, el tutor- vamos a buscarle en grupos de cinco.

Los alumnos se juntaron en cuatro grupos de cinco y dos de cuatro, y comenzaron a buscar.

Yugi comenzó a preocuparse, pues sabía que había estado hablando con él en el bosque y habían peleado antes de perder la memoria.

Estuvieron más o menos un cuarto de hora buscando, sin encontrarle. Como se hacía tarde, tubieron que volver al autobús sin Nacho. Durante todo el viaje de vuelta se pudieron oír todo tipo de conjeturas sobre lo que le había pasado.

Honda fue el primero en preguntarle a Yugi.

-Yugi, tú fuiste el último en verle, ¿sabes donde narices se ha metido?

-Bueno... recuerdo que nos adentramos en el bosque a recuperar el frisby... -contestó él-luego me tiró al suelo y creo que perdí el conocimiento. Cuando me desperté estaba cerca de la salida con el frisby en mi mano. A lo mejor se ha perdido.

-Espera, ¿¡ te tiró al suelo !?-Jonouchi se alarmó.

-Si, bueno... no fue nada, discutimos por una cosa.- Yugi intentó tranquilizarle.

-¿¡Que no fue nada!? ¡Te dejó inconsciente!

-Bueno, fue un accidente...

-En cuanto el vea se va enterar. -Jonouchi estaba algo furioso, pero Yugi logró calmarle.

-No creo que haga falta llegar a la violencia...

-Bueno, está bien, pero se lo merece por lo que te ha hecho.

Anzu interrumpió la charla-Primero habrá que ver dónde está.

En cuanto llegaron al colegio cada uno se fue a su casa, y su tutor Tino llamó a la policía para avisar de la desaparición de Nacho en el bosque, pero no le hicieron caso, ya que no se considera desaparición hasta que hayan pasado 24 horas.

En la cena, el abuelo de Yugi le acribilló a preguntas sobre la salida.

-¿Y qué tal la excursión al río?

- Muy bien. Por la mañana nos dejaron un montón de tiempo libre, y muchos se fueron por ahí a investigar.

Luego comimos en unas mesas de madera, y jugamos a varios juegos.

-Bien, bien. Me alegro de que te lo pasaras bien. Y, oye, ¿qué hay del chico ese que se ha perdido?

-Oh... si, eso...-en la voz de Yugi se veía que estaba preocupado-De momento no se sabe nada...-la cara de Yugi cambió a una de asombro-¿Como sabes tú lo de Nacho?

Su abuelo se rió. Y luego le contestó con picardía.

-Me lo ha dicho un pajarito.

Yugi se acabó la cena, pues sabía que su abuelo no le diría quién era ese 'pajarito'.

No era nadie en especial, solo que su abuelo, al tener una tienda, y don de gentes, se enteraba de la mayoría de cotilleos bastante rápido.

Hizo las tareas de ingles, pues las había dejado para último momento aprovechando que el día de la salida no iban a corregir nada, hizo la mochila para el día siguiente, y se metió en la cama, intentando ignorar su propia preocupación por Nacho, ya que, además, no era la primera vez que desaparecía, aunque nunca hubiera sido durante una salida.

Como todas las mañanas, sonó el despertador, y Yugi se vistió, desayunó, y salió de su casa en dirección al instituto acompañado de sus amigos.

-¿Cómo será nuestro nuevo profe de gimnasia?-preguntó Honda con curiosidad.

Aunque con todas las cosas que habían pasado no se hubiera hablado mucho de eso, ya sabían todos del "accidente" de Gym, que le habían tenido que ingresar en el hospital porque sufrió un fuerte ataque de pánico, y habían tenido que sustituirle, justo cuando estaban a punto de comenzar las clases de natación, en las que, uno de los alumnos parecía bastante interesado.

-¡Yo digo que será majo!- dijo Yugi, entusiasmado.

-Bueno, al menos mas majo que el anterior si que será-comento Jonouchi.-porcierto, ¿alguien sabe algo sobre lo que le pasó a Gym?

-Dicen que sufrió un ataque de pánico.-contestó Anzu.

-Ya, ya, eso ya lo sé, me refiero a que le pasó para que a alguien como él le ocurriera algo como eso.

-Nadie sabe nada-Anzu volvió a tomar la palabra-pero la gente está comenzando a hablar de una maldición.

Ninguno de los tres sabían a qué se estaba refiriendo, y Honda preguntó.

-¿Maldición?

-Sí. Los casos de Gym y Ushio acabaron en el hospital, pero otras dos personas con el mismo mal caracter que ellos, que se dedicaban a hacer bulling a otros alumnos han desaparecido. Uno es Nacho, y el otro Kevin. Desde que se pusieron de moda los monster cars esos no se le ha vuelto a ver.

Yugi no sabía muy bien qué pensar.

Estaba preocupado por ellos, claro, pero también por otra cosa, los cuatro casos se dieron cuando se metieron con él, y no podía recordar nada por sus pérdidas de memoria.

Llegaron al instituto y se metieron en los vestuarios (las dos primeras horas tenían gimnasia, y esta vez tocaba piscina, así que se pusieron el bañador, y se quitaron todo lo demás.

Esperaron al profesor a lado de la piscina. Acababan de renovarla, y tenía unas gigantescas luces por los costados y el suelo. Era impresionante. Yugi acertó respecto a su simpatía, sin embargo no era un profesor, sino una profesora.

Nadie sabía muy bien qué decir, pues no acostumbraban a tener profesoras de gimnasia, y la nueva maestra se adelantó.

-Muy bien, como es el primer día conmigo no haremos mucho, unas pocas pruebas para ver cómo vais en natación, y luego os dejaré tiempo libre.

Después de hacer distintas pruebas de velocidad, continuaron con una de respiración y profundidad, que consistía en recoger unos aros a diferentes profundidades y si no logras cogerlo porque te falta aire y tienes que subir, se apuntan los metros, y esa es tu puntuación. Ya que la piscina era más profunda a medida que se avanzaban los 23 metros de largo que tenía.

Todos estuvieron bastante igualados, aunque casi nadie pasó de los 4 metros de profundidad, excepto Cindy, una arpía obsesionada con la natación a quien nadie le caía bien.

La profesora les dejó el tiempo sobrante libre. Los cuatro amigos se quedaron a nadar en la última pista, la quinta, donde Cindy no tardó en llegar y decirles que se apartaran, pues iba a nadar ella.

Tras varios minutos de discusión la dejaron nadar tranquila y se fueron a otra pista, pues no querían que les regañaran, ya que se lo estaban pasando bien.

Al acabar la clase y volver al vestuario, después de vestirse Yugi se percató de que su preciado puzzle había desaparecido.

Volvió a las piscinas a comprobar si estaba allí.

Encontró a Cindy con su tesoro.

-¿Porqué cogiste mi puzzle?

-Porque no me habeis dejado practicar en paz, si quiero ganar tengo que practicar duro, y no me habéis dejado.

Yugi se acercó a ella, que estaba al otro lado del agua, de pie en la orilla de la parte más profunda

-¡Pero si la que molestaste fuiste tú! ¡Nosotros nos tuvimos que apartar!-Se quejó con razón Yugi.

-No mereces tener un tesoro-Cindy arrojó el puzzle al agua

-¡No!-Yugi observó cómo su tesoro se hundía rápidamente en lo más profundo de la piscina.

Sonó el timbre. Tenían que volver a las clases.

Pasó una eternidad para Yugi hasta que acabó la escuela y después de ir a casa e irse a la cama se escapara para volver a por su puzzle al colegio.

Le sorprendió ver allí a Cindy practicando.

Yugi se quedó unos segundos quieto, preguntándose qué haría allí esa chica.

-¿Volviste por tu tesoro?- Cindy interrumpió sus pensamientos, y Yugi se volvió a centrar en su misión

-¡Devélemelo!

-Ve por él.

Yugi vio que ella no tenía intención de devolvérselo, pero las pocas horas que estuvo sin él se sintió solo, y desprotegido, así que no dudó en tirarse a lo más profundo para recuperarlo.

Comenzó a nadar hacia abajo, la presión del agua le estaba haciendo daño, pero continuó nadando hasta llegar al fondo, sin embargo se quedó sin aire, pero no podía hacer nada. La superficie estaba demasiado lejos para llegar, y aún no tenía el sennen puzzle. Sus fuerzas comenzaron a fallar, y tragó algo de agua. En un último esfuerzo dio dos brazadas hasta el puzzle, y lo agarró con todas sus fuerzas. Luego miró la lejana superficie distorsionada por las ondas del agua.

Cindy había llegado demasiado lejos, y Yami no iba a perdonarlo. El puzzle milenario comenzó a brillar. Yami sacó fuerzas de donde pudo, y agarrando el puzzle con una mano rompió el cristal del foco que tenía a sus pies. Una gran burbuja de aire comenzó a subir rápidamente. Yami cogió varios de los cristales rotos, aprovechó para tomar aire de la burbuja e impulsarse y nadar hasta arriba.

Tomó aire.

-Vaya, veo que has logrado salir a respirar.-dijo burlándose Cindy.

Yami pegó un salto impulsándose con el bordillo de la piscina y salió del agua. Su ropa estaba empapada.

-Es hora del juego.

-¿Quieres jugar ahora? Vale pero si te gano tú y tus amigos os encargareis de que nadie me moleste mientras entreno.

-Está bien. Pero si gano yo dejarás a los demás disfrutar de la clase.

-De acuerdo.

-Las reglas son sencillas.-comenzó a explicar mientras enseñaba los cristales rotos que tenía en su mano- cada uno escogerá un trozo, el que lo lance más lejos gana. Sin embargo no será un juego normal, será un juego de las sombras.

-¿Que es un juego de las sombras?-preguntó ella, con curiosidad.

-Un juego de las sombras revela la verdadera naturaleza de los humanos, un juego donde pones en riesgo mucho más de lo que crees. Los que rompen las reglas, son castigados.

-Parece interesante.

Cindy cogió uno alargado y lo tiró con todas sus fuerzas hacia el otro lado de la piscina.

-Aunque no lo parezca, también soy muy buena lanzando. He dado varias clases de lanzamiento de pelota en el agua cuando hacía waterpolo.

El cristal se hundió lentamente a unos 6 metros del bordillo de enfrente. Cindy se rió de forma arrogante.

-No creo que seas capaz de superar eso.

Yami sonrió rodeado por un aura malvada. Cogió un cristal más o menos redondo y tiró los demás al suelo.

El faraón se agachó para lanzar el trozo de cristal a ras del agua, y fue rebotando en ella hasta llegar al final de la piscina y quedarse algo más allá del bordillo.

-¡¿Cómo?!

Yami comenzó a alejarse sonriendo.

-¡Espera!-gritó Cindy-Esto aún no ha acabado.

Yami se giró.

-N... ¡No pienso dejar de entrenar!

-El trato no era ese, lo que debes dejar es de molestar a la gente cuando naden contigo, y disfrutar tú también.-Aclaró Yami, pero Cindy no le escuchaba.

Llevada por la ira, intentó volver a lanzar a Yami al agua para ahogarle. Éste se apartó rápidamente y ella calló a la piscina.

-La puerta de la oscuridad, se ha abierto.

Cindy miró el agua y vio un gran tiburón acercándose a ella.

-S... ¡Socorro!-gritaba, pero la única persona que estaba con ella se dirigía a la puerta. Cindy intentó salir nadando lo más rápido que pudo, pero el tiburón fue más rápido y la agarró una pierna con sus mandíbulas y la arrastró hasta el fondo.

Cindy estaba sangrando, pero seguía resistiéndose. El tiburón la soltó, por un momento Cindy se sintió a salvo pues aprovechó para dirigirse a la superficie y agarrarse al bordillo para intentar salir, pero el tiburón lanzó otra dentellada hacia la chica, que comenzó a sangrar por donde le había cogido la bestia.

Cindy se estaba quedando sin aire, y ya casi no aguantaba el dolor ya que parte de sus entrañas habían comenzado a salirse al agua con los bruscos movimientos del tiburón, que también provocaba que la primera herida que le hizo sangrara más abundantemente.

Finalmente Cindy se quedó sin aire y sus ojos se le cerraron lentamente, viendo cómo se oscurecía la superficie del agua, y sus pulmones se llenaban de agua y sangre.

Este me salió algo mas sangriento, pero bueno, creo que habrá alguno parecido :P

El quinto capítulo continuará cuando descubren el cadáver de Cindy en la piscina. La policía comienza a investigar los misterios del instituto Domino. ¿Qué hará Yami? ¡Lo veremos en el próximo capítulo!

Nos vemos! Y comenten por favor ^.^


	5. Chapter 5

**5. LA LEY DE LA OSCURIDAD**

Capitulo 5

Investigando el instituto Domino

Este cap me llevó bastante tiempo completarlo, y no pude repasarlo, asique si ven cualquier contradicción en la historia avisen, por favor! ;).

Se puede ver que Yami tiene más aprecio por Yugi que en el anime/manga, pero creo que queda mejor así.

Por cierto, igual también se nota la intriga de Anzu hacia Yami, pero como ya dije en la descripción, no hay ninguna pareja, así que ella y Yugi (ni Yami) no irán mas allá de ser amigos.

Yugi escuchó a lo lejos el despertador, y miró la hora. Al darse cuenta de que se había vuelto a quedar dormido se levantó de un salto y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo.

Bajó las escaleras sin desayunar y dijo adiós, pero antes de abrir la puerta para salir su abuelo interrumpió su carrera.

-¡Oye Yugi!

-¡¿Qué ocurre?! ¡Voy tarde!-respondió el, sin dejar de correr en el sitio.

-Bueno, bueno, aún te da tiempo a llegar, pero dime, que pasó ayer, y porque no te vi volver a casa.

Yugi se quedó quieto en el sitio, sorprendido.

-¿Como que no me viste llegar?

Su abuelo se cruzó de brazos.

Yugi no sabía qué decir, pues tampoco podía inventarse ninguna escusa para no preocuparle porque no recordaba haberse marchado, tan solo una terrible pesadilla en la que se ahogaba.

El abuelo comenzó a reír.

-Está bien si no me lo dices, tan solo no te metas en problemas.

Yugi asintió y salió corriendo hacia el instituto.

No pasó mucho rato desde que Yugi se sentó a charlar con sus compañeros hasta que vino la profesora, y tras ella un policía.

Muy seria, dijo:

-Puede que algunos ya lo sepáis. Esta mañana han encontrado a Cindy, vuestra compañera en la piscina, ahogada, y con heridas graves. Este es el policía al mando de la investigación de su muerte.

La mayoría estaban tan sorprendidos que ni siquiera se pusieron a comentarlo, quedando la clase en completo silencio.

-Sin embargo-el policía comenzó a hablar.-no es todo. Hace unas horas que también hemos encontrado a Kevin. Otro compañero vuestro que había desaparecido. También ahogado, en el río. Creemos que están relacionados, asi que contamos con vuestra colaboración.

Yugi notó que su profesora se sorprendía.

Yugi alzó la mano para preguntar, pero Pol, el policía le ignoró por completo, continuando su discurso.

-También investigamos si puede tener relación con la desaparición de Nacho. En este instituto está el culpable, y quiero que sepa que lo vamos a encontrar.

Yugi continuaba con la mano levantada.

-Pero-dijo la profesora- ¿esos no han sido accidentes?

Pol fulminó a la profesora con la mirada.

Puede que la desaparición de Nacho, o lo de Kevin sí, pero Cindy tenía graves heridas por el cuerpo. Y si lo juntamos todo tenemos a un criminal k se toma la justicia por su mano, por lo que tengo entendido sobre los antecedentes de las víctimas.

La profesora le dio por fin la palabra a Yugi.

- Antes dijiste que Cindy tenía heridas, pero...

Pol cortó a Yugi en mitad de la frase, y con un tono grave y una mirada de odio:

-El forense especificó que eran heridas de tiburón, y uno muy grande a juzgar por las marcas. No sabemos cómo pudo ocurrir.

Yugi intentó imaginarse cómo llegaría un tiburón allí, y luego salir sin que nadie lo viera.

Pol continuó hablando.

-Puede que os valla llamando durante alguna clase o en el recreo si necesito alguna información.

El policía, con el ceño fruncido miró a Yugi de reojo y se marchó sin decir nada más. Las siguientes dos horas no estuvieron muy activos, ni ellos, ni los profesores.

Antes de que acabara ésta última Pol llamó a los 4 para hablar con ellos.

Se reunieron en el despacho del director, también presente.

-Vosotros cuatro estuvisteis relacionados con todos y cada uno de los casos. Y por eso sois los principales sospechosos.-comenzó a hablar Pol.-Os haré unas Preguntas y podréis marcharos.

Yugi tragó saliva. Sabía que él no había sido, pero a ver cómo respondía a las preguntas si no recordaba nada.

Pol sacó una libreta y el boligrafo de su bolsillo.

-Bien, a ver, responderme de uno en uno. Donde estuvisteis ayer de 23:30 a 1:00?

La primera en responder fue Anzu.

-En casa, con mi madre.

Yugi no dijo nada. Y Pol fijó su mirada en él.

-Yo... Ayer estt... aba enn... este... la... cama. Dormido.-respondió él, pues recordaba haber salido hacia las 10:30 y no creía haber tardado una hora en volver a casa, por mucho que no lo recordara y su abuelo le hubiera dicho lo contrario.

Además, el no es capaz de arrastrar un tiburón al agua y luego sacarlo, y aun menos de matar a alguien.

Pol le miró de reojo.

-Nosotros estuvimos por la calle.- respondió Jonouchi, señalándose a sí mismo y a Honda.

El policía apuntó algo en su libreta. Yugi estaba asustado y no pudo evitar agarrar el sennen puzzle con su mano derecha. Luego Pol se acercó a Yugi, y con una mirada furtiva, y su apestoso aliento haciendo que él se echara para atrás, le preguntó.

-¿Estás seguro de que estuviste en la cama?

A Anzu no le hizo mucha gracia el tono y la manera en la que el policía estaba trabajando. A Yami tampoco le gustaba, y no quería mostrarse ante tanta gente, pero Yugi lo estaba pasando mal y necesitaba un poco de ayuda. Anzu miró a Yugi, y notó un pequeño destello en el sennen puzzle y Yugi perdió el conocimiento un instante.

Yami miró fijamente a Pol.

-Sí, estaba en la cama, durmiendo.

Yami no mentía, a esa hora ya había vuelto a casa, como bien dedujo Yugi.

Anzu y los demás se quedaron algo sorprendidos por la valentía que acababa de demostrar su amigo, y la confianza con la que había respondido. Aunque no se percataron de que su tono de voz también cambió.

Antes de que ninguno de los tres pudiera decir nada, Pol se dio la vuelta.

Yugi recobró el sentido de nuevo.

-De acuerdo. Podéis marcharos.

-Pero... -Yugi estaba algo confundido, pues aún no había respondido.

-¡Sshhh!-Le mandó callar Anzu.-No digas nada y vámonos.

Honda y Jonouchi no volvieron a hablar de lo que paso ahí dentro. Sin embargo a Anzu le estaba carcomiendo la curiosidad. No era normal en él comportarse de esa manera.

Poco después de que volvieran a clase sonó el timbre del recreo, y cuando se marcharon todos Anzu tuvo un momento a solas con él, y no desaprovechó para preguntarle.

-Oye, Yugi...-Anzu no sabía muy bien qué preguntar.

-¿Si?-respondió él, sonriendo.

-Estoo... ¿qué...? Emm... ¿qué es lo que te pasó cuando..., bueno, cuando estábamos en el despacho con el policía?

Yugi puso cara de no saber de lo que le estaba hablando su amiga..., porque no sabía de lo que hablaba.

-No sé, ¿ha pasado algo?-dijo Yugi, con tono preocupado.

Anzu se quedó callada pensando unos segundos.

-Sí, lo que le dijiste a Pol. Me sorprendió mucho como lo hiciste.

-¿¡qué le dije!? - Yugi ya pensaba que había hecho algo mal.

-Cuando te preguntó a ver si de verdad estabas dormido...- al ver la cara de ignorancia de Yugi, Anzu se dio cuenta de que no su amigo no sabía de lo que hablaba.- Mejor déjalo. Vallamos a la calle.

-De acuerdo.-respondió Yugi, aun preocupado.

No tuvo que pensar mucho para darse cuenta de que Anzu se refería a algo que había dicho en los segundos en los que estuvo inconsciente, o algo parecido.

Yugi estuvo como ausente durante el recreo, intentando recordar lo que había ocurrido, por supuesto sin lograrlo.

A la única que notó dispuesta a hablar fue a Anzu, así que antes de que volvieran a comenzar las clases, reunió el valor necesario para quedarse atrás con ella y preguntarla por lo que hizo durante el interrogatorio.

-Me tomas el pelo, ¿no?

Yugi no se movió.

-¿¡de verdad no te acuerdas!?

-Me acuerdo de todo, excepto de cuando me preguntó por segunda vez, que me desmallé. O al menos eso creía.

-¿desmayarte? Para nada. Le pusiste en su sitio a ese policía.

Yugi puso cara de preocupación.

-¡No hombre! No dijiste nada malo. Solo que le respondiste muy..., como decirlo..., muy firmemente.

-¿firmemente?

-Sí. Nos sorprendió mucho. Pero como nos dejó marchar no dijimos nada.

-Ah. Bueno, gracias de todos modos.

Los dos entraron a clase, donde además del profesor, volvieron a encontrarse con Pol.

-Después de que mis hombres estuvieran investigando todo el día, tenemos un sospechoso principal. Y no es el culpable de un solo crimen, sino el de todos ellos.

Todos querían saber a quien se refería, aunque también estaban sorprendidos por la rapidez del trabajo de la policia.

Nuestro sospechoso principal es Yugi Muto.

Yugi no daba crédito. Bueno, ni él, ni nadie. Era precisamente el único en el que nadie había barajado siquiera la posibilidad.

-pero..., ¡¿está usted seguro, agente?!-preguntó el profesor.

-por supuesto. Por eso necesito que vuelva a abandonar la clase.

Yugi se levantó, temblando, y caminó hacia la puerta.

Llegaron al despacho. Esta vez estaban los dos solos. Yugi se apresuró a defenderse.

-¿por qué cree que fui yo? Es imposible que cargara con un animal tan grande, y aunque pudiera no mataría a nadie, es muy cruel.

Pol no dijo nada. Se limitó a disfrutar mirando como Yugi se desesperaba por intentar demostrar que no había sido él.

Llegó un momento en el que a Yugi le fallaba la voz de los nervios, y estaba nervioso pensando si le preguntaría alguna de las cosas que hizo durante su lapsus de memoria, a ver que respondía.

-Bien, Yugi-Pol por fin hablo.-te hare una única pregunta. Si contestas mal o mientes... -Pol sacó un pequeño látigo de su cinturón.-bueno, no hace falta que lo explique.

-Pero... ¿eso no es ilegal?-Preguntó asustado.

Al policía se le escapó una sonrisa malvada.

-Claro que sí. Pero mi jefe y yo tenemos un pequeño acuerdo. Yo le encuentro a los culpables, si el me deja usar mis métodos. A él no le hace gracia, pero siempre dice que si porque le llevo al culpable.

-Me han comunicado hace poco que Cindy murió antes de lo que pensábamos, pues habíamos estimado la hora de la muerte según el horario de la encargada de la limpieza, que como sabrás, acaba de trabajar a las 23:30, y calculamos el tiempo que se tardaba en meter y sacar un tiburón de ese tamaño, que era hora y media aproximadamente, y, ya que el servicio de limpieza no escucho nada extraño antes de irse, pensamos que el crimen se produjo de 23:30 a 1:00. Sin embargo, y como he dicho al principio, los médicos dicen que murió casi una hora antes-explicó eso creo que fuiste tú.

-¿¡De donde ha sacado usted esa conclusión!?

-¿No lo entiendes, no? Te he descubierto. No fue un tiburón lo que la atacó, sino un arma que se le parecía mucho, algo como una trampa para osos. Y las demás piezas del puzle se colocan solas. Tú fuiste el que estuvo implicado en todos y cada uno de los casos de este instituto, y el único con motivos.

-¡pero yo nunca haría algo como eso!

-Lo de como convenciste a Kevin para que se tirara, o como les provocaste esos ataques de locura a los otros, bueno, no sé como lo hiciste. Pero lo hiciste.

-¡Vamos! ¡Confiesa de una vez!-Pol agitó el látigo.

-¡Que yo no fui! ¡No sé nada! ¡Lo único que recuerdo de ella es haberme despertado hoy de una pesadilla en la que me robaba una cosa importante para mí y al ir a recuperarla me caía a la piscina y me ahogaba! ¡De verdad que no sé nada más!-Yugi estaba muy asustado.

-¡Tonterías!-Pol lanzó el látigo hacia Yugi.

El sennen puzzle brilló, haciendo que Pol se apartara para taparse los ojos y soltando el látigo, haciendo que cambiara de trayectoria, pasándole a Yami cerca del hombro, pero sin darle, y calló encima de la mesa.

-Es la hora del juego.- Yami sonreía.

-¿¡Jugar ahora!? ¿Y se puede saber a qué?-ahora era Pol el que estaba asustado aunque no quisiera admitir, nunca un sospechoso se había comportado de esa forma tan extraña.

-Las reglas son sencillas.-comenzó a explicar Yami, aun sentado en la silla.-cuando empiece el juego, las luces se apagaran. Ninguno de los dos verá nada el que primero se mueva, pierde.

Pol volvió a sonreír, pues había comprendido la "doble personalidad" de Yugi.

-¿y qué apostaremos?

-El silencio.

-comprendo. Tu no dices nada de mis métodos y yo no digo nada de tu culpabilidad, bien, empecemos entonces.

Pol tomó asiento.

-Antes de eso debes saber que el juego es más peligroso de lo que parece.

El látigo que estaba sobre la mesa comenzó a moverse, y uno de los extremos tomo la forma de una cabeza de serpiente.

-las serpientes detectan el movimiento. Al que antes se mueva, le atacará.

-Entiendo... así fue como lo hiciste... Pol miraba la serpiente con asombro y miedo.

-Que comience el juego-dijo Yami con su siniestra voz justo antes de que las luces se apagaran.

Lo único que se podía oír era el silbido de la serpiente y la leve respiración de los dos jugadores.

Paso un rato largo, el policía lo utilizó para pensar sobre lo que había pasado, y llego a la conclusión de que solo era una ilusión, que en realidad no corría ningún peligro. Después de todo la magia no existía, y un crío como Yugi, por muchas personalidades que tuviera no se pondría en peligro de esa manera.

-este juego no tiene sentido.-se atrevió a decir.-no perderá ninguno de los dos. Es un juego de niños.

-Te equivocas-respondió Yami-es un juego de las sombras.

A Pol le entro la risa, y la serpiente le mordió en el brazo. Yami se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Te crees superior. Te ríes de la gente y solo confías en ti mismo. Por eso has perdido. -Yami salió de allí.

Pol vio como la serpiente se volvía de nuevo un látigo cuando la agarro para que dejara de morderle. Comenzó a sentir que se dormía. Intentó preguntarle a Yami como de venenosa era la serpiente, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía hablar. Pol comprendió todas las cosas que había hecho mal, y terminó de cerrar los ojos, cayendo en un profundo sueño.

Bueno, esto acaba aquí. La semana que viene continuara en el mismo punto. Aunque Yugi/Yami aun no se ha librado de la policía (eso lo veremos más tarde)

En el próximo capitulo un incendio arrasa unos grandes almacenes en los que se encuentran los protagonistas y sus amigos.

Se agradece cualquier comentario :D !


	6. Chapter 6

**6. LA LEY DE LA OSCURIDAD**

Cap 6

De vuelta a casa

Este cap me salió muy corto, o al menos eso creo. Que le voy a hacer, a veces las cosas salen como salen :P

Bueno, aun así espero que os guste.

Yami salió del despacho dejando a Pol dentro tirado en el suelo.

Continuó andando. Pero en lugar de volver a clase, como había hecho en alguna otra ocasión, se dirigió hacia su casa.

Yugi se despertó al día siguiente. Antes de ir a clase su abuelo le explicó que le encontró por la tarde dormido en la cama, y que sus amigos habían ido a ver que tal estaba.

En el camino a clase, él, Honda y Jonouchi se percataron de que alguien les estaba siguiendo. Anzu no se entero.

Durante las primeras horas de clase, aunque intentaba atender, Yugi no podía quitarse de la cabeza todas esas cosas que le habían estado sucediendo esta semana y la anterior. Después de mucho pensar, analizar, y preguntar a la gente llegó a una conclusión; alguien le estaba protegiendo. Ahora solo quedaba descubrir quién y por qué. De momento la teoría mas solida era que alguna chica que estaba loca por él era la responsable.

Durante los siguientes días no se hablaba mucho de Yugi, los asesinatos, desapariciones, o la policía. Estaba todo muy tranquilo... excepto por esa persona que perseguía a Yugi todas las mañanas y las tardes de casa al insti y del insti a casa, y aunque el dio por supuesto que era la misma que le había salvado otras veces, Yugi tenía bastante miedo. Por lo menos le acompañaban sus 3 mejores amigos.

Uno de los días, Yugi tuvo que regresar a su casa solo, pues Azu tenía comida familiar y los otros dos habían quedado con una pandilla. Ese día la extraña sombra que le perseguía se quedó quieta en un callejón. Yugi se acercó un poco, con curiosidad pero cauteloso.

Notó que le empujaba contra la pared y le esposaba a una tubería.

-¿quién eres?-preguntó asustado.

-Uno de los policías que han enviado para vigilarte. No me fio de ti y no quiero esperar a que hagas algo más.

-p-pero...

-¡cállate! Pol era mi compañero. ¡¿Por qué crees que te he atrapado ahora que ibas solo?! Desde luego no para tener una charla amistosa.-el policía asustó a Yugi.

Esta vez Yami no iba a permitir que Yugi sufriera más de lo necesario. El sennen puzzle brilló.

-Es la hora del juego.

-¿el qué? ¿De qué hablas?

-Jugaremos a un juego de las sombras. Si me ganas te diré lo que quieras, de lo contrario me dejarás en paz.-dijo Yami, con su profundo tono de voz confiado.

-Interesante... está bien, hace tiempo que no me divierto un poco.

-las reglas son sencillas.-el otro policía se percató de que él también estaba esposado a otra tubería en el otro lado del callejón, el cual comenzó a llenarse agua poco a poco. -Las llaves de las esposas están al final de cada tubería, en lo alto de la casa. El que las consiga primero, gana. Y cuidado con el agua, si te alcanza, pierdes.

-Está bien, lo he pillado.

-Comencemos.

Los dos comenzaron a escalar, ayudándose de las esposas para subir rápidamente antes que el otro, y antes que el agua, que también subía a toda velocidad.

Ya habían pasado la mitad y el faraón iba por delate. El policía estaba unos milímetros por encima del agua, y como no quería perder, y no iba contra las reglas, sacó la pistola para disparar a Yami.

Yami miró de reojo y se paró en seco para esquivar la bala. Con esto el policía había ganado ventaja, aunque se le cayó la pistola al agua al no poder cogerla bien por las esposas.

A Yami se le escapó una sonrisa. Apoyo las piernas contra la pared, y haciendo fuerza con la ayuda de las esposas la rompió, haciendo que cayeran las llaves, y la tubería se atrancara en diagonal en el callejón. Dio un pequeño impulso y cogió las llaves liberándose así de las esposas y ganando el juego.

El agua desapareció y los dos se encontraban de nuevo en el suelo. Yami jugueteaba con las llaves mientras el policía se largaba de allí corriendo, o al menos eso intentó.

-Ese no era el trato.

-¡Me da igual! ¡Eres un maldito criminal!-dijo el policía parándose en seco para decírselo a la cara, asustado.

-¿criminal, yo? Te equivocas. -Yami señaló al policía- Tan solo aplico la justicia donde no la hay. La vida privada de las personas hay que respetarla. Tú te dedicas a ser la sombra de otros y saberlo todo sobre ellos. Eso no está bien por mala que sea esa persona. Todos tienen derecho a la intimidad.

-¡mentira! Hay que saberlo todo sobre los demás, ¿¡como sabremos sino si es un criminal!? -el policía echó a correr de nuevo.

El ojo de Horus brillo en la frente de Yami.

-La puerta de la oscuridad, ha sido abierta.

El policía se encontró en una gran ciudad con un montón de gente, sin que nadie le pudiera ver.

Yami dejó las llaves de las esposas en el suelo al lado del policía mientras retomaba el camino de vuelta a casa.

-Jugaste a ser invisible. Ahora lo serás.

En el próximo capítulo no avanzará la historia, pero después Yugi irá a juicio (pobre, no es su culpa XD). A ver qué pasa.

Los comentarios se agradecen n.n


	7. Chapter 7

**7. LA LEY DE LA OSCURIDAD**

Capitulo 7

El incendio en los grandes almacenes

Se suponía que éste capítulo era el seis, pero decidí cambiarlo porque creo que quedaba mejor así.

Siento el retraso, no he podido subirlo antes :(

Aun así espero que lo disfrutéis n.n

Para cuando Yugi volvió en sí se encontraba en la puerta de su casa.

No recordaba lo que había pasado con el policía con el que había hablado hacía escasos minutos, y estaba algo asustado por si había vuelto a ocurrir lo de siempre.

Como siempre, estuvo hablando con su abuelo sobre su día en el cole. Sin embargo, Yugi le notaba algo distinto a como solía estar siempre, y hacía ya unos días que se comportaba de esa forma.

Al acabar la cena, mientras recogían los platos, Yugi se atrevió a preguntar:

-Oye abuelo... hace ya unos días que te noto raro... ¿te pasa algo?

Su abuelo volvió inmediatamente a la actitud que siempre había tenido.

-Para nada, solo pensaba. ¡Jajajaja! Y venga, vete a la cama que si no mañana vas a volver a levantarte tarde.

En realidad estaba bastante preocupado por su nieto, por todo lo que le estaba pasando. Tenía miedo de que tuviera algo que ver con el sennen puzzle, pues todo había comenzado desde que Yugi lo resolvió, pero no quería agobiarle a preguntas. Confiaba en que era un malentendido y al final se resolvería.

Yugi sonrió, y se fue a su cama más contento, pero aún preocupado por lo que había podio ocurrir mientras volvía a casa, y no se acordaba, aunque no tardó en dormirse, pues estaba cansado.

Como siempre, Yugi se despertó con el odioso sonido del despertador. Lo apagó. Remoloneó un rato antes de levantarse y vestirse.

Como le sobraba tiempo, puso la televisión en el canal de noticias, como solía hacer siempre que le sobraba tiempo por las mañanas.

Le sorprendió bastante, pues hablaban sobre el caso que se había abierto en el instituto Domino, que se estaba complicando. No le gustó mucho verlo, ya que él estaba intentando ignorar lo ocurrido, así que se fue a desayunar.

Después volvió a poner las noticias. Esta vez hablaban de un terrorista que había puesto una bomba en uno de los dos casinos que había en la ciudad. La bomba no causó mucho daño, fue más el fuego que propagó. Había varios con quemaduras graves y muchos con leves. Por suerte no hubo ningún muerto. El terrorista no había hecho ninguna amenaza, ni ninguna petición. Así que la policía no tenía mucho por dónde empezar.

Viendo que no había ninguna buena noticia, Yugi apagó la tele y fue a comprobar si en su mochila estaba todo lo que necesitaba, y salió de la tienda para ir al cole con sus amigos.

Estuvieron charlando todo el camino y en el colegio hasta que llegó el profesor.

El día se le hizo bastante corto, puesto que ya era viernes y esperaba no tener problemas durante el fin de semana, aunque estaba preocupado por lo que le dijo el policía el día anterior sobre que le estaban vigilando.

Por fin salieron de la escuela, y después de hablar otro rato más se fueron a sus casas.

-¡por fin es fin de semana!-entró saludando Yugi.

-cierto-respondió con una sonrisa su abuelo-estaba pensando, que como has tenido una semana algo ajetreada, mañana podríamos ir a comprar algo a los grandes almacenes que abrieron hace unos meses aquí cerca. Puedes decirles a tus amigos que se vengan si quieres.

A Yugi se le iluminó la cara.

-¡SÍ! ¡sisisisisisisiiiii! ¡Qué bien!, ¡gracias abuelo! Voy a llamarles ahora mismo.

Yugi se fue corriendo a por el teléfono. Su abuelo le llamó, pero Yugi no hizo caso. Y volvió al de poco tiempo.

-eeehhh... ¿a que hora les digo?-preguntó con el teléfono en la mano.

El abuelo se rió, y le dijo, con una agradable y gastada voz:

-sobre las tres y media en el aparcamiento de la escuela. Luego iremos todos en el coche hasta allí.

-¡vale!-contestó Yugi, sonriente.

A las seis menos cuarto ya estaban todos. La primera en llegar fue Anzu, veinte minutos antes de la hora, luego Yugi y su abuelo cinco minutos más tarde. Casi a y media llegó Honda, y el último, con 15 minutos de retraso, Jonouchi.

-¡Llegas tardeee!- le hizo saber Honda.

-¡ya lo sé! ¡¿Me quedé dormido, vale?!-contesto él, algo mosqueado.

-bueno, bueno, ¿estamos todos, no?-el abuelo se interpuso- Pues entonces pongámonos en marcha.

Olvidaron la peleílla y se montaron todos en el coche. Iban algo apretados, pero como Yugi no ocupaba mucho espacio, no era tan incomodo.

No fue un viaje muy largo, unos veinte minutos, que pasaron rápidos entre las risas de los chicos.

Por fin llegaron. Tenía unas puertas enormes, varios recintos y un montón de pasillos interminables, con un montón de cosas de todo tipo.

Incluso Yami desde en sennen puzzle se sorprendió un poco de lo inmenso que era el lugar, aunque su expresión no cambió.

-waw- dijo Yugi, casi susurrando.

-bueno, ahora iremos poco a poco por los pasillos que más nos llamen la atención.

Lo primero que hicieron fue ir a preguntar dónde estaba cada cosa. Como no acababan de aclararse, tuvieron que escribirlo en un papel.

-A ver... -dijo el abuelo, mirando la hoja- pesca... mecánica... hogar... no, no, emmm, ¿y aquí...? Bodas... fiestas... libros... supongo que podemos comenzar por esas tres secciones, y luego ya iremos a ver más.

-bien.-contestó con una sonrisa Yugi.

-de acuerdo-dijo Anzu.

-por mí bien-contestó Honda.

Jonouchi simplemente asintió.

Estuvieron mirando durante horas.

También cogieron muchas cosas para la tienda. Dieron mil vueltas por los largos pasillos, pero a Yugi no le llamaba nada la atención lo suficiente como para quererlo.

Como comenzaba a hacerse tarde decidieron ir a cenar a uno de los restaurantes que había por allí.

Invitó el abuelo. Comieron todos hamburguesa, y estuvieron comentando lo que habían visto, lo que más les había gustado...

Durante el postre, Yugi se fijó en la apartada, pequeña y oscura tienda de mascotas que había en frente de donde estaban comiendo.

Se quedó mirándola un rato.

-ey, Yugi, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó Anzu, que estaba sentada a su lado, y fue la que se dio cuenta de que su amigo estaba muy pensativo mirando fijamente hacia delante.

-¿eh? ¡Oh! Sí, sí, tranquila, es solo que me ha llamado la atención esa tienda de allí.

-Bueno, pues entremos.-dijo Anzu.

-¡puff!-Jonouchi resopló- deja, deja, yo de aquí no me muevo. Estoy que reviento.

-a mí tampoco me apetece ir-dijo Honda

-lo siento, Yugi, yo estoy muy cansado. Hoy hemos andado mucho, y yo estoy muy mayor ya para tanto andar.-dijo su abuelo.

-¡que sosos sois!- gritó Anzu, cogiendo a Yugi del brazo y arrastrándole en dirección a la tienda.-tranquilo, yo te acompaño, me encantan los animales.

Anzu y Yugi entraron en la tienda. Era básicamente un estrecho pasillo con jaulas y peceras a los lados, vacías prácticamente todas. Llegaron al final, donde había algo más de espacio, y un tendero.

-Buenos días, ¿que se les ofrece?

-¡oh!, nada en realidad, solo hemos venido a mirar.

-está bien-respondió él, con una sonrisa amistosa-perdonar el desorden, y la falta de animales, pero vamos a cerrar esta tienda para abrir otra más nueva aquí al lado.

-no pasa nada-respondió Yugi-está bien así.

Anzu se quedó mirando los hamsters que estaban al lado del mostrador.

A Yugi le llamó la atención una gran jaula que estaba algo más apartada, en una esquina. En ella vio una pequeña bola de pelo negra, acurrucada entre las tiras de papel de periódico que había en el suelo de la jaula.

Se agachó para mirar mejor. La bolita de pelo se desenroscó para sentarse en una elegante postura, y mirar a Yugi.

-Es el último gato que nos queda-interrumpió el tendero-nadie lo ha querido.

Yugi, sin apartar su mirada de la del pequeño gato, preguntó:

-¿y cuanto dinero cuesta?

-llévatelo si quieres. Esos gatos nos los dan para que encontremos dueños que les quieran. No los vendemos.

Yami no pudo evitar mirar al felino que se encontraba ante él. El gato se acercó a Yugi, y olisqueó el sennen puzzle desde las rejas, e intentó acariciarse con él, empujando.

-¡oohhhh! ¡Qué monada! -exclamó Yugi.

El tendero abrió la jaula, sacó al gato y se lo dio a Yugi.

El gatito comenzó a ronronear en sus brazos. Anzu se acercó para acariciarlo ella también.

-sí que es encantador.-dijo ella.

-entonces...-dijo Yugi-¿dices que me lo puedo quedar?

-sí, claro. Si me prometes que lo vas a cuidar bien.

-¡claro!

-deberías pensar en un nombre-señaló Anzu mientras volvían al restaurante por el estrecho pasillo.

-hmm...-Yugi se puso pensativo, y al de un rato, exclamó-¡ya sé! Lo llamaré Moon, porque es negro y su pelo tiene un brillo como el de la luna.

-me parece un nombre adecuado para él, aunque la luna es blanca, pero bueno. -pensó en voz alta Anzu- Sí, me gusta. Moon. Suena bien. ¡ jajaja!

Yugi sonrió mientras continuaba acariciando al pequeño Moon, al que parecían gustarle las caricias.

Llegaron a la mesa.

-¿qué es eso que llevas en brazos, Yugi?- le preguntó Honda, que estaba de frente y le vio venir con Moon en brazos.

-es un gatito que tenían en la tienda. Me he encariñado con él y he decidido que me lo voy a quedar.

El abuelo se alarmó

- de eso nada. En la tienda no pueden entrar animales. Y menos gatos que se ponen a arañarlo todo.

Yugi puso cara de corderito degollado

-porfaaa, vengaaa abuelooo, será mi regalo. Te prometo que lo cuidare y no causará ningún problema.

El abuelo se cruzo de brazos.

-bueno, es más barato que cualquier otra cosa. Hmm..., bueno, está bien, puedes quedártelo.

-¡yupiii! ¡Gracias abuelo!

-pero como vea un solo arañazo por la casa lo traemos de vuelta.

-sí, sí, tranquilo, lo cuidaré bien. Muchas gracias.

Lo acariciaron todos (el abuelo también) durante la corta sobremesa, y luego volvieron a los grandes almacenes, pues el abuelo aún tenía un par de cosas que comprar. Estuvieron mirando un rato, hasta que el suelo comenzó a temblar al compás de un estruendo que provenía de una tienda no muy lejos de allí. En pocos segundos la zona se llenó de gente corriendo en dirección contraria a las llamas que teñían el ambiente de un peligroso color naranja.

-¿¡qué ha sido eso!?- saltó Jonouchi.

-parece que ha explotado una bomba. Vayámonos de aquí antes de que nos alcancen las llamas.-dijo Honda.

Se levantaron. Pero con el alboroto Moon se asustó y salió corriendo. Yugi intentó agarrarle, pero se le escapó.

-¡no!-exclamó.

-déjalo Yugi, sabrá cuidarse solo-le dijo su abuelo, mientras terminaba de levantarse.

-pero...-protestó Yugi.

-déjalo. Tú eres más importante.-interrumpió Anzu.

Las llamas cada vez se propagaban más y más rápido, y tuvieron que correr. Yugi era el más lento, quedándose atrás.

De repente una de las tiendas por las que pasaban escupió una gran nube de fuego, cortándole el paso a Yugi.

-¡Yugi!- gritó su abuelo, preocupado.

-estoy bien, continuad vosotros. Ya encontraré otro camino.

Yugi se dio la vuelta, y vio a Moon atrapado entre los restos de una tienda en llamas. Asustado, corrió a ayudarle. Y para cuando se dió cuenta no quedaba nadie en el centro.

De repente apareció una sombra entre las llamas.

-¿Qué haces aún aquí, niño?-preguntó una voz ronca que venía de la sombra.

-Yo... yo no pude salir.

El sonido de las sirenas de las ambulancias comenzaba a oírse a lo lejos.

-¿usted tampoco puede salir?-preguntó, asustado.

-¿yo?, claro que puedo salir. He sido yo el que ha colocado la bomba.

Yugi quería correr lo más rápido posible, pero no tenía adonde. Quería preguntarle por qué había hecho tal cosa, pero sus labios no se movieron. Yugi estaba paralizado por el miedo.

-¿no vas a moverte? , bueno, entonces morirás.-la misteriosa sombra se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

Yugi miró al pequeño gato, que se había lesionado en una de las patas traseras al sacarle de donde estaba. Yami se cabreó. El sennen puzzle comenzó a brillar, y las llamas de alrededor se apagaron.

-es la hora del juego.

-¿eh?-el terrorista miró hacia atrás.

-será un juego de las sombras. El que pierda, morirá.

El terrorista comenzó a reír.

-hacía tiempo que alguien no me hacía una propuesta tan interesante. Dime las reglas y estaré encantado de ganarte.

Yami soltó una de sus sonrisas.

-las reglas son rencillas, el campo de juego serán los pasillos de este recinto. Si se sales de ahí, pierdes. Nos lanzaremos estas bombas el uno al otro, hasta que uno gane.

Yami sujetaba una pequeña bomba e la mano.

-hay dos de estas en la bolsa que tienes ahí.-continuó explicando.-si te quedas sin bombas tendrás que venir a por más.

-entendido.- el terrorista cogió las bombas y salió corriendo por uno de los pasillos.

-comencemos.

No tardó en aparecer una de las bombas con la mecha encendida rodando hasta Yami, que no dudó en recogerla y lanzarla de vuelta. Sin embargo el terrorista había lanzado también su otra bomba, al pasillo de al lado, y cuando estalló hizo volar por los aires varios de los objetos que había en ella.

Por suerte a Yami no le dio ninguno de ellos. Yami pensó durante un momento, y luego se alejó de allí, dejando vía libre al terrorista para que cogiera más bombas. Después de un rato esquivando explosiones, Yami corrió al lugar más alejado, procurando no hacer ningún ruido. Por el camino logró identificar dónde estaba su rival, que se dirigía a por más munición.

Mientras el terrorista reponía sus bombas, Yami encendió y colocó una de suyas en el último pasillo, y luego corrió en dirección contraria hasta cambiar de pasillo.

Esperó unos instantes hasta que la bomba explotó, y los pasillos comenzaron a caer de uno en uno, como si fueran simples fichas de dominó, atrapando al terrorista entre dos de ellas.

Yami comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba el terrorista, y cuando llegó, le preguntó:

-¿por qué pusiste esas dos bombas? No logro entenderlo. Ni siquiera has pedido dinero a cambio de dejar de hacerlo.

-es que yo no quiero nada. Tan solo sufrimiento.

-¿y entonces porqué tus bombas no causan mayor explosión?

El terrorista comenzó a reír.

-porque si matas a la gente no sufre. Solo sufren si están vivos.

Yami se cabreó.

-¿¡qué sabrás tú de la muerte!?

De repente, otra explosión lanzó a ambos por los aires.

El terrorista había encendido una de sus bombas para salir, ya que anteriormente se había hecho con un chaleco a prueba de explosiones. Como Yami estaba al otro lado, y algo alejado solo ele alcanzó la onda expansiva. Sin embargo, cuando aún estaban los dos en el aire, cogió una chapa de metal cuadrada de metro y medio más o menos para usarla como escudo, pues no dudó un instante en coger la bomba que le había sobrado, encenderla y lanzársela al terrorista, haciendo que explotara y saliera volando fuera de ése recinto.

-Has perdido.-dijo, con un tono de voz más serio de lo habitual.

-bueno, y que vas a hacer, ¿matarme?

-ése era el trato.

El terrorista echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo, pero se tropezó, cayendo al suelo.

-has jugado con la vida de la gente, sin saber valorar ni siquiera la tuya.-dijo Yami, mientras el ojo de Horus brillaba en su frente.

Al terrorista, aún en el suelo, y como si fuera un bomba humana, comenzaron a explotarle una a una todas las partes de su cuerpo, hasta terminar muriendo desangrado, pero no antes sin ver la sombra de Yami desaparecer entre las llamas.

Buno, con esto acaba el capítulo siete. Y como ya dije, en el próximo cap Yugi va a juicio.

Espero que os esté pareciendo interesante!

Dejen coments please!


	8. Chapter 8

**8.- LA LEY DE LA OSCURIDAD**  
Capítulo 8  
El juicio

Bueno, pues con este ya van 8 (weeee!)  
No se mucho de juicios (lo poco que he visto en la tv o jugado a algún juego) he intentado hacerlo lo mejor posible sin que resulte demasiado tostón, espero que lo disfrutéis. n.n

La policía y los bomberos no tardaron en apagar las llamas y encontrar a Yugi.

En cuanto lo pusieron a salvo el primero que fue a darle un gran abrazo fue su abuelo.

-¡menos mal que estas a salvo!¿¡te has lastimado!?

-tranquilo, abuelo. No me he hecho daño, estoy bien.

No le dejaron estar mucho rato hablando, pues enseguida le llevaron a un hospital ha hacerle un chequeo por si había sufrido lesiones internas. Su abuelo no le acompañó, pues tenía que llevar de vuelta a Jonouchi, Honda y Anzu.

Una vez allí, uno de los médicos le pidió que se quitara la ropa para poder ver mejor si estaba herido o no, y comenzó a examinarle y preguntarle si le dolía algo, o recordaba haberse golpeado contra algo, a lo que Yugi respondió que no.

Después de ve que Yugi estaba bien, le mandó volver a vestirse e ir a la sala de espera hasta que viniera a recogerle su abuelo.

Mientras los médicos atendían a los heridos en la explosión, y demás gente que estaba allí, Yugi decidió ir a dar un paseo por allí, aunque su abuelo no fuera a tardar mucho.

Mientras charlaba con uno de los afectados por la explosión, que tan solo tenía alguna que otra quemadura leve, se dio cuenta de que un pequeño gato negro les observaba desde la ventana. Era Moon, que le había seguido hasta el hospital.

Abrió la ventana para cogerlo en brazos.

El abuelo no tardó en llegar, después de asegurarse de que estaba bien llevó a su nieto a la tienda.

Pero los problemas no habían hecho más que empezar.

A la mañana siguiente, sobre las ocho de la mañana, Yugi se despertó, con el ruido que provenía del piso de abajo. Se vistió rápidamente, y al bajar, se encontró con su abuelo hablando con dos policías, que venían a llevarse a Yugi para juzgarlo por todos los delitos por los que se le acusaba. El juicio comenzaba a las diez, y por eso vinieron tan temprano, ya que el día anterior no pudieron llevárselo a causa del accidente que tuvo en los grandes almacenes.

-¿qué está ocurriendo, abuelo?-preguntó, preocupado.

El abuelo dejó el pequeño debate que estaba teniendo con los policías para agacharse y mirar a Yugi desde su misma altura, y contarle lo que estaba pasando.

-¡pero pensaba que ya había quedado claro que no fui yo!-protestó Yugi, preocupado.

Uno de los policías, sorprendido por lo joven que era el chico al que tenían que arrestar, le informó sobre lo que estaba pasando:

-veras, mientras tú estabas en el instituto, nosotros investigábamos todos esos casos en los que te has visto involucrado, y ya que eres el principal sospechoso, y sin ninguna coartada en ninguno de los casos, se ha decidido llevarte a juicio a ver si se aclaran las cosas. Más aún después del atentado de ayer, en el que hemos encontrado al culpable... emm, bueno, muerto. Y según tenemos entendido fuiste tú el último que lo vio.

-¡¿muerto!?-gritó Yugi, sorprendido.

-sí, bueno, más o menos. Supimos que era él por los restos de pólvora y aceite que tenían sus restos.-aclaró amablemente el policía-lo bueno es que ya no habrá más atentados contra él.

-¿y lo malo?-preguntó Yugi, aún algo sorprendido.

-lo malo es que fue asesinado. No sabemos exactamente cómo, pero alguien lo mató. Y luego está el misterio de porqué estaban todas las baldas de los pasillos toradas, y las otras explosiones pequeñas que se produjeron después de la principal. ¿No oirías tú algo mientras estabas ahí dentro, no?

-no, lo siento, no recuerdo nada de lo ocurrido.

-Hmm, bueno, no importa, supongo que te desmayarías por el susto o algo.

-de todos modos no puedo ignorar mis órdenes. Tendrás que venirte con nosotros a juicio. Usted debería venirse también.-terminó el policía, dirigiéndose al abuelo.

Se montaron los cuatro en el coche, y llegaron al juzgado poco después.

-qué grande es.-dijo Yugi.

-sí. Más de lo que parece por fuera, ¿verdad?-respondió amablemente el policía de antes

Entraron por una gran puerta hacia un enorme pasillo, donde había un montón de puertas, ascensores y escaleras.

Después de pasar varias puertas se detuvieron en frente de una de ellas.

-es aquí.-señaló el policía.

Yugi tragó saliva.

-Como suponemos que no habéis tenido tiempo de contratar ninguno, te hemos asignado un abogado.-dijo dirigiendose a Yugi.

-gracias.

-jaja, no hace falta que las des, se supone que es un derecho que tenemos todos los ciudadanos.

Entraron en la gran sala. No había demasiada gente, aunque era más de la que Yugi esperaba.

Se sentó en una mesa al lado de un hombre joven trajeado de azul, que tenía una pequeña carpeta encima de la mesa.

A unos metros había otra mesa, con otro hombre de traje azul, algo más mayor que el que estaba a su lado. Con una carpeta más grande. En frente el lugar donde se sentaba el juez, que aún no había llegado, y a la derecha e izquierda dos asientos más.

Yugi comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

El hombre que estaba a su lado le miró.

-¿Tú eres el acusado, verdad?-preguntó el señor- en menudo lío te has metido, chaval.

-¿tan malo es?-preguntó Yugi, casi susurrando.

El abogado asintió.

-no sé si de verdad has sido tú o no. Pero desde luego es algo serio.

Antes de que Yugi pudiera decir nada más, el juez entró por la puerta, se sentó en su sitio. Golpeó el mazo pidiendo silencio, y comenzó el juicio.

El señor se levantó.

-abogado defensor. Preparado.

El hombre de la otra mesa también se puso en pie.

-abogado fiscal. Preparado.

-bien. Cuáles son los cargos por los que se le acusa a este menor.

El otro hombre comenzó a nombrar un montón de delitos. La mayoría de homicidio, en los que Yugi era el principal sospechoso.

Los dos abogados se enzarzaron en un reñido debate, aportando diversas pruebas a favor y en contra de Yugi.

Que si no tiene la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo..., que si tenía motivos..., que si no los tenía..., que si fue el único que estaba allí...

-¡protesto!-gritó de repente el abogado de Yugi.

-se admite-dijo el juez.

-Tengo pruebas de que en al menos uno de los crímenes de los que se le acusa no estaba solo con la víctima.-continuó el abogado.

-¡protesto!-dijo el fiscal.

-no se admite.

El abogado de Yugi sacó un CD de su maleta. Se levantó, y se lo entregó al juez, que hizo una señal con la maño para que trajeran una pantalla para ver el contenido del CD.

Mientras lo traían el hombre comenzó a hablar.

-ese disco contiene la grabación de una de las cámaras de los grandes almacenes donde se cometió uno de los crímenes por los que se le acusa a Yugi Muto, que estuvo presente en el momento de la explosión. La imagen, desgraciadamente, es de baja calidad. Sin embargo se puede apreciar claramente tras las llamas provocadas por la explosión dos siluetas.-explicó-la primera pertenece al terrorista, la víctima. Sin embargo, la segunda, aunque muy parecida a la del acusado, la policía ha podido confirmar que no es suya.

Tras esto, el juicio se centró en el último caso, dando lugar a varias protestas y explicaciones.

-¡protesto! -gritó esta vez el fiscal.

-se admite.

-el lugar en el que están grabadas ésas imágenes eran unos grandes almacenes. Cualquiera pudo pasar por ahí en ese momento.

-¡protesto!-volvió a gritar el abogado.- estas imágenes fueron grabadas después de evacuar el edificio. Allí no había nadie más que el terrorista, el acusado, y el hombre o mujer al que pertenece esa silueta.

Se admite.-continuó el juez- con esto a qué conclusión quiere llegar.

-la única conclusión que se puede sacar de todo esto es que a mi defendido le han tendido una trampa mi señoría. En otras palabras, ha sido incriminado.

-¡protesto!-

-se admite.

-el acusado ha podido perfectamente manipular su aspecto para que al pasar por la cámara le grabara, y así poder afirmar la incriminación. Usted mismo ha dicho que se le parecía.

-¡protesto! Mis palabras no fueron esas.

-se admite. Lean las palabras del abogado, por favor.

- "la primera pertenece al terrorista, la víctima. Sin embargo, la segunda, aunque muy parecida a la del acusado, la policía ha podido confirmar que no es suya." -leyó el mecanógrafo.

-¡protesto!-de nuevo el fiscal.

-no se admite. Por favor, procedan a llamar a sus testigos.

-¡protesto!-de nuevo el abogado.

-no se admite.

El fiscal llamó primero a Yugi. El abogado volvió a protestar, y se le volvió a denegar.

Después se jurar decir la verdad, Yugi se sentó en un pequeño cubículo a la derecha del juez.

-¿estaba usted en el lugar y momento en los que se produjeron los crímenes de los que se le acusa?-le preguntó el fiscal.

-s...~sí-balbuceó Yugi.

-¿fue usted el responsable de esos crímenes?-volvió a preguntar.

-yo..., no lo sé. No soy capaz de acordarme de lo que pasó. ¡Pero yo no haría nada como eso!- exclamó con un nudo en la garganta.

-ya, claro.

-¡protesto!

-se admite.

-está bien, no hay más preguntas para el acusado. Me gustaría llamar ahora a su querido abuelo.

El abuelo se sentó donde estaba Yugi, que volvió al lado del abogado.

-sólo le hare una pregunta. ¿Ha estado el acusado más ausente de lo habitual, cambiado alguna costumbre, o le notó falta de sueño las últimas semanas?

El abuelo agachó la cabeza. Finalmente, contestó muy serio.

-sí, señor.

-gracias.-dijo el fiscal.

-sin embargo-continuó el abuelo- me siento en el deber de decir que conozco bien a mi nieto y sé con seguridad que no sería capaz de cometer esos crímenes de los que se le está acusando.

-protesto, eso es una opinión.

-se admite.

-no hay más preguntas.-dijo el fiscal.

-tampoco tenemos preguntas.-dijo el abogado.

-¡pero si no has hecho ninguna!-le dijo Yugi, susurrando para no hacer demasiado ruido.

-no tenemos nada que preguntar. Nada que deje claro que no fuiste tú ninguna de las veces.

-pero...

El juez dio tres golpes con el mazo.

-muy bien. El jurado se retirará a deliberar. El Benedicto se dará dentro de veinte minutos.

Volvió a golpear con el mazo, se levantó a la par que el jurado, y se marcharon todos a deliberar.

Tras el jurado, el fiscal fue el siguiente en marcharse de la sala. Yugi corrió a abrazar a su abuelo.

-tengo miedo, abuelo.

-tranquilo. Veras como es solo un malentendido. Yo sé que no has sido tú.

-gracias. ¿Puedo ir un momento al lavabo a lavarme las manos y la cara?

-sí, claro. Ve y dile al policía que nos ha traído hasta aquí. Seguro que él sabe dónde están

Yugi asintió y le preguntó al policía, que accedió amablemente a indicarle el camino. No estaba lejos. Tras varias puertas a la derecha.

Yugi fue caminando despacito por el gran pasillo, pensativo, escuchando el murmullo detrás de las puertas por las que iba pasando.

Le pilló desprevenido cuando una de ellas se abrió de repente golpeándole y tirándole al suelo.

De ella salía un señor algo desaliñado, soltando insultos dirigidos al juez. Sin mirar siquiera a quién había arrollado giró la esquina y se metió en el baño.

Yugi no tardó en levantarse y meterse también.

Se lavó las manos y la cara y se miró al espejo. El tipo de antes salió de uno de los baños.

Yugi se dio cuenta de que era el que le había empujado con la puerta, pero no dijo nada. Simplemente le miró. El señor se cabreó y comenzó a insultarle.

-oiga señor, que yo no le he hecho nada. De hecho el que me ha tirado al suelo empujándome con la puerta ha sido usted.-se defendió.

Al señor le hizo menos gracia aún. Cogió a Yugi y le trió al suelo.

-a ver si aprendes a no meterte con personas mayores que tú-dijo, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Acababa de tirar a Yugi al suelo sin pedir disculpas, le había insultado, y le había vuelto a tirar contra el suelo.

Yami no se lo iba a perdonar.

El sennen puzzle comenzó a brillar. La oscura sombra de Yami se alzó con tres luminosos ojos brillando en ella.

El hombre intentó salir del baño, sin éxito.

-¿pero qué...?

-es la hora del juego.

El señor se dio la vuelta.

-aunque si te disculpas ahora no tienes porqué jugar conmigo.

-yo nunca pido perdón.

-entonces, que comience el juego.

El lugar comenzó a hacerse grande y a llenarse de espejos en lugares aleatorios hasta que quedó cubierto de ellos completamente.

-las reglas son sencillas. Esto en un laberinto. El que antes logre llegar a la meta del otro lado por el camino correcto, gana. Sin embargo, será un juego de las sombras.

-¿y qué gano yo jugando contigo?-dijo el señor, intentando disimular el miedo.

Yami sonrió.

-si me ganas te perdonaré. Si no... Más te vale disculparte.

-¡JA! ¿y crees que un crio cómo tú me va a ganar en un juego tan sencillo? Está bien. Jugaré a tu estúpido juego.

-empecemos.

El hombre echó a correr, aunque no paraba de darse contra los espejos.

Yami fue caminando prudentemente, palpando las paredes para saber por dónde ir.

Mientras el faraón avanzaba lentamente por el laberinto, su rival corría torpemente en círculos.

Tras cinco minutos, y a punto de llegar a la meta, Yami comenzó a sonreír sádicamente. Tras pocos metros, se encontró con el otro hombre, que estaba ya en la meta.

-me pregunto qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia.-dijo el señor.

-me pregunto cómo te has hecho esas heridas en la mano-contestó Yami sin dejar de sonreír.

Yami se dio la vuelta para ver que efectivamente, su rival se había hecho su propio camino rompiendo los espejos y caminando en línea recta.

La ilusión desapareció.

-has hecho trampas. Así que gano yo.

-¡tsk! ¿¡Y te crees que le voy a pedir perdón a un crio!?

El hombre levantó el puño ensangrentado y le lanzó un puñetazo a Yami, que se apartó esquivándolo con facilidad.

Yami miró al hombre, alzó el dedo hacia él, y el ojo de Horus brilló en su frente.

-La puerta de la oscuridad, se ha abierto.

El hombre lanzó otro puñetazo. Esta vez Yami no tuvo la necesidad de esquivarlo.

-eres un maleducado, te dedicas a molestar a la gente, no te preocupas ni por tu propio reflejo. Bien, pues ahora lo verás todo a través de los espejos. Igual que las moscas, como una que eres.

Yami salió del lavabo para volver a la sala, pues ya habían pasado 15 minutos.

Entró y se sentó donde había estado sentado Yugi.

-no te preocupes-dijo el abogado-aun si llegan a declararte culpable eres un menor. No podrán hacerte mucho.

-no es eso lo que me preocupa-respondió Yami, con su característica voz, dejando al abogado en blanco.

Por fin llegó el juez.

-bien, el jurado ha hecho su votación. Y el Benedicto es que encontramos al acusado...

...

Muahahahaha, tendréis que esperar al siguiente capítulo para saberlo.

Ya sé que hay poca acción, pero me salió así, que se le va a hacer. Aun así espero que lo hayáis disfrutado.

Hasta el próximo cap!  
Dejen algún coment, gracias!  
(Y gracias por los que ya habéis comentado ^.^)


	9. Chapter 9

**9.- LA LEY DE LA OSCURIDAD**  
Capítulo 9  
Nuevo compañero

-declaramos al acusado. . . culpable de todos los delitos, y lo condeno a permanecer en un reformatorio durante treinta y ocho años siete meses y cinco días.

El juez dio un último golpe con el mazo y salió de la sala mientras dos policías esposaban a Yami y se lo llevaban a la furgoneta.

-lo siento-le dijo el abogado al abuelo.

-tranquilo. Hizo lo que pudo.-le respondió él.

Los dos policías y Yami abandonaron la sala.

-oye, se que no es buen momento, pero..., ¿no está como más alto?

-yo lo veo igual que siempre.

-hmm, serán cosas mías. De todos modos continuaré investigando. Si de verdad es inocente debe de haber alguna pista, y si la hay la encontraré. Ese crío no puede ser tan cruel. Al menos su actitud no lo es.

-gracias.

Los dos se marcharon de la sala. Yami iba al reformatorio en la furgoneta con los os policías. No cruzaron una sola palabra en todo el viaje, que no fue precisamente corto.

Se bajaron los tres del coche, y le llevaron hacia unas puertas de color gris, que chirriaron al abrirse cuando la secretaria pulsó el botón después de ver a los policías.

Entraron y caminaron por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a la ceda que le correspondía. Yami entró sin decir una palabra ni hacer ningún tipo de gesto. Dentro había otro chico, de la misma edad de Yugi a juzgar por su apariencia. Estaba dormido en una de las camas.

-acaban de terminar de comer. Se está echando la siesta. Si tienes hambre dilo, si no, no se hace nada hasta las siete de la tarde.

Después de un rato Yami le hizo gestos al guardia más cercano pidiendole papel y boli, que era el mismo que lo había acompañado en el juicio.

-se supone que no debemos dejaros ese tipo de cosas-dijo el vigilante.-pero bueno, te lo dejo si me lo devuelves luego.

Yami asintió como demostrando su agradecimiento, pero no soltó ni una palabra

Comenzó a escribir en el papel, apoyado en la mesita que tenían en la esquina de la habitación. No tardó en devolverle el bolígrafo al guardia.

Después tumbó encima de su cama, observó unos instantes a su compañero de celda, y cerró los ojos.

Al de un rato sonó un molesto ruido, como si fuera una especie de alarma de incendios.

Yugi se despertó confundido y cansado. Miro a su alrededor sin saber muy bien dónde se encontraba. Había otra persona en su misma habitación, que le miraba.

-hola-saludó Yugi.

-hola-le devolvió el saludo su compañero.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos hasta que Yugi se percató del tozo de papel doblado que se encontraba encima de una pequeña mesa en la habitación. Se estiró para cogerlo.

'Para Yugi'

-¿lo has escrito tú?

-no. Igual ha sido uno de los guardias. ¿Supongo que ése es tu nombre, no?

-sí.

-pues lee lo que pone. Ahí dice que es para tí.

Yugi asintió mientras abría el trozo de papel escrito.

'Te declararon culpable en el juicio. Estás en la cárcel. Ten cuidado.'

-¡¿qué es esto?! -saltó Yugi.

-¿el qué?-curioseó el compañero-¿qué pone?

Yugi miró a su alrededor ignorando la pregunta de su compañero.

Se dio la vuelta y vio los barrotes. Dejó caer el papel y se levantó para mirar a través de ellos. Estaba casi al final de un largo pasillo lleno de celdas iguales, con gente con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿te encuentras bien?-le preguntó su compañero.

Las puertas comenzaron abrirse. Yugi pegó un salto hacia atrás.

El chico se levantó para mirar lo que había escrito en el papel, luego miró a Yugi con cara de asombro.

-¿es que no sabías cómo te declararon en tu propio juicio?

-no. Recuerdo que fui al servicio. Luego me he despertado aquí.

-¡¿tienes pérdidas de memoria?!

Yugi asintió.

Es la hora del recreo. ¿Te apetecería ir juntos y me cuentas más? Vine anteayer y ninguna de las personas que hay aquí me parece... bueno, no me parece que sean buenos amigos.

Salieron de la celda y se pusieron en la larga fila que se había formado.

-¿qué ocurre?-preguntó Yugi.

-hay que ponerse así cada vez que salimos o entramos para que nos cuenten a ver si falta alguien.-contestó su compañero-. Es por seguridad.

-ah.

Las celdas volvieron a cerrarse.

-por cierto-volvió a hablar el chico- mi nombre es Pablo.

Uno de los guardias pitó una vez con el silbato que llevaba al cuello.

-eso significa que han acabado de contar y nos podemos ir ya afuera.

-oye...-dijo tímidamente Yugi- tú...¿tú eres inocente de lo que se supone que hiciste para estar aquí?

Pablo sonrió.

-sí. Pero supongo que eso ya no importa.

Pasaron por varias puertas y largos pasillos hasta llegar a una especie de campo casi sin hierba y vallado de un lado al otro. Tenía dos pistas de baloncesto, a un lado varios aparatos para hacer ejercicio y varios guardias repartidos por toda la zona.

La gente comenzó a dispersarse por el lugar.

Yugi y Pablo se quedaron sentados cerca de la puerta.

-¿Y tú?-preguntó Pablo.

-¿yo qué?

-pregunto, a ver si tú tampoco hiciste nada de lo que te acusan.

-no. Bueno, no lo recuerdo. Pero sé que no hice esas cosas.

-Este lugar es peligroso. Por muchos guardias que haya siempre hay alguien que viene a por ti. Si estás solo estás perdido. ¿Te gustaría que fuéramos amigos? Así al menos nos tendríamos el uno al otro.

-claro que sí.-contestó Yugi con una gran sonrisa.

Pablo le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿cuánto rato estaremos aquí?

-normalmente hasta las nueve y media más o menos. Pero a veces hay algún evento especial o así. Luego cenamos. A veces nos dejan ver alguna película. Luego nos vamos a la cama hasta las ocho del día siguiente.

-vaya. ¿Y no se puede hacer nada para matar el tiempo?

-sí, claro. Hay varias actividades que se puede hacer durante las siestas, o los recreos. Hay un taller de manualidades y pintura. O puedes apuntarte a la cocina que creo que les falta gente.

-¿Y cuando podre hablar con mi abuelo?

-las visitas son los martes a las ocho.

-aún faltan tres días...

Pablo y Yugi estuvieron charlando un rato hasta que se les acercó uno de los chavales que estaba jugando al baloncesto, pues se le había ido el balón y había caído cerca.

Les soltó una mirada amenazadora, y volvió de nuevo al campo.

-tengo miedo-dijo Yugi.

-y yo. Esos tipos siempre andan buscando pelea. Normalmente con gente más débil que ellos. Supongo que ahora tendremos que andar con cuidado. Sobre todo cuando estemos lejos de los guardias.

-no me gusta este lugar-soltó Yugi, con los ojos llorosos.

-ni a ti ni a nadie. Pero tampoco podemos salir.

Volvió a sonar el timbre y la gente comenzó a dejar lo que estaba haciendo y volver a sus respectivas celdas.

Al pasar el chico de antes volvió a mirarles.

Después del recuento se metieron a sus celdas, y más tarde se apagaron las luces. Hacía frío, se escuchaban sonidos extraños y olía raro. No era el lugar más cómodo del mundo, vamos.

Ni Yugi ni Pablo podían dormir, así que se quedaron charlando un rato. Hasta que un ruido que no era del goteo de las cañerías les asustó.

-hola chicos.-dijo una voz amenazadora por detrás de los barrotes.

-¿q...quién eres? ¿Donde están los guardias?-preguntó asustado Yugi.

-los guardias han tenido que atender una pequeña emergencia y no están. Qué pena, ¿no?

-no puedes entrar. Está cerrado.-dijo Pablo.

-¿no creerás que soy tan tonto como para no coger las llaves, verdad?

La puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente.

El matón llevaba un palo de madera en la mano.

Los dos amigos tragaron saliva.

-¿porqué te metes con nosotros? ¡No te hemos hecho nada!

El matón se paró en mitad de la habitación.

-¿qué porqué? ¿No es obvio? Por el colgante que llevas al cuello. No sé si sabrás pero aquí no dejan pasar armas, y eso tiene mucha punta. Es peligroso, y lo quiero. Si a los guardias se les ha pasado confiscarlo no es mi problema.

Yugi agarró el puzzle. Pablo lo miró un instante antes de volver a mirar al matón, que continuó andando lentamente hacia ellos.

El sennen puzzle comenzó a brillar. El plan de Yami para salir de la cárcel no era precisamente ese, pero si Yugi necesitaba ayuda, no le iba a dejar solo, y menos si también iba a sufrir algún amigo suyo.

-es la hora del juego

-¿juego? ¿Y a qué pretendes jugar en la cárcel y sin luz?

-será un juego parecido al escondite.

-Yugi, déjalo, dale el colgante y te dejará en paz. Así solo vamos a tener algo más de tiempo, y a lo mejor nos pillan.

-eso es un juego de niños. Y me aburre.-contestó el matón ignorando a Pablo, que se encontraba detrás.

-no será un juego normal, sino un juego de las sombras.

-¿y eso cambia el juego?

Yami sonrió.

-sí. El que sobreviva gana. Es la única regla. Pero no nos esconderemos el uno del otro.

-¿y entonces de quién?

-Lo sabrás si te encuentran, y no son los guardias, ya que, como bien has dicho, no hay ninguno ahora. Vamos, el juego ya ha comenzado.

-bien, espero que no me estés engañando, no te conviene.

Yami salió de su celda, seguido del matón. Pablo se levantó para ir con Yami.

-tú quédate ahí. Esto es peligroso.- dijo, sin voltearse a mirarle.

-pero...

La puerta de la celda se cerró y los dos comenzaron a andar por el largo pasillo.

Yami fue directo a la cocina, mientras que el matón continuó andando hasta el patio, donde comenzó a escuchar respiraciones extrañas y pasos descoordinados.

-¿¡quién anda ahí!?-preguntó, sin obtener respuesta alguna.  
Yami llegó a la cocina, cogió el encendedor y encendió los hornos y la freidora. Después cogió el aceite y lo empapó todo con él, excepto la salida. Luego tomó la sartén más grande que encontró con la mano en la que no tenía el encendedor y se subió a una de las mesas, junto al grifo, y esperó.

Mientras tanto, el matón intentaba descubrir qué era lo que había en el patio, curioseando por donde le alcanzaba la vista, hasta que por fin vio algo.

-¿Hola? ¿Supongo que tú serás el que nos tiene que encontrar, no?

...

-bueno, no importa si no contestas. Hagamos un trato. Yo te doy lo que me pidas si pasas de mí y vas a por el otro chaval. ¿Qué te parece? Lo que sea. Tengo muchos contactos.

La extraña respiración comenzó a hacerse más fuerte, como si estuviera más cerca, y parecía como si ahora fuera más de una.

-¿hola? Oye, si sois más de uno puedo haceros dos favores, no me cuesta nada.

Cada vez estaba más cerca, y eran más los pasos que se acercaban a él.

De repente sintió una fría respiración en su cuello. El matón se dio la vuelta lentamente, asustado. A la mitad, y mirando de reojo, vio la pútrida, huesuda y sangrienta cara de una desaliñada chica. Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo hacia el edificio, gritando.

Cuando reunió el valor para mirar hacia atrás había una horda de ellos persiguiéndole, y para su desgracia le estaban alcanzando.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo. En el pasillo le pidió a Pablo que le dejara pasar, pero, y aunque lo había estado intentando, la puerta no se abría.

Los pasos de los zombis se oían cada vez más cerca, y el matón no tenía tiempo para forzar la cerradura, así que continuó corriendo.

Llegó a la cocina, donde se encontró con Yami.

Ignorando a su rival, el matón cogió varios cuchillos para defenderse, y se puso en frente de la puerta.

Los zombis no tardaron en llegar, y él lanzaba cuchillazos a todos los que podía. Sin embargo, ninguno cayó al suelo, ni hizo amago de dolor. En poco rato le quitaron el cuchillo y le hicieron algunas heridas. Se apartó y se fue al fondo, junto con Yami.

-¡vamos a morir!

-no. Solo el perdedor.

En cuanto terminaron de entrar todos en la cocina, Yami cogió el encendedor, lo tiró al suelo y aprovechó cuando los zombis luchaban contra el fuego para escapar usando la satén como escudo contra algunas de las llamas más grandes que alcanzaban.

El matón cogió el vaso más cercano, lo llenó de agua, y la echó al fuego, que se convirtió en una llamarada y alcanzó sus zapatos empapados de aceite.

Se arrastró hacia la salida entre las llamas y los zombis hambrientos, pidiendo auxilio. Llegó solamente hasta la puerta, donde Yami le miró con desprecio, y le dijo.

-eso te pasa por ser tan avaricioso. No todo se logra con dinero y moviendo hilos. Por eso he ganado.

Yami desapareció por el oscuro pasillo mientras el matón usaba las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para apartar a los zombis y escapar de las llamas, sin lograrlo.

Bueno, pues hasta aquí el capitulo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

El próximo comenzará donde lo acabo de dejar.

Y como siempre, comenten, Gracias. n.n


	10. Chapter 10

**10.- LA LEY DE LA OSCURIDAD**

Capítulo 10

La ruleta rusa

Bueno, pues ya hemos llegado a los dos dígitos. Espero que esté siendo de vuestro agrado (y que lo continúe siendo :D).

Yami caminaba de vuelta a su celda mientras el ruido de los agentes de policía llegando al edificio se escuchaba por los pasillos.

Al llegar, se encontró con Pablo, que acababa de salir de la celda.

Corrió hacia Yami, gritando.

-¿¡dónde estabas!? El chico perdió las llaves y pude alcanzarlas. Vamos, volvamos dentro antes de que lleguen los guardias a este pasillo.

Pablo cerró de nuevo con la llave y la lanzó al pasillo. Yami aprovechó para tumbarse de nuevo en la cama.

-oye, Yugi... ¿qué ha pasado mientras yo intentaba salir?

...

-¿Yugi?... vaya, se ha dormido. Debe de estar cansado. Mejor se lo pregunto mañana.

A las ocho en punto sonó el timbre, indicando que la hora de levantarse.

Yugi se despertó de un salto, nervioso y asustado hasta que se calmó unos segundos más tarde.

-¿estás bien?-le preguntó preocupado Pablo-¿has tenido una pesadilla?

-no,... creo. -Yugi dirigió su mirada a su compañero.-ayer... ¿pasó algo?

-sí. ¿Acaso no te acuerdas?

Yugi negó con la cabeza.

-bueno, a ver. Vallamos a desayunar y me cuentas lo que sabes y lo que no sabes más tranquilamente.

-vale.-contestó Yugi más calmado.

Las celdas volvieron a abrirse.

Salieron junto a todos los demás, sin embargo se dieron cuenta enseguida de que había menos guardias. Y había algún policía rondando por el lugar.

-oye Yugi... no sé lo que haríais ayer vosotros dos. Pero parece que se ha armado una gorda.

Los primeros de la fila comenzaron a avanzar hacia el comedor. Los demás fueron por detrás.

Yugi y Pablo fueron atentos al camino a ver si veían algo que les diera una pista, pero no encontraron ninguna.

Por fin llegaron al comedor. Una sala grande y con un montón de mesas.

-se parece al comedor de mi instituto-comentó Yugi.

A Pablo se le escapó una pequeña risa.

-sí, supongo que sí.

Después de coger la bandeja con el desayuno se sentaron en un rincón alejado, cerca de las mesas en las que la gente no daba mala espina.

-bueno, a ver-dijo Pablo-cuéntame hasta donde te acuerdas de lo que ocurrió ayer.

-pues... recuerdo que a la hora del descanso vino alguien que nos miró de una forma muy amenazadora.

-bien, ¿qué pasó después?

-después..., vino a la noche a nuestra celda y la abrió con unas llaves, y nos dijo que no había guardias. Luego dijo que quería mi rompecabezas. Y luego... luego... no me acuerdo.

-hmm..., ¿nada más?

-no. Luego me he despertado.

-vaya, pues qué extraño.

-¿por? ¿Qué pasó luego?

-el chico y tú os fuisteis a jugar a nosequé.

-¿a jugar?

-sí, al menos eso creo. Me pareció extraño, pero bueno. Después él pasó corriendo y se le cayeron las llaves. Para cuando logré alcanzarlas te vi volviendo por el pasillo. Luego te pregunté qué había pasado, pero te quedaste dormido.

Acabaron de desayunar y volvieron a sentarse en sus sitios.

-ahora hay que esperar a que acaben todos y entonces nos mandan de vuelta a las celdas.-aclaró Pablo.- de todas formas me parecen extrañas esas pérdidas de memoria... no sé, ¿qué te parecería ir por la tarde a la biblioteca y nos quedamos a investigar un rato?

Yugi asintió con una sonrisa.

Cuando por fin acabaron todos uno de los guardias encargados de vigilar la puerta pitó unas cuantas veces con su silbato hasta que por fin se callaron todos.

-BIEN-dijo, casi gritando en un tono entre imponente y amenazador.-AYER OCURRIÓ UN INCIDENTE. TODO AQUEL QUE NO SUPIERA ESTO, O QUE NO SEPA NADA DE ESTO QUE SALGA Y VUELVA A SU CELDA. SI ALGUIEN QUE SABE ALGO, SE LARGA Y LO DESCUBRIMOS SE LE ALRGARÁ LA CONDENA.

Volvió a su sitio al lado de la puerta. Casi todos salieron del comedor. Solamente se quedaron cinco personas; Yugi, Pablo, y otros tres.

-vaya, vaya- empezó a hablar de nuevo el mismo guardia de antes, esta vez con una voz algo más suave.

-Bien, acompañarme a la sala de interrogatorios.

Los cinco lo siguieron como perritos hasta el otro lado del edificio sin articular una sola palabra.

Eran varias salas, y les metieron a cada uno en una de ellas. Dentro había una mesa y tres sillas, al menos en la que estaba Yugi.

Yugi se sentó en una de las sillas. El guardia se quedó en la puerta y le hizo un gesto de que esperara a Yugi antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.

Tardó un buen rato en volver a aparecer.

-hola-saludó seriamente mientras miraba el bloc de notas que sujetaba en su mano.-¿tú debes de ser Yugi, no?

-s-sí.

-muy bien.-dijo mientras tomaba asiento en frente de Yugi- Pues cuéntame todo lo que sepas.

-Emm..., uno de los presos vino a la noche a nuestra celda y la abrió con unas llaves, y nos dijo que no había guardias, que se habían ido. Después nos amenazó.

-¿por qué hizo eso?

-pues por...-Yugi hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar.- quería que le diésemos algo, pero no me acuerdo qué era, estaba muy nervioso. Después me desperté.

-¿en serio no recuerdas nada más? Espero que no sea una excusa.

-bueno, en el comedor estuve hablando con mi compañero.

-Pablo, ¿no?

-sí. Me ha dicho que fui con el chico fuera de la celda, a jugar a algo.

-¿a jugar, dices?

Yugi asintió y se encogió de hombros, dando a entender al guardia que no sabía porqué lo hizo, ni se acordaba, como bien había dicho antes Yugi.

El guardia suspiró antipáticamente antes de levantarse y salir por la puerta, dejando de nuevo solo a Yugi.

Después de otro rato solo, el guardia volvió a abrir la puerta, e hizo un gesto para que Yugi saliera.

Cuando salió estaba su compañero junto con los otros tres chicos en el pasillo.

El guardia volvió a hablar.

-como ya sabréis esto ha sido un interrogatorio. Por desgracia para vosotros no he logrado demasiada información. Pero por suerte todas vuestras versiones coinciden.-el guardia sacó s libreta del bolsillo-os diré lo que vamos a hacer. Mis compañeros y yo continuaremos investigando hasta averiguar qué es lo que ocurrió anoche. Y, ya que ninguno de vosotros parece saber qué le ha pasado a Eric, el chico sobre el que os he preguntado, os lo diré, o al menos lo que sabemos hasta ahora.

El policía pasó varias hojas de su libreta hasta encontrar la página en la que escribió la información.

-Ayer por la noche recibimos un llamada urgente de uno de los puestos más importantes de éste centro, diciendo que acudiéramos rápidamente a atenderla. -comenzó a explicar- nos quedamos con muy poco personal, pero no nos preocupaba, ya que todas las celdas estaban cerradas.

Cuando volvimos encontramos el cuerpo de Eric en la cocina... calcinado, pues encontramos la cocina incendiada a propósito con aceite. Pero su cuerpo también tenía varios mordiscos por todo el cuerpo, los cuales no coinciden con nadie de la base de datos.

El vigilante se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar.

-y, por si fuera poco no podemos ver las grabaciones de seguridad, porque las cámaras no estaban funcionando en ése momento.

El guardia dejó de hablar para guardar de nuevo la libreta en su bolsillo, y mirar a los cinco chicos que tenía delante.

-y con esto quiero decir, que alguien tubo que apagar las cámaras, ése alguien, que supongo que fue el propio Eric, que andaba buscando pelea de nuevo, no sé cómo, tenía en su posesión las llaves de las celdas, y después de amenazar a Yugi-levantó el dedo para señalarle- alguien, o algo le quemó, y,... bueno, le pegó unos cuantos bocados. No sé quién lo habrá hecho, ni porqué, y, aunque en el fondo me alegre, pues Eric me caía como el culo, al que lo haya hecho le caerán varios años más de condena. Muy bien, podéis iros. Y dirigíos directamente al comedor. Enseguida a llegar la hora de comer.

Uno de los tres chavales presentes en la conversación, se le quedó mirando a Yugi mientras caminaba de vuelta a su recinto.

Pablo y Yugi también comenzaron a caminar en esa dirección, pero el guardia les cogió del brazo, diciendo:

-¡eh!, sé que vosotros dos no habéis sido. Estudié psicología antes de hacerme guardia de seguridad, y no dais el perfil de ése tipo de asesinato. No sé qué hacéis aquí ni me importa, pero si os llega más información avisarme en cuanto podáis.

Los dos asintieron y se marcharon de vuelta al comedor.

Cuando llegaron estaban allí los tres, y uno de los cocineros voluntarios de la cocina, mirándoles.

-ho-hola.-saludó tímidamente Pablo.

Ellos respondieron con una sonrisa no muy amistosa.

-oye, ¿a alguno de vosotros dos les apetece jugar a un pequeño juego que hemos preparado?

La curiosidad de Yugi era muy fuerte, pero su miedo lo era más. Los dos rechazaron la propuesta, pero el chaval insistía.

-que sí, que es muy divertido. Venga Yugi, sólo un juego.

-pero yo no quiero jugar con vosotros...

-pues vas a tener que hacerlo-la cara y tono de voz del chico se volvió seria, y los tres que estaban a su lado cogieron a Pablo y se lo llevaron a otra sala.- al menos si no quieres que a tu amiguito le pase nada, claro.

-¡P-pero no puedes hacer eso!

-bueno, ¿juegas o no?

-está bien, ¿pero si gano lo liberarás?

-claro, soy un hombre de palabra. Sólo quiero jugar contra el que se ha cargado a Eric.

-¡no lo hice yo!

-ya, bueno-el chico se sentó en la mesa que estaba más cerca. En ella había una bandeja con varios vasos pequeños.

-bien, el juego es muy sencillo. ¿Sabes lo que es una ruleta rusa?

Yugi tragó saliva.

-por tu reacción supongo que sí. Bien. Estos dieciséis vasos están llenos de agua excepto tres de ellos, que contienen ácido sulfúrico, que tiene la misma transparencia que el agua, y tampoco huele a nada. Normalmente la ruleta rusa se hace con revolvers, pero como bien comprenderás, no tenemos.

Beberemos a la vez, retirando los vasos de los que hayamos bebido, hasta que uno caiga. O los dos, que también puede darse el caso.

-pe-pero...

-no hay peros. Juego a esto con todos los que se entrometen en mis asuntos, o en los de mis compañeros. Como verás aún no he perdido. Si quedaran sólo cuatro vasos en la mesa, puedes retirarte, si quieres. Eso sí. Tendrás que hacernos favores de vez en cuando.

Aún se escuchaba algún grito desde la habitación de al lado, donde estaba Pablo.

Yami estaba preocupado por él, no era tan amigo suyo como Jonouchi, Honda o Anzu, pero era su compañero. Sin embargo era el juego lo que más le preocupaba. El sennen puzzle comenzó a brillar.

-¿cómo sé que no sabes cuales son los vasos con el ácido?

-vaya, vaya, por fin parece que vas en serio. Pues verás, no tienes forma de saberlo.

Yami frunció el ceño.

-antes de empezar, y para que no te escaquees, si te largas antes de acabar, llamaré a mis compañeros. Créeme, es mejor tomar el ácido que levantarte.

-no pensaba hacerlo.-contestó Yami, sentándose en la silla.

-mejor.

-comencemos.

Los dos cogieron un vaso, y bebieron al mismo tiempo.

Dejaron el vaso fuera de la bandeja, a un lado.

-bien, bien.-habló el chico-Dos menos. No me gusta que caigan a la primera. No es divertido.

Yami cogió otro vaso.

-¿¡tan rápido?!, vaya, veo que no te andas con tonterías. Antes decías que no querías jugar.-cogió otro vaso-Bueno, da igual mejor así.

Volvieron a tragar, y dejaron los vasos junto a los otros dos.

-lo divertido de éste juego es que cuanto más rondas pasan, más emocionante se pone.

Yami cogió otro vaso, con su mirada clavada en su rival.

-pensaba que eras más hablador.

Cogió otro vaso, y volvieron a tragar. Después de unos segundos dejaron los vasos junto a los otros, y Yami no tardó en coger otro vaso

-la mayoría de la gente que juega prefiere retirarse, pero a mí es el cara a cara con la muerte lo que me gusta de él.

-creo que la muerte tiene mejores cosas que hacer que esperar a que bebas el vaso que contiene el ácido. Tu rival soy yo, no la muerte.

El chico tomó otro vaso, y volvieron a beber. Ninguno de los dos daba señales de nerviosismo, ni nada por el estilo.

-¿qué te ocurre? ¿Es que no tienes miedo de morir?-preguntó extrañado el chico.

-¿y tú?-respondió seriamente Yami.

Tomaron otro vaso y bebieron de nuevo.

-quedan seis vasos...-comentó el chico.

Yami cogió de nuevo el vaso más cercano. Su rival eligió cuidadosamente el suyo.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que bebieran su contenido, pero no pasó nada.

-vaya, vaya, parece que sólo quedan cuatro, y tres contienen ácido. ¿Dime Yugi, qué piensas hacer? Puedes retirarte, o continuar jugando sabiendo que al menos uno de los dos cogerá el vaso con ácido.

-yo siempre juego hasta el final.

-¿¡pero qué...!? ¿¡No me has oído!? ¡Si continuas al menos uno de los dos va a morir!

-¿qué te ocurre, tienes miedo?

-n-no. Claro que no.

-¿no? ¿No tienes miedo a la muerte?

-sí, claro. Por eso me gusta este jue-

-¡deja de mentir! Tú nunca has jugado un juego a vida o muerte. Todos los vas contienen agua. No sabes lo que es poner tu vida en juego, ¿verdad?

-pues, no, pero..., ¿cómo lo sabes?

-nadie juega una ruleta rusa con esa tranquilidad si no sabe seguro que no puede morir, o dónde están los vasos con ácido. Y en un centro como éste dudo que haya pasado un líquido como ése por seguridad. Y ahora, libera a mi compañero.

-vale, vale. Un segundo.

El chico se levantó y fue a la puerta que daba con la otra habitación. Hizo unas señas y volvió. Yami también se puso en pie.

Los cuatro rodearon a Yami.

-¿no pensarías en serio que iba a liberar a tu amigo, no? Bien chicos, ¡atrapadle!

Yami cogió tres de los cuatro vasos que quedaban y arrojó su contenido hacia los compañeros del chico con el que había jugado. Éstos se apartaron, y el faraón aprovechó para dejarlos k.o. golpeándoles en la cabeza con la bandeja en la que en un principio estaban los vasos.

El que quedaba intentó darle un puñetazo, pero Yami lo esquivó con facilidad, mientras ojo de Horus brillaba en su frente.

-suponía que no les habías contado el engaño a tus amigos. Eres un estafador mentiroso y egoísta, nadie volverá a creer nada de lo que digas.

Se desmayó junto a sus compañeros y Yami fue a la habitación en la que se encontraba Pablo.

Estaba tirado en el suelo, con varios moratones por todo el cuerpo.

Yugi volvió en sí.

-¿¡Estás bien!?

-¿Yugi?-preguntó Pablo-sí, gracias. En unos días estaré bien. ¿Qué ha pasado con el juego?

-no lo sé. Supongo que he ganado, o me ha dejado irme, ya nos ocuparemos de eso más tarde, ahora tenemos que ir a la enfermería.

Fin del capítulo diez.

Espero que les haya gustado n.n

Dejen su opinión ^.^!


	11. Chapter 11

**11.- LA LEY DE LA OSCURIDAD**

Capítulo 11

Una buena noticia

Yugi y su amigo fueron a la enfermería, ignorando lo que se encontraron en el camino, al cabo de unas horas Pablo se despertó, pues se había quedado dormido.

-¿dónde estoy, qué ha pasado?-preguntó, tumbado en la camilla de la enfermería.

-tranquilo,-le respondió la enfermera- te han dado unos golpes, pero estás bien. No tienes nada grave, de hecho, puedes irte en cuanto te sientas con fuerzas.

Pablo se sentó en la cama, y le preguntó a Yugi;

-¿cuánto rato llevas aquí?

-pues todo el rato. Viniste conmigo, y luego te quedaste dormido con los tranquilizantes. Unas dos horas y media,... más o menos.

Yugi acabó la frase con una sonrisa.

-está bien, gracias.-le respondió él, junto con otra sonrisa- vamos.

-¿a dónde?

-pues a la biblioteca, ¿a dónde sino? Te prometí que hoy iríamos a investigar...-Pablo miró de reojo a la enfermera-ya sabes.

-¡oh! Es cierto. ¿Pero hoy es el día de visitas, no? ¿De qué hora a qué hora es?

-es antes de cenar. Tranquilo, nos dará tiempo, además, me he dado cuenta de algo interesante sobre lo tuyo.

-¿¡el qué!?

-vamos, te lo contaré cuando lleguemos.

Los dos caminaron hasta llegar allí. Era más pequeña que la que Yugi tenía en el colegio, pero aún así era bastante grande. Estaba vacía, exceptuando a la encargada de cuidar el lugar, claro.

-no hay nadie, como me imaginaba-murmuró Pablo.

-bueno, ¿me lo vas a contar?-preguntó Yugi, impaciente.

-si, claro.-los dos se sentaron en una mesa alejada de la puerta.-verás, por lo que me has contado, y lo que he podido ver, solamente pierdes la memoria cuando estás en peligro, por alguna amenaza, o algo por el estilo.

-pues ahora que lo dices, es verdad... vaya, no me había parado a pensar en ello...

-bien, lo que se me ha ocurrido es, a parte de mirar a ver si pone algo al respecto en algún libro, ponerte en una situación similar a cualquier otra en la que perdiste la memoria, a ver qué pasa. Pero sin ponerte en riesgo de verdad, claro.

-por mí bien, pero antes los libros.

-vale, ¿por dónde deberíamos comenzar?

-no lo sé. Por los libros de medicina, supongo.

-es una buena idea. Creo recordar que estaban por aquí a la derecha.

Ente los dos estuvieron unos minutos cogiendo diferentes libros para no tener que volver cada vez que acabaran con el que estaban. Cuando habían reunido unos cuantos se sentaron en la maesa a ojearlos, y leerlos si había algo relacionado con lo que buscaban.

La bibliotecaria se levantó de su mesa para acercarse a Yugi y a Pablo, y con un tono serio les dijo;

-habéis cogido un montón de libros.

Los dos se pusieron algo nerviosos. No era un delito leer libros de medicina. Además, allí filtraban la información de ése tipo de libros porsiacaso.

La bibliotecaria volvió a hablar;

-espero que luego los dejéis todos en su sitio. No pienso volver a ponerlos yo.

-sí señora. -respondieron los dos al unísono.

Después se alejó, y loa chicos pudieron continuar leyendo, pero no encontraron nada a parte de las pérdidas de memoria por algún golpe, drogas, enfermedades relacionadas con la edad, o en algunos trastornos de doble personalidad, pero básicamente se daban a una edad más avanzada.

Se estaba empezando a hacer tarde, así que decidieron comenzar a recoger.

-pues no hemos encontrado nada-dijo Pablo-lo único más o menos lógico sería eso de la doble personalidad... pero ya sería raro, porque pone que se normalmente la padecen los adultos.

Yugi no sabía cómo responder, así que se limitó a encogerse de hombros mientras terminaba de colocar el último libro en su sitio.

-basándonos en eso que sería, supongo, lo más probable, deberíamos volver después de que hables con tu familia y eso y centrarnos un poco más en ese tema.

-vale, gracias por ayudarme.

-no pasa nada, ayuda a matar el tiempo, y si además así resolvemos algo, pues mejor.-respondió Pablo con una sonrisa.

Despidiéndose de la bibliotecaria se marcharon de allí, dirigiéndose hacia la sala de visitas.

Tuvieron que esperar unos minutos, hasta que dejaron pasar a Yugi, que no esperaba ver a la persona que le esperaba para hablar con él en ese momento.

-pero... ¿dónde está mi abuelo?-preguntó confundido.

El que entró para hablar con él era su abogado, el que le defendió en el juicio, que había continuado con la investigación.

-tranquilo, está esperando fuera, luego podrás hablar con él. Pero ahora tengo que hablar yo si es que quieres salir de aquí.

-¿¡entonces saldré de aquí!?

-espero que sí. Pero no llevas muy buen camino.

-¿y eso?

-bueno, desde que te metieron aquí ya ha habido otro caso parecido a por los que fuiste condenado.

-¡pero que no he sido yo!

-ya, pero necesito pruebas, y además no tienes coartada.

-¡pero no la tiene nadie!, además no es mi culpa que cortaran los cables de las cámaras.

-hmm, bueno, yo voy a continuar investigando. Creo que tengo una pequeña pista para seguir. Pero antes de irme dime una cosa sobre esas pérdidas de memoria que tienes, ¿solamente te ocurre cuando tienes miedo, verdad?

Yugi asintió.

-¿cómo lo sabe?

-he estado informándome, y la mayoría de trastornos de doble personalidad se dan en ciertas situaciones, y parece que, si es verdad que tienes dos personalidades, la situación que te provoca ese cambio es alguna que te de miedo. Pero aún así sigo sin estar convencido de que padezcas ésa enfermedad. Ya es extraña en adultos, así que en niños mucho más.

-¿y cuál es ésa pista que va a seguir?

-verás, algunas de las víctimas a las que supuestamente atacaste no murieron, están en el hospital. Y para provocarles esos ataques de ansiedad y alucinaciones que tienen alguien ha tenido que darles algún tipo de fármaco, o droga, o algo, cosa que tú no tienes. Por desgracias no es suficiente para que vuelvan a abrir el caso. De todos modos voy a pedir una orden para hacerte una prueba a ver si tienes doble personalidad o no. Quizá con eso más alguna otra cosa que encuentre consideren la opción de reabrir el caso.

-muchas gracias.

-es mi trabajo.-contestó el abogado con una sonrisa, antes de marcharse para dejar que Yugi hablara con su abuelo.

-¡Yugi! ¿¡Estás bien!?-le preguntó, preocupado.

-sí, tranquilo, he hecho un amigo, y el abogado ha dicho que me va ha sacar de aquí.

-¿un amigo? Ten cuidado de con quién te juntas.

-lo sé, no pasa nada. Seguro que luego contamos esto como una anécdota y ya.

Yugi intentaba tranquilizar a su abuelo, pero en realidad estaba mucho más asustado de lo que aparentaba, y no era tan optimista respecto a salir de allí como decían sus palabras.

Después de un rato charlando, y de darle los ánimos que enviaron Jonouchi, Honda y Anzu, que no habían podido ir, el abuelo de Yugi se marchó algo más tranquilo, esperando que lo que le había dicho su nieto de contarlo como una anécdota fuera cierto.

Después Yugi fue de vuelta con Pablo, y después de resumirle lo que le había dicho su abogado, volvieron a la biblioteca.

-es una buena noticia, ya que así no tenemos que preocuparnos si no encontramos nada.-dijo Pablo.

-sí, qué bien.-respondió Yugi

-sí, pero aun así no me voy a despagar de tí. Por si acaso.

-me parece bien, gracias.

Llegaron a la biblioteca, donde había alguna que otra persona más. Se sentaron en la misma mesa, y cogieron los pocos libros que les quedaban por mirar relacionados con la doble personalidad.

Al cabo de un rato, cuando ya se habían largado todos, la bibliotecaria volvió a acercarse.

-oye chicos, la biblioteca cerrará en unos minutos, ir acabando con lo que estéis haciendo.

-claro, enseguida nos vamos-respondió Yugi, cerrando el libro.

Cuando la bibliotecaria se marchó los dos se levantaron a dejar los libros en su sitio.

-¿os gusta la medicina, eh?-dijo una voz detrás de la estantería.

-¿quién es?-preguntó Pablo mientras los dos iban hasta el final del pasillo para dar la vuelta.

-hola chicos. Soy Alex, uno de los chicos a los que les gusta estar en el gimnasio de este tugurio. Se ha corrido la voz de lo que le has hecho a esos dos que se metieron contigo, y me han retado a que me enfrente a ti. Y aquí estoy. No te preocupes por la bibliotecaria, la acabo de llevar un café con pastillas para dormir.

-¡no puedes hacer eso!-gritó Pablo.

Alex respondió rociándole con cloroformo, y Pablo calló dormido al instante.

-bueno, ahora que no tenemos más distracciones, me gustaría empezar.

-¿empezar a qué?

-puessss, la verdad es que no había pensado en nada. Hmm, ¿qué te parece una carrera?

-pero yo no sé correr bien...

-me da igual. Si gano serás mi conejillo de indias.

-¿el qué?

-que te usaré para los experimentos que hacemos para conseguir, por ejemplo el cloroformo con el que he dormido a tu amigo. Necesito alguien que lo pruebe para ver si la mezcla ha salido bien.

El sennen puzzle comenzó a brillar.

-correré contra ti.

-por fin te decides. El recorrido es desde aquí hasta la salida. En zigzag por las estanterías.

-de acuerdo, pero será una carrera de obstáculos, pero además, será un juego de las sombras.

-no sé lo que es eso, pero me da igual, vamos a correr.

-cuando tú lo digas.

-3... 2... 1... ¡ya!

Los dos empezaron a correr entre las estanterías, y los libros que había entre medio.

-¿de dónde han salido estos libros?

-ya te dije que era una carrera de obstáculos.

Los dos continuaron corriendo casi a la par, saltando las pilas de libros.

Llegando al final, como Yami iba por delante, Alex pasó del recorrido para dirigirse hacia la meta. Al verlo, el faraón escaló la estantería para alcanzarle desde arriba, saltando y cerrándole el paso.

-veo que no te gusta seguir las reglas. ¿Dime, quién es el que difunde ese rumor sobre mi?

-todos. Todo el mundo habla de lo que les hiciste a esos chicos. Pero no debería importarte demasiado, ya que tengo a mis amigos esperando fuera para usarte de pruebas.

Yami le miró amenazadoramente, y el ojo de Horus brilló en su frente.

-usas personas para hacer pruebas con tus patéticas mezclas. Has condenado a muchos niños al hacerles probar esas cosas. No tienes corazón.

Alex cayó al suelo y sus compañeros fueron en su ayuda al ver salir a Yami, que llevaba a Pablo apoyado en el hombro de vuelta a la celda.

Fin del capítulo 11.

No me salió precisamente como esperaba que me saliera, pero espero que les haya gustado de todas formas.

Supongo que a estas alturas del año muchos estaréis con exámenes importantes, si es así mucha suerte a todos.

Y no se olviden de opinar :D !


	12. Chapter 12

**12.- LA LEY DE LA OSCURIDAD**

Capítulo 12

La sala de cine

Uno de los guardias, mientras les abría la puerta de la celda, al ver a Pablo dormido, le preguntó a Yami:

-¿qué ha pasado? - después sonrió -¿no habréis ido a estudiar historia y se ha quedado dormido, no?

Yami le miró de reojo mientras entraba y dejaba a su compañero en su cama.

-bueno, veo que no tienes ganas de hablar... no importa. Pero procura que se despierte pronto, va a llegar la hora de la cena.

En la mesilla había un vaso de agua. Yami lo cogió y vació su contenido en la cara de Pablo, que pareció despejarse un poco del sueño.

-hey, vamos, despierta, que va a ser la hora de cenar.- le avisó Yami.

-¿...qué? ¿...me quedé dormido?

-te echaron cloroformo-aclaró Yami-por eso te dormiste.

Pablo se frotó los ojos y miró a Yami. Se quedó callado y mirándole un rato.

- tú no eres Yugi. ¿Quién eres?

Yami sonrió.

-veo que te has dado cuenta. Mejor. Verás, necesito que me hagas un pequeño favor.

-¿un favor? Según. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-bueno, en realidad son dos. Necesito que no digas nada.

-que no diga nada de qué.

-creo que ya me has entendido. Estoy intentando salir de aquí. Pero si a alguien se le ocurre alguna forma de demostrar que yo existo, no nos soltarán.

-ya veo, ¿y el otro?

-el otro es que protejas a Yugi todo lo que puedas. Si os ayudo todas las veces que os metéis en problemas, podrían descubrirme, si lo hacen...

- no te soltarán. Lo entiendo. Está bien, haré lo que pueda, pero soy débil. No podré protegerle demasiado.

-no importa. Haz lo que puedas. Me sirve con eso.

-¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-supongo que sí. Dime.

-tu... eres la otra personalidad de Yugi, ¿verdad? ¿Entonces, eres tú el que hizo todas esas cosas por las que lo encerraron?

-sí... y no creo que Yugi deba pagar por ello. Pero no me entiendas mal, no me arrepiento de lo que he hecho, lo volvería a hacer si fuera necesario. Sin embargo, no soy exactamente su otra personalidad, aunque no hay mucha diferencia.

-ya veo... está bien. Haré lo que pueda.

-levántate en cuanto puedas, abrirán las puertas para ir a cenar de un momento a otro.

Pablo se incorporó y posó los pies en el suelo, aunque aún se apoyaba en la cama para no caerse.

-oye...,¿cuánto rato te quedarás?

-no mucho. Pero quiero aclarar algunas cosas.-respondió Yami mientras observaba la cerradura de la puerta.

Las celdas volvieron a abrirse, y salieron todos. Después del recuento fueron al comedor.

Pablo, arrastrado por la curiosidad, volvió a preguntar.

-supongo que también fuiste tú el que le dejó esa nota a Yugi la primera vez que vino. Y el que le propuso el juego al tipo ese y me encerró en la celda la otra noche, ¿verdad?

-sí.

Los dos se sentaron en la mesa, y hablaron durante toda la cena sobre cómo exculpar a Yugi y sobre lo que éste debía saber o no.

La hora de la cena estaba a punto de terminar, y aunque Pablo, y casi todos los demás ya habían terminado, Yami no había tocado el palto.

-¿acaso no vas a cenar?-le preguntó Pablo.

-no.

-se hace extraño charlar contigo. Eres de pocas palabras. Yugi es más hablador, por no hablar de la diferencia de voz. Realmente se hace raro.

Yami se quedó callado, Pablo sonrió.

-no han dicho nada de lo de la biblioteca. -advirtió Pablo-espero que eso no signifique nada malo...

Yami miró hacia la salida, donde vigilaban los policías.

-no puedo quedarme más tiempo. Hace rato que ése no aparta la mirada de ésta mesa.

-¡espera!

Yami volvió a mirar a Pablo.

-yo, antes de que desaparezcas..., quería darte las gracias, por cuidar de mi amigo, y haberme ayudado antes.

Se oyó el sonido del silbato de otro de los guardias. Todos se callaron y se giraron para atender.

-como ya sabréis,-comenzó uno de los guardias.-hoy toca ver una película antes de volver a las celdas para dormir. Como siempre, quiero que recojáis y os pongáis en fila para ir a la sala de cine.

-¿una película?

Pablo volvió a girarse.

-¡Yugi!-exclamó Pablo.

-¿se puede saber cómo he llegado hasta aquí?

-¿no te acuerdas? Te dieron cloroformo y te dormiste. Como era la hora de cenar te traje al comedor.-aclaró Pablo, de acuerdo a lo que había hablado con Yami.

-¿cenar?-Yugi miró su bandeja.-ahora que lo dices tengo hambre...

-pues yo que tú aprovecharía estos minutos para comer algo.-dijo Pablo junto con una pequeña risa.

Mientras la gente se empeñaba en peguntar qué película iban a ver Yugi aprovechó para cenar a todo correr y recoger las cosas.

Después, se pusieron en fila para ir a ver la película, como había dicho el guardia.

Igual que todos los días que había película, la gente habló durante todo el camino, intentando adivinar qué película iban a ver, pues el guardia, como siempre, no lo había dicho.

Tras andar un rato llegaron a una sala, algo más pequeña de lo que era el comedor, con pocas luces, muchas, pero que muchas sillas, un cañón para las películas al fondo y una pantalla grande al frente, al lado de la entrada. La sala estaba inclinada hacia arriba, con escaleras. Era como una sala de cine.

-venga, vamos a sentarnos-dijo Pablo, señalando dos de las sillas que aún estaban vacías.

Al de un rato cuando ya estaban todos sentados, y casi callados, aunque había muchos sitios libres. El guardia le dio al botón de encender.

Después de unos segundos, la pantalla se iluminó con la imagen de la portada, y las opciones de verla, cambiar el idioma, los subtítulos, etc.

Tras seleccionar el icono del play empezó la película, de unas dos horas de duración.

-bueno-dijo el guardia- como ya sabréis habrá un pequeño descanso a la mitad. El que no quiera verla que lo diga y mi compañero lo llevará a su celda.

Al cabo de media hora, más de la mitad habían decidido irse a dormir, ya que se trataba de una película didáctica, basada en hechos reales, y grabada casi como si fuera un documental.

-¡qué aburrimiento...!-exclamó Pablo lo más bajo que pudo para no romper el silencio de la sala.- ¿igual nos vamos nosotros también, no? ... ¿Yugi?

Yugi no contestaba, pues se había quedado dormido. Pablo decidió esperar un rato más hasta que llegara el descanso para despertarle.

Después de otra media hora, los guardias encendieron las luces del lugar y pusieron en pausa la película.

-dentro de media hora la volveremos a poner. Mientras tanto ir al baño, o a tomar el aire fuera, o quedaros aquí si queréis. Nosotros iremos fuera.

Mientras todos se levantaban Pablo intentaba despertar a su compañero. Lo logró después de varios intentos, cuando prácticamente todos se habían marchado ya.

-¿quieres que nos vayamos?-le preguntó Pablo.-esta vez no han puesto ninguna interesante.

-de acuerdo, tengo bastante sueño.- dijo Yugi mientras se levantaba de la silla-¿qué hora es?

-no lo sé. Tarde.

La persona que estaba sentada dos filas más atrás también se levantó.

Cruzaron a través de las sillas de vuelta al pasillo que había entre ellas.

El otro chico les siguió por detrás.

-vosotros sois Yugi, y su compañero Pablo, ¿verdad?

Los dos se giraron.

-sí.-respondió Pablo. ¿Y quién eres tú?

-soy Daniel. Me han enviado a hacerle unas preguntas a Yugi. Parece que se está volviendo bastante famoso por aquí. No es muy recomendable.

Yugi comenzó a preocuparse, pues acababa de salir la última persona, y estaban solos los tres.

-¿y quién es el que te ha enviado a que responda esas preguntas?-preguntó Yugi.

-el jefe de todas las bandas que han estado yendo a por ti estos días. Aunque ellos no lo saben. Pero el que ha venido a preguntar soy yo.

-te responderé, pero dile a tu jefe que nos deje en paz, por favor. No hemos hecho nada. Yo no quiero meterme en más líos.

Daniel comenzó a preguntar.

-dime, ¿fuiste tú el que dejó así al que te atacó en la biblioteca?

-¿así, cómo?

-no preguntes. Solo responde.

-pero es que no sé a lo que te refieres. De todos modos no he podido ser yo. Me he despertado en el comedor. Pablo me ha dicho que me dieron cloroformo. He estado dormido todo el rato.

Daniel miró a Pablo.

-entonces supongo que tú sí que sabrás algo al respecto, ¿verdad?

Pablo negó con la cabeza.

-yo también me dormí con el cloroformo. No sé lo que pasó mientras dormía. Me he desperté antes que él. No sé nada más.

-ya veo... ¿y qué hay de los demás incidentes? ¿Tampoco sabéis nada?-la última pregunta de Daniel sonó con ironía.

Antes de que Yugi pudiera responder, Pablo se le adelantó.

-pues no. No sabemos nada. Simplemente estábamos ahí cuando sucedieron. Nada más. Si no te importa, ahora nos volvemos a la habitación.

Pablo comenzó a bajar las escaleras. Yugi se quedó callado y le siguió.

-de eso nada.

Daniel saltó escaleras abajo con intención de alcanzar a Yugi y así evitar que se marchara.

Al verlo, Pablo se apresuró a apartarle de la trayectoria de Daniel. A pesar de evitar que le diera a su compañero, no pudo esquivar el golpe, y calló inconsciente por las escaleras hasta llegar al suelo.

-¡Pablo!-exclamó Yugi.- ¿¡por qué has hecho eso!?

-a mí nadie me vacila. No me creo lo que ha dicho tu compañero. Y como no me lo cuentes, tú vas detrás de él.

Yami no iba a permitir que volvieran a golpear a Yugi.

Del sennen puzzle salió un resplandeciente brillo dorado. Daniel apartó la mirada.

Cuando volvió a mirar ya no había nadie delante de él. Tampoco estaba Pablo en el suelo de la sala.

-¡cobarde! ¿¡Donde te has metido!?

-¿cobarde?

Daniel se giró hacia donde provenía la voz.

Yami estaba de pie en una de las sillas.

-vamos a jugar a un juego.

-no estoy yo ahora para juegos. Además, volverá enseguida el guardia a reanudar la película.

-vamos, será divertido. Si ganas te diré todo lo que quieras.

-¿y si pierdo?

-si pierdes le dirás a tu jefe que nos deje tranquilos.

-hmm... está bien.

Yami sonrió.

En la pantalla aparecieron un montón de

Puntos azules en filas.

-las reglas son sencillas. Cada uno de esos puntos representa una de las sillas de la sala, pero están desordenados. Nos iremos turnando para ir de una a otra, la correspondiente a cada una que pisemos cambiará al color blanco en la pantalla, junto con las que estén a su alrededor, que se tornarán amarillas, quedando un cuadrado amarillo con la del medio en blanco, eso si pisamos solo una. Las sillas que correspondan a esos puntos amarillos explotarán. Pero como he dicho antes están desordenadas, así que no hay forma de saber cuáles van a ser. Al menos al principio, claro. Si damos más de un paso, y da la casualidad de que alguna las sillas que hayamos pisado fueran a ponerse amarillas, en lugar de eso, serán rojas

-supongo que ganará el que logre que no le explote ninguna de las bombas.

-así es. Si decides pasar por un lugar donde ya haya estallado la silla, deberás dar un paso más, y perder el turno siguiente. Se pueden pisar todas las sillas que quieras, pero cuantas más pises, más posibilidades habrá de que explote también en la que te has quedado tu.

-entiendo. Así que lo más seguro es ir de una en una. Al menos así te aseguras de que no te explote a ti en tu turno... está bien. Es interesante.

-escoge la silla desde la que quieras empezar, y comenzará el juego.

Daniel miró unos segundos la pantalla y después subió por las escaleras hasta llegar a la fila anterior de la esquina de arriba, luego se subió en la que daba al pasillo

-empezaré por aquí.

-de acuerdo. Tú empiezas.

Daniel saltó a la silla que tenía delante. Uno de los puntos del medio de la pantalla cambió al color blanco, y los otros 8 que estaban a su lado al amarillo

-te toca.

8 de las sillas de la sala explotaron, dejando alguna de alrededor algo quemada y abollada.

-se me ha olvidado comentar antes. Éste es un juego de las sombras.-dijo Yami, mientras daba unos cuantos pasos por encima de las sillas hacia su rival.

Se iluminaron de blanco varios puntos en diferentes lugares de la pantalla, y al rededor, los amarillos.

-te toca.

Daniel se tapó los oídos durante las explosiones. Una de las que estalló fue la que tenía al lado.

-me da igual si lo llamas juego de las sombras o no.-dijo Daniel, dando tres pasos hacia delante.-es bastante peligroso. Pero me gusta. Así podré acabar contigo y además tendré una excusa para no haberte preguntado nada.

Yami sonrió. Se iluminaron otros tres puntos. Uno de ellos en la fila de abajo del todo de la pantalla, junto con los de su alrededor.

Estallaron 21 sillas más, esta vez una de ellas cerca de Yami

-más de lo que parece.- la voz del faraón sonó sádicamente-me toca.

Yami giró hacia la silla que tan cerca le acababa de explotar y caminó 2 sillas al frente pasando al lado, luego volvió a girar y avanzó otra más.

Volvieron a ponerse en blanco aleatoriamente 3 puntos en la pantalla, y los de alrededor. Se iluminaron varios puntos en rojo, aunque ninguno en el que estuvieran en ese momento ninguno de los dos. Pero esta vez una de ellas estaba en la esquina, así que solo tenía tres alrededor.

-te toca.-dijo Yami, mientras miraba atentamente la pantalla.

Volvió a sonar una gran explosión en la sala. Esta vez todas las explosiones fueron lejos de los dos.

-ya casi no quedan sillas -dijo Daniel, avanzando otras dos sillas hacia delante, quedándose siempre al lado del pasillo.

-te toca.

Otras 16 explosiones. Tres de ellas a su lado, y otras dos al lado de Yami.

Yami se quedó mirando unos segundos a la pantalla. Después sonrió, caminó sobre una de las sillas que habían estallado y procurando que no acabara de caerse, y luego dio un paso alejándose de Daniel.

-¿vas a perder un turno ahora? Quieres que te mate, ¿no? Por las pocas sillas que quedan si doy un solo paso ahora, y otro en mi siguiente turno, lo más probable es que pierdas, estando yo a salvo.

-¿tú crees?

Daniel miró a la pantalla, y se dio cuenta de que la silla por la que acababa de pasar Yami era una de las que había estallado en el turno anterior, el suyo, lo que quería decir que en la pantalla era uno de los de alrededor de la que estaba él en ese momento.

Daniel, nervioso, miró a Yami, y se apresuró a saltar al pasillo antes de que él pudiera terminar de decir;

-te toca.

Junto con otras, la silla en la que justo antes estaba Daniel explotó. Y en la pantalla apareció otro punto rojo.

Yami, aún subido a la silla, le miró.

-suponía que no seguirías las reglas. Por eso te has quedado al lado del pasillo.

La pantalla volvió a como estaba antes, negra, dejando el lugar con la poca luz que daban las viejas bombillas que había.

Daniel se levantó del suelo rápidamente, y corrió hacia la salida, bajando las escaleras de dos en dos.

-las puertas de la oscuridad, se han abierto.-dijo Yami, mientras el ojo de Horus de su frente iluminaba la sala.

-¿qué?

Daniel se giró para mirar qué ocurría, y se tropezó en uno de los escalones, cayendo hacia un caluroso mar de llamas.

Yami bajó de la silla, volvió donde había dejado antes a Pablo, aún aturdido, y salieron por la salida de emergencia.

En cuanto los guardias pudieron abrir la puerta principal, entraron a la sala, pues estaban asustados por las explosiones que se habían oído. Sin embargo lo único que encontraron fue a Daniel en el suelo, gritando. Lo llevaron a la enfermería, y decidieron no continuar con la película. Por suerte, solamente tres personas querían acabar de verla.

Fin del capítulo 12.

Espero que lo hayáis encontrando interesante. :D

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo, donde sabremos quién es el jefe de los que molestaban a Yugi !


	13. Chapter 13

13.- LA LEY DE LA OSCURIDAD  
Capítulo 13  
El jefe

Siento no haber podido subir el capitulo antes. Espero que lo disfruten de todas formas.

A la mañana siguiente, después de que todos fueran a desayunar, y después de que todos salieran de las duchas, dos de los guardias se acercaron al rincón donde charlaban Yugi y Pablo, y le dijeron a Yugi que fuera con ellos.

-¿porqué? ¿ha ocurrido algo?-pregunto Pablo, haciéndose el loco.

-no-contestó uno de los guardias-se tiene que venir con nosotros para que el psicólogo le haga las pruebas.

Los dos se tranquilizaron.

-deberíamos haber vuelto para la hora de comer, o antes.-dijo el otro guardia, mientras ayudaba a Yugi a levantarse.

Después de despedirse, y ponerle unas esposas, Yugi y los guardias salieron a la calle, y se subieron a un coche patrulla para ir a la consulta del psicólogo de la policía, pues necesitaba varias cosas para hacerle las diferentes pruebas, y no podía llevarlas al centro.

Tras pocos minutos de silencioso viaje llegaron al edificio.

Llamaron al timbre, y después de subir unas escaleras entraron en el ascensor.

Al llegar al último piso, el sexto, las puertas se abrieron, y entraron en la oficina a la sala de espera.

El psicólogo salió de su despacho, por la puerta de en frente, y les dijo a los guardias que le acompañaran al despacho un momento.

- pero no podemos dejar aquí a Yugi.

-no pasa nada, la puerta se cierra con llave. Además tampoco creo que piense en largarse.

Yugi continuaba callado, escuchando la conversación mientras observaba el lugar.

Los guardias entraron en el despacho con el psicólogo. No tardaron en salir del despacho, y llamarle para que entrara él. Los guardias se quedaron en la sala de espera y después de quitarle las esposas Yugi entró con el psicólogo.

-muy bien, Yugi-comenzó a explicar- te diré lo que vamos a hacer. Lo primero serán varios test, ya sabes, de a, b, c... y después de analizarlo te haré unas pocas preguntas y luego te someteremos a alguna otra prueba. Pero no puedo decirte en qué consistirá, pues va a depender de los resultados de los test

Yugi asentía y contemplaba el despacho, que no era muy grande, pero tenía varias puertas, igual que la sala de espera.

Mientras el psicólogo sacaba los test, Yugi le preguntó al psicólogo.

-este lugar es muy grande. ¿Para qué necesita tantas habitaciones? ¿Vive usted aquí?

-claro que no. Cada una de las habitaciones sirve para ciertas situaciones que se pueden llegar a dar durante las sesiones.

-pues hay muchas puertas por aquí...

El psicólogo puso unos papeles en la mesa, junto con un lápiz.

-tranquilo. Son solo para emergencias.-dijo sonriendo- se tarda un rato en acabar el test. ¿te importa que salga un rato para ordenar unos papeles? Así podrías hacerlo más tranquilo. ¿o prefieres que me quede?

-estaré bien, puede salir. -respondió con una sonrisa Yugi.

Después de un rato de leer preguntas y redondear letras Yugi acabó los test, y tocó la puerta para avisar de que había terminado. Tras un largo y aburrido rato, y después de llamar a la puerta varias veces no apareció nadie. Luego se escuchó el ruido de unas llaves abriendo la puerta. Era el psicólogo.

-lo siento mucho. Me he loado a ordenar cosas y se me ha echado el tiempo encima.

-no pasa nada, pero le he llamado varias veces, ¿cómo es que no me han escuchado ni los guardias que están en la sala de al lado?

-oh, lo tengo todo insonorizado. Los vecinos se han quejado más de una vez de los gritos de algún paciente, y pensé que sería buena idea insonorizarlo todo. Perdona.

-tome, -Yugi extendió el brazo para darle la hoja.- ¿cuánto tardaran los resultados?

-tranquilo, no mucho. En unos quince minutos o así. Espera fuera con los guardias mientras tanto.

Tras media hora más de aburrida espera el hombre volvió a salir del despacho, con los resultados. Yugi se puso en pié y preguntó pon ellos.

-no puedo hablar sobre estos resultados con el paciente, a no ser que san casos especiales. Pero el tuyo da un resultado completamente normal... así que no hay nada de qué hablar, o no hablar. De todos modos vamos a pasar a las preguntas, si no te importa.

Yugi volvió de nuevo dentro, y respondió a todas las preguntas que le hizo el experto, que fue tomando apuntes sobre lo que respondía su paciente.

Cuando acabaron el psicólogo se levantó y escribió varias cosas en su ordenador.

-¿ocurre algo?-preguntó Yugi.

-no, -respondió, con un tono de voz algo menos amable que el anterior -de momento no.

A Yami le daba mala espina la respuesta del psicólogo. Yugi no le dio importancia.

-muy bien-continuó- pues falta la última prueba. No sé cuánto tardaremos, depende de tí.

-¿y qué se supone que tengo que hacer?-preguntó Yugi.

-nada.

-¿cómo que nada?

-Nada. Aún.

El psicólogo se dio la vuelta y antes de que Yugi pudiera hacer nada le dio una descarga eléctrica.

Yugi se despertó en una sala, con poca iluminación y aparentemente vacía. Atado a una silla.

Tras intentar liberarse varias veces sin éxito, una voz que venía desde su espalda comenzó a amenazarle.

-no te asustes. Solamente voy a matarte. Si lo hiciera de la manera en la que me lo han pedido, te dolería mucho más. Sufrirías más. Yo lo haré rápidamente y sin que sufras.

-¡suéltame! ¡Yo no he hecho nada!

El psicólogo dio la vuelta y se puso en frente de Yugi.

-¿¡donde estoy!? ¡Sáqueme de aquí!

-lo siento pero no puedo hacer eso-dijo acercando el cuchillo a la cara de Yugi.

-¡NO! ¡Suélteme! ¡Por favor! ¡Socorro! -dijo, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-gritas mucho. Si continúas haciéndolo tendré que taparte la boca.

El cuchillo se acercó aún más a Yugi.

-¡déjame! ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Que alguien me ayude! ¡Socorro!

El cuchillo se movió rápidamente, cortando las cuerdas que sujetaban a Yugi a la silla.

-está bien. Ya te he soltado.

-¿eh? No lo entiendo.

-es fácil. Has superado la prueba. Verás, necesitaba ponerte en una situación critica para ver si aparecí otra personalidad. Hubiera bastado con menos, pero has pasado hace poco por varias situaciones duras, y tenía que ponerte a prueba de alguna manera. Espero que puedas perdonarme.

-bue-bueno..., es su trabajo. -contestó Yugi, tartamudeando por los nervios.

-esta bien, te daré unos minutos para que te calmes, su quieres agua o algo dime. Y de verdad que lo siento, pero tenía que hacerlo, por eso hablé con los guardias antes, para explicarles. El plan era ponerte nervioso por el tiempo que has tenido que estar esperando, y luego, bueno, esto.

Después de unos minutos, cuando Yugi se había calmado, se despidieron y los guardias volvieron a esposar a Yugi para llevárselo de vuelta.

A la hora de la comida, después de contarle lo ocurrido a Pablo, los dos estuvieron hablando toda la tarde sobre quién podía ser la perdona que envió a esos chicos a por Yugi, y por qué les dijo que fingieran ir a por él por otra razón.

Llegó la hora de cenar, y después la de ir a dormir.

Pasaron varios días tranquilos, hablando y uniendo las piezas, hasta que decidieron que había demasiadas variantes y que no podías descartar a demasiada gente, y fueron a contarle lo ocurrido a una persona con mayor influencia, para ver si podía ayudarles.

Pidieron permiso para una charla con el director del centro, y después de la hora de comer, fueron a su despacho.

Cuando llegaron les dijeron que no podían entrar los dos juntos, así que solamente pasó Yugi.  
Era un gran despacho. La mayoría de cosas eran de madera, incluida la gran mesa que había en medio, y el marco de las gigantescas ventanas de detrás.

-hola Yugi. Dime, ¿qué ocurre?

Los dos estuvieron hablando durante más de una hora, hasta que Yugi se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien en la conversación.

-¿le ocurre algo? No hace más que sonreír.

-si, no pasa nada. Pero tengo que hacer una cosa.

-si le molesto puedo venir más adelante.  
-no. Lo que tengo que hacer tiene que ver contigo. Veras, lo que quiero es saber la verdad.

-pero si no le estoy mintiendo.

- lo se. Veras. Me ha llamado hace nada el psicólogo del centro, y me ha contado los resultados. Según él estas mentalmente sano. Pero quiero probar una cosita contigo.

-¿de qué está hablando?

-venga, Yugi, no me vengas con esas. Esta va a ser mi última oportunidad para jugar contra tí. No me decepciones.

-¿cómo que la última oportunidad? ¿Acaso se va a ir de aquí?

- no, yo no. Pero ese no es el tema. Veras. Yo soy el que se entera de todo aquí. Y he visto ciertos videos de seguridad que he borrado después. He visto las cosas que puedes hacer. Seré rico si te llevo a la televisión. Pero te necesito a tí. Así que tras el primer incidente envié a más gente para ver si podías con ellos.

-pero, se suponía que las cámaras estaban apagadas la primera vez. Además, yo no fui.

- no todas, algunas se mantuvieron encendidas. Aunque lo malo de estas cámaras es que el sonido es muy malo. Pero eso permaneció en secreto. Y ya sé que tú no fuiste.

- entonces no entiendo de que me está hablando.

-¡cállate! No te hagas el loco conmigo. Te encerrare, te obligare a hacer eso que haces, te grabaré con una camara mejor, y luego te sacare a la calle. Luego solo tendré que esperar a que llegue el dinero.

-no eres más que un egoísta- la voz de Yami sonó firme grave en la sala.- es la hora del juego.

-si, a eso me refería. Fuiste tú. Tú hiciste esas cosas. Lo sabía. Sabía que el psicólogo se equivocaba. A pesar de lo que le dije que hiciera para delatarte, y fallo. Le despediré por no hacerme caso, mi plan era torturarte hasta que aparecieras. Pero no me hizo caso. Está bien, jugare contigo. Pero si gano serás mío para siempre.

-de acuerdo. Pero si pierde renunciara a su cargo de director.

-esta bien. Pero el juego lo elijo yo. Jugaremos al juego de los barcos. Seguro que lo conoces.

Yami asintió, y preguntó

-¿Algún cambio en las reglas?

-no, ninguno. Son las de siempre. Se colocan varios barcos de diferentes tamaños por las casillas del tablero, y se intenta acertar en cuales de ellas tiene sus barcos el otro jugador. Ya sabes, a,b,c,d... y 1,2,3... Si yo digo a1, y tu no tienes nada, dices agua. Si tienes parte de un barco dices tocado, y si el barco era de, no sé, tres casillas por ejemplo, y las otras dos ya las había tocado, dices hundido.

El director sacó cuatro bolsas con fichas blancas y rojas, y luego abrió uno de los cajones de su mesa y sacó los dos tableros.

-toma, estas fichas son para que no nos olvidemos de que casillas hemos dicho. Yami sabrás cómo funcionan los tableros.

Yami asintió de nuevo.

-muy bien. Pero será un juego de las sombras.

-me parece bien. Supongo que será más divertido.

Los dos colocaron las diferentes piezas sobre el tablero.

-empezaré yo.- dijo el director- A1.

-agua-respondió Yami, sin dejar de mirarle a la cara.- C7.

El director frunció el ceño.

-tocado. Has tenido suerte. Veamos si tienes algo en el A2.

-agua.

Los dos continuaron así un buen rato, hasta que al director solo le quedaba medio barco, y a Yami tres.

Al faraón se le escapaba la sonrisa.

-estás a punto de perder. ¿Te rindes?

-yo no me rindo nunca.

-como quieras. A6.

-hundido.-tras responder se dio la vuelta mirando unos de los valiosos cuadros que poseía.

Yami se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia la salida. El director comenzó a reír.

-sabes que no voy a renunciar a mi puesto.- tras hablar miró a Yami.- ¿qué piensas hacer?

Yami terminó de caminar hasta la puerta, y se dio la vuelta.

- tenías razón. Era tu última ocasión de jugar contra mí. La puerta de la oscuridad, ha sido abierta.-tras la luz de cegadora que salió del ojo de Horus, Yami abrió la puerta y salió del despacho.

-¡vuelve aquí!-el director salió corriendo tras Yami, pero se tropezó con la lujosa alfombra, y cayó sobre una de sus esculturas de madera.

En cuanto los guardias escucharon el ruido entraron corriendo, pero ya era tarde. Encontraron al director en el suelo, con la estatua clavada en su cuerpo.

Fin del capítulo 13.

Espero que os haya gustado.

Creo que el juego tenía otro nombre, pero no me acordaba de cual era. Jugaba cuando era más joven y siempre lo llamé el juego de los barcos.

Dejen sus coments! :P


	14. Chapter 14

14.- LA LEY DE LA OSCURIDAD

Capítulo 14

A la salida

-¿qué ha pasado?- preguntó Pablo, al ver a todos movilizándose y llamando por los teléfonos.

- luego hablamos-le respondió Yami, mientras continuaba andando de vuelta a las celdas.

Pablo le siguió sin decir nada más, mirando el ajetreo que había alrededor.

Al llegar se quedaron los dos sentados fuera de la habitación, ya que no había nadie para abrirles. Entonces Pablo preguntó.

-¿no le habrás hecho nada, verdad? ¿Sabes que ahí dentro hay cámaras?

Yami, mirando hacia el frente, asintió mientras sonreía.

-no voy a volver a este lugar nunca más.

-¡¿vas a escaparte?!-preguntó Pablo, extrañado.

-no. Me van a sacar. Seguramente antes de la hora de comer de mañana.

-¡¿y eso?! ¡Qué bien! Pero... ¿como estás tan seguro?

-lo estoy.

No tardó en venir un guardia a abrirles y comprobar si todo iba bien entre los demás.

A la mañana siguiente todo estaba como si no hubiera pasado nada. Ningún guardia parecía saber lo que había pasado.

-qué raro...- murmuraba Yugi mientras iban todos a desayunar.-¿tú sabes algo?

-no mucho más que tú...- contestó Pablo.

Al acabar, antes de que pudieran llegar de nuevo a las celdas, un guardia les pidió a los dos que les acompañara afuera.

Cuando estuvieron lo bastante apartados, les explicó por qué les había llevado afuera.

-veréis, anoche nos dijeron que han encontrado pruebas de que Yugi no es culpable. He pensado que a ti, Pablo te gustaría estar presente en el pequeño juicio que se va a celebrar enseguida para quitarle los cargos a tu amigo.

-¡claro!-respondió Pablo.

-¿¡en serio!? ¿¡Podré volver a casa!?

-seguramente-respondió el guardia con una sonrisa.

Esperaron un rato antes de subirse en la furgoneta con los guardias, y viajar hasta el juzgado.

-vaya.-comentó Pablo- Este sitio no me gusta demasiado. La última vez que vine no acabé demasiado bien.

-bueno, tranquilo. Seguro que encuentran algo que demuestre tu inocencia también.

Pablo sonrió y los cuatro entraron en el aula donde estaba a punto de comenzar de nuevo un juicio por Yugi, aunque esta vez era para sacarlo del reformatorio en lugar de meterlo en él.

El juez era el mismo de la otra vez, al igual que el jurado. Su abogado también estaba en el mismo lugar de la otra vez. Pablo se sentó en uno de los bancos del público junto a los guardias. Yugi se acercó a donde su abogado para hablar con él y saber qué era lo que habían encontrado.

-hola-saludó Yugi, lo más bajo que pudo para no romper el silencio de la sala.

-hola Yugi, te estaba esperando. Tengo que hablar un momento contigo antes de que empiece esto.

Aún faltaban unos minutos hasta que llegara la hora, asique los dos salieron para hablar tranquilamente en el pasillo.

-te voy a resumir un poco lo que ha pasado. Verás qué rápido vuelves a casa. El juico no durará mucho. Básicamente encontramos a un testigo, que fue víctima de las agresiones que supuestamente tú realizaste. Dice que no fuiste tú el que le atacó. Y ya que todos fueron agredidos por la misma persona, tú quedas libre se los cargos.

-¡qué bien!- exclamó Yugi, con una sonrisa- sabía que al final saldría de allí.

Al cabo de un rato los dos volvieron a entrar a la sala, que continuaba bastante vacía, o, al menos, más que la vez anterior.

El testigo que encontró el abogado subió al estrado por petición del juez, que preguntó:

- ¿ha sido usted una víctima del delincuente al que buscamos?

-sí, mí señoría. Le he dejado las pruebas de que permanecí en el hospital, junto a las otras víctimas durante unos días después de que me atacara. 'Está loco' decían los médicos. Yo no estoy loco. Me quedé bien con la cara del tipo, y desde luego no era ese niño que está ahí sentado. Se parecía, pero no era él.-dijo, señalando a Yugi.

Yugi le estuvo mirando todo el rato. Le sonaba su cara de algo, pero no recordaba de qué era.

-¿quién es?-le preguntó a su abogado.

-un delincuente de poca monta, estuvo aquí hace no mucho. Le juzgaban por varios de sus robos.

-¡ya sé de qué me suena!-exclamó por lo bajo Yugi- es el tipo que me empujó la otra vez que estuve aquí. Cuando fui al baño.

-bueno, pero eso no importa ahora.-respondió el abogado.-de todos modos acabaremos enseguida.

Tras media hora de descripciones, leyes, preguntas y más preguntas, por fin dejaron libre a Yugi, y como compensación por las molestias obtuvieron un viaje de una semana en avión a donde quisieran para 5 personas cuando les viniera bien.

Al salir del juicio les dejaron a Pablo y a Yugi un rato para despedirse.

-me alegro por ti. Ven a visitarme de vez en cuando.

-¡claro! Y miraré a ver si puedo hacer algo para ayudarte a salir.

-será difícil pero te lo agradezco.

Tras un rato más charlando Yugi volvió a su casa con su abuelo, que ya que no pudo durante el juicio, le abrazó fuertemente en cuanto pudo. Yugi le devolvió el abrazo y subió a su habitación a descansar.

Los días siguientes le acribillaron a preguntas incomodas en el colegio.

Uno de los días, cuando le habían dejado tranquilo, les comentó a sus amigos;

-veréis, sé que va a ser difícil, y que no tenéis porque hacerlo, pero le prometí a un compañero que intentaría indagar un poco en su caso, y yo solo no puedo. ¿Me ayudareis a investigar un poco?

-¡Claro!-respondió Jonouchi-un poco de acción entre la rutina no nos vendrá mal.

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Honda-además, somos tus amigos, te ayudaríamos igualmente. ¿tú qué dices Anzu?

-pues claro, pero necesitaremos mas información.

Yugi volvió a tomar la palabra.

-por supuesto, hoy es día de visitas, podría ir a preguntarle más cosas.

-bien-continuó Jonouchi- pero te acompañaremos. No dejaré que vuelvas ahí solo.

Después de quedar para la tarde se despidieron, ya que era la hora de salir.

Se quedó solo recogiendo las cosas y repasando lo que había dado durante las clases ya que perdió muchas y necesitaba ponerse al día.

De repente alguien entró al aula. Era una persona adulta, un hombre de unos cuarenta años.

-¿eres Yugi, verdad?-dijo.

-si, soy yo, ¿quiere algo?

-no exactamente, verás, me llamo Alfredo, soy el padre de un alumno que estudiaba aquí, y como tu caso ha salido en las noticias...

-¿¡ha salido en las noticias!? Vaya no lo sabía.

- si, bueno, la cosa es que no acabo de creerme lo que dicen.

-¿el qué?-preguntó Yugi, confuso.

-no me creo que seas inocente. Soy el padre de Kevin, una de las víctimas del caso. Y creo que aquel hombre mentía acerca de que no fuiste tú. No tienes cara de mala persona, lo admito, pero no me creo que no fueras tú.

Alfredo sacó una pistola del costado de la chaqueta y apuntó a Yugi con ella.

-¡eh! ¡Cuidado con eso! ¡¿De dónde lo ha sacado?!

-que mas dará. Dime la verdad y no te haré nada.

Yugi dio un paso hacia atrás y se tropezó con una mesa, cayéndose al suelo. Alfredo se dio la vuelta para cerrar la puerta. El sennen puzzle brilló. El hombre se volvió de nuevo. Yami, sentado en uno de los pupitres, le dijo.

-resolvamos esto jugando a un pequeño juego. Coge una silla y siéntate, te explicaré las reglas.

-¿un juego?

-sí, un juego de cartas. Vamos, siéntate.

-está bien. Dejaré que juegues una última partida. Después te mataré.

-Ok, pero solo si me ganas. Veras, es muy sencillo. ¿Conoces el juego del mentiroso? Pues esto es muy parecido, solo que con dos personas.

Yami repartió la mitad de las cartas.

-como ves, se reparte la mitad de la baraja, a otra mitad se deja a un lado y se va robando la misma cantidad de cartas que dejas en el tablero hasta que se acaben. En ese momento se termina el juego, y el que más cartas tenga, pierde. Eso respecto a robar las cartas. El juego consiste en decir un número de la baraja, y tirar de una a cuarto cartas boca abajo en el tablero, esas cartas supuestamente son del número que hemos dicho antes, según van pasando los turnos se van dejando mas cartas en el tablero, pero solo se pueden tirar de una a cuarto cartas, que, se supone son del mismo número que las anteriores. Así van pasando los turnos hasta que uno de los dos jugadores no se crea que el otro haya tirado las cartas del numero dicho antes, y las levante. Si tiene razón, el contrario se lleva las cartas, si no, se las queda él. Después el que se haya quedado con las cartas empieza la ronda de nuevo.

-o sea que este juego consiste en engañar al otro y adivinar cuando miente.

-básicamente.

-entonces empezaré yo. Tiro treses-dijo, poniendo cuatro cartas boca abajo, y robando otras cuatro.

-yo tiro otros tres-respondió Yami, posando tres cartas en la mesa, aunque esas no eran treses.- se me ha olvidado comentar que este es un juego de las sombras.

-no me importa. Yo tirare un tres más.

-entonces yo tiraré otro.

Esta vez Yami si que tiró un tres, y solo le quedaba uno más.

-otro.-Alfredo comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

-otro.

Las cartas iban aumentado en el montón del medio de la mesa, y disminuyendo en el otro.

-pues yo tiro otro.

-de eso nada, tiraste tu ultimo tres en la anterior jugada.-dijo Yami, levantando la última carta del montón que se había acumulado encima de la mesa, que, efectivamente, no era un tres, sino un cinco.

-la próxima no fallare.

Alfredo cogió las cartas de la mesa.

-esta vez empiezo con cuatro sietes.

-entonces yo tirare dos más.

Las cartas del montón de robar se estaban acabando.

-yo tiro otros dos.

-otro siete.

-otro. -Yami miraba a la baraja que iba desapareciendo poco a poco.

-eso no es un siete. Yo tenía tres y ya los he echado. Así que tu como mucho deberías tener uno. Y han pasado ya muchas rondas.

Alfredo levantó la carta, y para su sorpresa si que era un siete.

-¿¡pero cómo!?

-veras, el que empieza la ronda suele mentir el primer turno, para poder usar la carta en los siguientes, y, claro, elije el número que tenga más veces repetido. Tú querías asegurarte de que si tenía yo el otro siete, lo hubiera echado. Por eso has tardado tanto en levantar la carta. Y, con las pocas cartas que quedan para robar, y todas las que tienes en la mano, lo único que puedes hacer es ir de cuatro en cuatro, pero eso no serviría de nada, ya que sería mentira, y en cualquier turno que te levantara las cartas, volverías a perder, y con ello la partida.

-ya veremos.

El juego continuo exactamente como dijo Yami, Alfredo se enfadó, y fue a coger la pistola, pero se dio cuenta de Yami la había cogido antes.

-las armas no hacen nada bueno en manos de personas como tú, que aún sin estar seguro acusa a alguien de asesino. Por eso a mí me gusta dar una oportunidad para que los delincuentes como tu demostréis vuestra inocencia. Pero veo que tu no lo eres.

El ojo de Horus brillaba en la frente de Yami.

-la puerta de la oscuridad, ha sido abierta. Ya que todo lo que sale de tu boca no son más que groserías, no volverás a decir nada más.

Yami cogió la bolsa y salió del aula, dejando a Alfredo intentando gritarle que se quedara en ella, sin poder pronunciar una sola palabra.


	15. Chapter 15

**15.- LA LEY DE LA OSCURIDAD**

Capítulo 15

Investigando.

Yugi se encontraba en la entrada del instituto, mareado, pero continuó su camino hacia casa ignorando lo sucedido hacía escasos momentos.

Al llegar subió a su habitación y acabó todos los deberes para el día siguiente, para así poder marchar tranquilamente a visitar a su amigo Pablo.

Al llegar, junto con Anzu, Jonouchi, y Honda, solo dejaron pasar a Yugi, ya que no dejaban hablar a más de una persona con uno de los internos.

-lo siento chicos, son las normas-dijo el guardia.

-no importa-contestó Anzu-nosotros esperaremos aquí.

Yugi entró a la sala de visitas, Pablo ya estaba sentado en una delas sillas.

El lugar continuaba igual de frío y con la misma aura tenebrosa de los días anteriores.

-este lugar me da escalofríos-dijo Yugi al entrar, sentándose en frente de Pablo-¿tú sabes porque es tan... no sé, como si fuera la cárcel?-le preguntó.

-claro, es que esto fue una cárcel hace tiempo, pero hace unos años la comenzaron a usar para, digamos re-educar a los delincuentes menores de edad. Pero como no cambiaron ni el personal, ni las instalaciones, es prácticamente lo mismo.

-vaya, pues qué pena. Bueno, de todos modos yo venía para preguntarte por el caso por el que te metieron aquí. A ver si con la ayuda de mis amigos logramos algo de información.

-muchas gracias por la ayuda, de verdad. Nadie me creía cuando decía que no había sido yo.

-tranquilo, tu también me ayudaste a mí, ¿no? Es lo menos que puedo hacer. Ahora dime, que fue lo que pasó, o, al menos, tu versión de lo que pasó.

-Hmm, a ver, por donde debería empezar... bueno, lo primero a mí me encerraron aquí porque supuestamente maté a mi profesora. Normalmente no me habrían considerado culpable, ya que las pruebas no eran del todo claras, pero por desgracia tenía un móvil. No era la mejor profesora del mundo, que digamos, y por su culpa tuve que repetir ése curso. Lo supe mas tarde, cuando me lo dijo en privado, dijo que fue ella la que animó a mi tutor y demás profesores a que repitiera curso, a pesar de que tenía buenas notas. Dijo que, ya que era tan capaz, debería haber sacado todo dieces en lugar de los ochos y nueves que saqué. No era el único que tenía motivos para hacerlo, pero sí que tuve oportunidad. Cuando yo estaba volviendo a clase, porque al llegar a casa no encontraba uno de mis libros, y como tenía tareas para casa, volví para cogerlo. Cuando llegué oí mucho alboroto y gritos. Supuse que la profesora andaba echándole la bronca a otro de sus alumnos, y como estaban en otra clase, preferí no meterme, ya que era habitual ver esa escena a lo largo del día, y por la tarde no iba a ser diferente.

-¿pero entonces no podría haber sido el alumno al que gritaba en ese momento?

-no, el se fue antes de que yo entrara en mi clase, le vi salir corriendo, así que me apresuré a cerrar la puerta, ya que la profesora salió detrás de él, y no quería encontrarme con ella. Después de buscar el libro un rato lo encontré, y me fui de allí. No escuché nada al salir, y eso es todo. Después encontraron muerta a la profesora en mi clase. Hay poco más que explicar.

-vaya, pues menudo problema. Lo único que se me ocurre es que te tendieran una trampa.

-no, eso ya lo pensé yo. Pero yo fui al colegio por casualidad. Nadie podía saber que iba a estar allí.

-hmm, ¿y si te cogieron el libro y lo pusieron en tu clase para que fueras?

-tampoco. El libro se me olvidó porque cogí el de historia en lugar de ese. Son muy parecidos, además, no era la primera vez que me ocurría, ni tampoco era el único que había tenido que volver a por él por la tarde.

-vaya. Pues tendremos que investigar un poco más, a ver si encontramos al chico al que le estaban echando la bronca. Aunque se fue antes igual sabe algo.

-vale. Muchas gracias. Su nombre es Marco. Tenía la costumbre de ir a la tienda de la esquina de mi instituto. Seguramente continúe yendo allí. Y siempre va con chándal.

-bien. Así lo encontraremos fácilmente. Bueno, me voy a ver si logramos algo. ¡Cuídate!-se despidió Yugi.

-¡y tu también!-contestó Pablo, tras levantarse de la silla y abriendo la puerta para volver adentro.

Al salir Yugi les contó lo que le dijo Pablo a los demás.

-pues en menudo lio que se ha metido...-dijo Jonouchi.

-sí, la verdad es que no se me ocurre nada. Si a la profesora la hubieran atacado habría gritado, y tu amigo lo habría oído desde la clase de al lado. - dijo Anzu, pensativa.

-seguro que hay alguna explicación.-dijo Honda-vamos, cuanto antes vayamos mejor.

-sí-contestaron todos a la vez, poniéndose en marcha a los alrededores del instituto de Pablo.

Entre el autobús y la caminata tardaron un buen rato en llegar, aunque no les importó demasiado, pues estuvieron hablando todo el camino.

Cuando llegaron a la tienda aun no había nadie dentro, así que estuvieron esperando otro rato a que llegara Marco.

Mientras tanto Anzu la preguntó a Yugi a ver a dónde había pensado ir de viaje.

-pues no he mirado nada en particular.-respondió con una sonrisa- Si a vosotros se os ocurre algún buen lugar ayudaría bastante.

Honda interrumpió.

-bueno, eso ya lo pensaremos, ahora es más importante intentar averiguar qué pasó en el caso de tu amigo.

-cierto. -dijo Jonouchi- Debería estar a punto de llegar.

Nada más acabar la frase un joven de chándal entró a la tienda.

-por las pintas yo diría que es él.-avisó Yugi.

Los cuatro entraron detrás de él para ver si les contaba algo.

-¡oye tú!-Jonouchi comenzó a hablar.- ¿eres Marco verdad?

-emm, sí... ¿qué es lo que queréis?-contestó él, tímidamente.

-nos gustaría que respondieras a unas preguntas sobre el asesinato de tu profesora.

-vaya Jonouchi-dijo entre risas Anzu- se te ve como un policía profesional.

Él la miró de reojo antes de continuar la conversación con Marcos.

-verás, el supuesto culpable es un amigo nuestro, y como no creemos que sea culpable nos gustaría saber más de lo que ocurrió. Nos dijo que estuviste allí momentos antes de que ocurriera.

-sí, pero me fui antes de eso.

-lo sabemos. Aun así a lo mejor sabes algo de utilidad.

-hmm, vale, pero vayamos a otro lugar. No me apetece hablar aquí.

Marco dejó su pequeña costumbre para acompañarles a un parque que había por allí cerca. Se sentaron en el suelo a la sombra de un árbol, ya que los bancos estaban ocupados.

-bueno, ¿ahora nos contaras lo que sabes?-preguntó Honda.

-sí, pero es poco. A ver, la profesora y yo tuvimos una bronca esa tarde. Es habitual ver en cualquier momento a esa profe gritar o insultar a los alumnos. El caso es que estaba más cabreada de lo habitual por no sé qué con su marido. Ese día hice una cosa que la molestó mucho. No preguntéis el qué, porque aún no me lo ha dicho. Me tuvo toda la tarde en esa aula gritándome y esas cosas. Yo me harté y salí de allí corriendo, por si salía detrás de mí o algo, no sé.

-ya veo. ¿Seguro que no sabes nada más?-preguntó Yugi- No sé, ¿no viste salir a nadie? ¿No oíste algún ruido extraño?

-pues con los gritos de la profe no pude oír nada de fuera, y cuando me fui salí corriendo hacia mi casa, así que tampoco vi entrar ni salir a nadie.

-pues así no llegamos a ningún lado.-dijo Honda.

-hombre, teniendo en cuenta que la policía también se encargó de este caso, no íbamos a encontrar al asesino, o asesina a la primera.-dijo Jonouchi.

-no, espera-advirtió Anzu- ¿qué hay de eso con su marido? Igual tiene algo que ver. Igual a alguien le molestó. Al menos es la única pista que tenemos.

-la chica tiene razón-dijo Marco.- igual tiene que ver. En el juicio no se mencionó nada. Pero en eso yo no os puedo ayudar, solo sé que tenía problemas porque me lo gritó durante su regañina, pero nada más.

-vaya, bueno.-dijo Yugi- es mejor que nada. Gracias.

Los cinco estuvieron un rato más conociéndose y charlando hasta que todos volvieron a casa, dándole vueltas a la cabeza de cómo podrían averiguar más del tema.

Cada uno volvió por su camino, pero en el camino de vuelta Yugi se encontró con una escena poco agradable.

Un ladrón estaba atracando a una anciana. Al verlo, Yugi se armó de valor y se puso en medio de los dos.

-¡no lo hagas por favor!-gritó, casi paralizado del miedo.

-¡pero quita de en medio maldito crío!

La anciana marchó asustada tras darle las gracias rápidamente a Yugi y decirle que él también corriera.

-¡mira lo que has hecho! Ahora me tendrás que pagar tú.

El sennen puzzle comenzó a brillar.

Yami sabía que no podía causar demasiado alboroto al rededor de Yugi, pero éste era un ladrón callejero, así no había demasiado problema.

-por lo que veo te gusta robar a gente más débil que tú.

-sí, ¿no tendrás algún problema por eso, no?

-solo uno. Te propongo un juego. Si lo ganas te daré lo que me pidas. Si gano yo dejarás de robar. Pero será un juego de las sombras.

-¿cómo se juega?

-es muy fácil. -Yami se agachó a recoger unas cuantas piedras del suelo.- cada una de éstas piedras contará como un punto, lanzaremos cinco cada uno hacia la zona de aquella papelera-dijo señalando una algo lejana- pero si metemos no puntuará. Y si toca las baldosas del suelo contará como menos uno.

-¿¡y entonces como se supone que vamos a conseguir los puntos!?

Yami lanzó la primera piedra dentro de la papelera sin hacer caso de la pregunta.

El ladrón también logró que callera dentro.

-este juego no tiene sentido. Lo único que se puede hacer es esperar que el otro falle. –dijo el ladrón-Es aburrido.

A la quinta piedra los dos iban empatados a cero, pero Yami lanzó la última fuertemente contra la papelera, haciendo que rebotara y volviera a su mano.

-¿te crees muy listo, verdad? Muy bien, ahora empataremos y te ganaré la siguiente ronda.

El ladrón también lanzó fuertemente contra la papelera, pero no calculó bien, la piedra salió disparada y al ir a cogerla se hizo una herida en la mano. La apartó rápida e inconscientemente, dejando que la piedra callera al suelo.

-no sabes controlar tu ira, por eso has perdido.

El ladrón volvió a sacar su arma.

Yami sonrió.

-¡déjate de tonterías y dame tu dinero!

El ojo de Horus brilló en la frente de Yami.

-las puertas de la oscuridad, se han abierto.

El faraón se dio la vuelta alejándose, para retomar el rumbo hacia su casa.

El ladrón salió corriendo, atemorizado, intentando huir de la manada de tigres que había comenzado a perseguirle.

Fin del capítulo 15

Siento haberlos estado subiendo tarde. No pude hacerlo antes.

De todos modos, como siempre, espero que les haya gustado.

Bye! ;)


	16. Chapter 16

**16.- LA LEY DE LA OSCURIDAD**

Capítulo 16

En el aeropuerto

Yugi se despertó como siempre para ir al colegio con sus amigos.

Soportaron tres largas horas de ingles, historia y matemáticas antes del descanso. En el recreo se juntaron para hablar sobre cómo iban a hablar con alguien que supiera sobre la situación de la antigua profesora de Pablo.

Cuando llegó la hora de volver a clase no sabían como averiguar quien sabia algo y quien no.

-pues es la hora de volver y aún no hemos decidido nada-dijo Anzu.

-ya sé, cuando volvamos preguntamos y punto-resolvió Jonouchi rápidamente.

-pues de momento es la mejor idea. Tampoco es que podamos hacer nada más.- contestó Honda, ya de camino a clase.

Pasaron las horas y por fin acabaron las clases del día.

-bien, entonces nos reunimos todos aquí para ir después de acabar los deberes de hoy. Más o menos en hora y media, ¿no? -confirmó Anzu, para asegurarse.

-eso es.-contestó Yugi despidiéndose.

Yugi acabó los deberes, y marchó pronto de vuelta a donde habían quedado.

-¡Adiós abuelo! No creo que tarde en volver.

-está bien, pero ten cuidado.-respondió él, intentando como siempre ignorar lo que había sucedido con Yugi hacía pocas semanas.

No tuvo que esperar mucho hasta que apareció Anzu. Luego vinieron Honda y Jonouchi con un pequeño cuaderno de notas en la mano.

-¿para que es eso? -preguntó Yugi.

-oh, nada-respondió Jonouchi-es sólo para apuntar lo que nos digan, que luego se me olvida.

-hmm, es una buena idea-dijo Anzu-así no se nos escapará ningún detalle. A veces son importantes.

Cuando llegaron al instituto de Pablo, la gente se había ido a sus casas. Los alumnos que permanecían en la escuela estaban en clases de refuerzo.

-vaya... no habíamos pensado en que aquí también habrían acabado el colegio...-dijo Yugi.-bueno, ya que estamos vamos a preguntar de todas formas. No perdemos nada.

-cierto-contestó Anzu.- esperemos a que salgan, o se tomen un descanso y entonces les preguntamos.

-me parece buena idea-contestó Yugi- mientras no salgan demasiado tarde...

No esperaron demasiado a que salieran de las clases, no más de media hora al menos.

Aunque no conocían a nadie preguntaron a todos los que iban saliendo, intentando que no les oyeran los profesores, por si acaso.

Después de preguntar a todos, al fin encontraron a alguien que sabía algo de lo que había pasado entre la profesora muerta y su marido.

-¡por fin!- exclamó Honda, al escuchar la respuesta del alumno que le acababa de decir que sabía algo.- ¿podrías contarnos lo que sabes, por favor? Creemos que al que encerraron por el asesinato es inocente, y puede que esto tiene algo que ver.

-sí, claro, ¿por qué no vamos a la cafetería y os lo cuento tranquilamente? Total, hoy no tengo nada que hacer.-respondió el alumno.

-muchas gracias-dijo Yugi, mientras todos se dirigían a la salida.

Bajaron a la cafetería y después de pedir algunas bebidas tomaron asiento. Jonouchi cogió el papel y el boli comenzó a tomar apuntes.

-Bueno, a ver por donde empiezo...-dijo el alumno.-ah! Se me olvidaba. Lo primero los nombres, yo soy Jimmy. Os contaré lo que sé, pero os advierto de que no es mucho.

-Nosotros somos Jonouchi, Honda, Anzu y yo soy Yugi. Y como te hemos dicho, intentamos demostrar que nuestro amigo no tuvo la culpa.

-ya veo... entonces me centraré en lo de la profesora. Ella y su marido tuvieron varias broncas las semanas antes del asesinato, aunque el día anterior tuvieron la peor. Los vecinos incluso llamaron a la policía por los gritos que oyeron, aunque luego no pasó nada.

-¿entonces lo lógico no sería pensar que fue el marido?-preguntó Anzu.

-no, él estaba en una reunión en el momento en el que la asesinaron. No sé si os lo he dicho, pero él es el director del colegio, y precisamente por eso se peleaban. Él estaba harto de la actitud que tenía ella hacia sus alumnos, y de encubrirla todo el rato. Pero ella insistía en que necesitamos más autoridad.

-hmm, vaya... ¿y no sabrás quien pudo estar en la clase cuando la mataron? Me explico, ¿sabes quién pudo matarla?-preguntó Honda.

-pues no. Estaban algunos profesores y alumnos, pero nada más. De todas formas podríais hablar con Marta.

Honda volvió a preguntar.

-¿quién es Marta?

-es la hija de la profesora, claro. Estudia en este colegio. Pensé que lo sabíais. Esta bastante afectada, ahora se pasa el día con su padre.

-vaya, pobrecilla.-dijo Yugi.

-lo sé. Ellas dos también estuvieron de mal humor los días anteriores, por que Marta no es precisamente una hija ejemplar. No sacaba buenas notas ni hacía caso de las órdenes de su madre, solía quedar para ir por ahía de juerga, y a su madre no la gustaba nada.

-muchas gracias, iremos a hablar con ella-dijo Yugi- o al menos vamos a intentarlo, no queremos obligarla a hablar de ello.

-me parece bien. Espero que tengáis suerte. Pablo fue mi compañero más de una vez, no éramos amigos del todo porque no nos conocíamos demasiado bien, pero la verdad es que nunca me creí que fuera él.

-vale, muchas gracias.-se despidió Yugi.

-oye, esperad.-dijo Jimmy-me acabo de acordar. No vais a poder hablar con Marta hasta dentro de unas semanas. Se ha ido con su padre de viaje.

-¿¡de viaje!? -exclamó Yugi- ¿y cuando volverá?

-pues no lo se... dentro de bastante... se fueron a Italia a desconectar un poco de todo lo que pasó. Su padre dijo que al volver quería volver a comenzar de nuevo una vida.

-a Italia.-dijo Honda.- Italia... pues no podemos ir a Italia. ¿No tendrás su número de teléfono o algo por el estilo para contactar con ellos?

-no. Ya lo he dicho. Se fueron para desconectar, unas vacaciones para pensar un poco, recordar como era su madre antes de volverse tan exigente. Dejaron aquí los móviles y dijeron que no iban a usar ni correo electrónico ni nada por el estilo.

-pues habrá que esperar a que vuelvan.-dijo Yugi.-es mucho tiempo, pero no podemos ir.

-bueno...-dijo Anzu- eso no es del todo cierto Yugi. El juez te dio un viaje a donde quisieras ir para 5 personas. Ya que no se te ocurre a ti ningún sitio, y tienes que hacer el viaje antes de que acabe el año, Italia no es un mal lugar para pasar una semana.

-ya, pero el colegio... - se quejó Yugi- la verdad es que me gustaría ir a Italia, pero no quiero perder más clase.

Jonouchi se adelantó a la respuesta de Anzu.

-en realidad solo perderíamos un día de clase. Si vamos el lunes por la tarde y volvemos el domingo por la noche. El miércoles no vamos a hacer demasiado porque es el cumple de dos profesores, y las demás asignaturas son gimnasia e ingles, pero de ingles ya hemos acabado el trabajo que había que hacer. Y el jueves y viernes es fiesta.

-¡es verdad! ¡es fiesta!- exclamó Yugi-Con todo lo que ha pasado no me acordaba. Bien. Entonces le diré a mi abuelo. Pero no os aseguro nada.

-¡que bien!-dijo Anzu. -Italia es un lugar precioso para viajar.

-bueno, pues ya está decidido. Nos vamos a Italia.-dijo Honda.

-¡pero que aún me tiene que dar permiso mi abuelo!- Yugi volvió a quejarse. -además no sabemos ni su aspecto ni en que parte están. Italia es muy grande.

-están en Roma.-dijo Jimmy- nos dijeron el hotel por si pasaba algo grave poder llamarles.

-¿¡pero no dijiste que no se podía contactar con ellos!?-dijo Anzu, algo molesta.

-bueno, si. Pero dijeron que no les molestáramos a no ser que fuera realmente importante. Y no pensaba que ibais a decidir ir allí.

-si, también es verdad.-contestó Anzu.-gracias por todo.

-no pasa nada, espero que tengáis suerte y descubráis algo útil.-se despidió Jimmy después de darles una fotografía que había sacado del anuario del colegio para que pudieran reconocerla, y les dio el nombre y dirección del hotel.

Después cada uno volvió a su casa, esperando con inquietud la respuesta del abuelo.

Yugi llegó a casa, cansado. Era el que más ganas tenía de hacer ese viaje, pero no sabía muy bien cómo preguntarle a su abuelo si podían ir la próxima semana hasta Italia.

Esperó hasta después de cenar, cuando habían acabado el postre.

-oye abuelo... quiero preguntarte una cosa pero no sé muy bien cómo hacerlo.

-bueno, tu prueba a ver. -dijo el abuelo, con una sonrisa.

-bueno, a ver... ¿te acuerdas del viaje que nos prometieron por lo del juicio? Bueno... pues hemos pensado ir a Italia... el lunes.

-¿¡el lunes!? ¿¡Este lunes!?-contestó el abuelo, alterado.

-s-si... como es fiesta el jueves y el viernes... y el miércoles no vamos a hacer nada... pues hemos pensado... que igual... podríamos ir... y conocer el lugar...

El abuelo no tenía pensado dejarle ir a un lugar tan lejano, aunque fuera a acompañarle él mismo. A parte del idioma había otros motivos para no dejarle ir. Tendría que cerrar la tienda durante toda esa semana, Yugi iba a perder más horas de clase, el hotel estaba pagado, pero él no se fiaba, seguro que al final tendrá que acabar pagando algo.

El abuelo tomó aire y suspiró.

-está bien, podemos ir.-respondió por fin el abuelo- Pero me tienes que prometer que no te meterás en líos.

Después de todo lo que había ocurrido no le vendrían mal unas vacaciones ni a él ni a Yugi, aunque fuera solo una semana. Al menos el vuelo y el hotel estaban pagados.

-¡QUE BIEN!-exclamó fuertemente Yugi.

Al día siguiente casi no podía esperar a contárselo a los demás.

Corrió a desayunar y vestirse. Después continuó corriendo hasta el colegio.

Anzu estaba en la entrada.

-¡ANZUUU! -gritaba Yugi, agitando la mano desde lejos saludando a su amiga.-¡Anzu! ¡Mi abuelo me dio permiso para hacer el viaje!

Anzu se alegró mucho al oír la noticia, y no pudo contenerse de contárselo ella a Honda y Jonouchi antes que Yugi.

Esperaron pacientemente a que llegara el fin de semana, el abuelo ya había llamado a la compañía para avisar de que iban a irse el lunes y volver el domingo.

El fin de semana lo pasaron muy emocionados y nerviosos. El abuelo también tenía ganas de salir de la rutina.

Se despidieron de sus compañeros de colegio con las maletas en la mano y cogieron un taxi hasta el aeropuerto.

Llegaron bastante pronto, más de lo que se suele recomendar para esperar dentro del aeropuerto, así que fueron a tomar algo para calmar los nervios.

-pues no está nada mal-comentó Honda- al final vamos a viajar hasta Italia y no sabemos si al final nos va a decir algo o no.

-no es solo por la investigación, Honda.-contestó Anzu- También es la cultura, el arte, el propio viaje... ya iba siendo hora de que hiciéramos algo como esto. Y la investigación es una buena excusa para hacerlo.

-ya, bueno..., yo me empiezo a aburrir aquí.-continuó Honda.- vayamos a dar un paseo por ahí.

-vale-respondió el abuelo-yo me quedaré aquí.

Se fueron los cuatro a mirar tiendas y conocer un poco el aeropuerto, hasta que volvieron porque iba llegando la hora de subir al avión, aunque siempre avisaban una media hora antes.

Antes de ir a facturar el equipaje y subir al avión, Anzu propuso ir al baño primero, por seacaso.

Todos estaban de acuerdo en que era una buena idea y caminaron tranquilamente hasta allí.

Yugi fue el último en entrar, y como ya iban un poco ajustados de tiempo decidieron que iban adelantándose ellos para ponerse en la cola.

Todos se fueron a llevar las maletas a la cinta transportadora, menos Yugi.

Se sentía algo cansado por los nervios del viaje y la inquietud de saber si iban o no a poder sacar a Pablo de allí, ya que Marta era la única pista que tenían por el momento.

Estuvo un buen rato lavándose las manos, dejando correr el agua un rato por sus manos. Se lavó la cara y se dispuso a salir.

Al pasar la puerta había una mujer sentada en uno de los bancos con carrito de bebes y una gran maleta a su lado, junto a un grupo de gente que parecían sus amigos de los que se acababa de despedir

Yugi la sonrió, y aunque no alcanzaba a ver al bebé, porque estaba muy alto, preguntó:

-¿cómo se llama?

La mujer andaba algo nervosa y despistada, sin prestar atención a su bebe.

-¿quién?-dijo con un tono de voz serio, igual que su mirada.

-el bebé, claro.-respondió con una pequeña risa.

Se quedó pensativa unos segundos antes de responder, igual de borde que antes.

-qué más te dará.

A Yugi le cambió la cara.

-oiga, que yo lo la he hablado mal.-dijo antes de darse la vuelta para volver con los demás.

La mujer se levantó.

-oye niño, me has cabreado. Y no tengo tiempo de tonterías.

El sennen puzzle comenzó a brillar.

-¿ah, no?-preguntó, dándose la vuelta.-pensaba que estabas esperando a subir a un avión. Eso no es precisamente algo con lo que uno suela tener mucha prisa si se está sentado en un banco. Dime, ¿te apetece jugar a un pequeño juego?

-no tengo tiempo para eso. Déjame en paz y vete de aquí.

-vamos, será rápido. Si gano te sincerarás sobre lo que estás haciendo aquí. Y si ganas tú, me iré de aquí.

-vale, pero cuando gane vete rápido, no quiero que me molestes más.

-las reglas son sencillas-Yami sacó dos hojas de papel.- ya que estamos en un aeropuerto, haremos un avión de papel cada uno y lo lanzaremos.

-yo no voy a jugar a un juego tan estúpido.

-no, no, tranquila, que el objetivo de este juego no es lanzarlo lo más lejos posible. Hay que lograr que caiga cerca de algún niño y que venga a devolvérnoslo. Después tiene que quedárselo.

-hmm, no está mal, y parece rápido. Dame una de esas hojas.

Yami le dio uno de los dos folios y comenzó a doblar el otro.

Primero lo cortó en forma de cuadrado, y lo dobló dos veces por la mitad. Después de varios pliegues más logrón un pequeño y simétrico avión.

La mujer hizo un avión normal.

-¿has acabado?-preguntó Yami.

-sí, claro. Hace ya un rato.

-bien, qué tal si empiezas tú. Así podré ver lo rápido que pierdes.

-como quieras.

Yami no esperó demasiado hasta que apareció un niño con sus padres por el pasillo. Entonces lanzó fuertemente el avioncito de papel, que dio varias vueltas hasta caer cerca del niño.

Yami le saludó desde lejos, dándole a entender que era él el que lo había lanzado.

El niño miró un momento el avión antes de cogerlo. La madre del niño señaló a Yugi para que el pequeño entendiera que tenía que devolvérselo a Yami.

El niño se acercó al faraón con el avión en la mano y una sonrisa en la cara.

Yami se agachó para estar a la altura del niño.

-¿te gusta el avión?-le pregunto con su grave voz, pero suave.

El niño, algo avergonzado no se atrevió a responder, pero asintió mientras le ofrecía el avión.

-¿te gustaría jugar con él? Puedes quedártelo, si quieres.

Mientras tanto la madre y el padre ya se habían acercado.

El niño asintió, agarrándose a su madre.

-¿qué se dice?-le dijo ella a su hijo.

-Gracias- dijo el niño, agradecido pero escondiéndose tras su madre.

Los padres y el niño se marcharon contentos hacia el fondo del pasillo.

-muy bien-continuó Yami.- ya ves que no es tan difícil.

La mujer, malhumorada lanzó su avión. Pero lo hizo con tanta furia que fue directo hacia el suelo.

-¡no vale!-gritó furiosa.

-¿en serio, no has sido capaz ni de lanzarlo bien?

-bah, déjame en paz y lárgate de una vez.

-no, de eso nada. Verás, es que llevar una bomba al aeropuerto es ilegal, tanto si subís al avión con ella como si la hacéis estallar aquí, que supongo que será lo más probable ya que subirla al avión es muy complicado. Y aunque esconderla en el carrito para el bebe es ingenioso, no puedo permitirlo.

La mujer volvió a prestar atención a Yami.

-¿¡pero como lo sabes!?

-una madre no sería tan descuidada con su hijo. Y añadiendo ese nerviosismo no hay muchas más opciones.

-pues deberías haberte callado. Ahora tendré que matarte.

El ojo de Horus comenzó a brillar en la frente de Yami.

-las puertas de la oscuridad, han sido abiertas.

La mujer y el carrito de bebe con la bomba desaparecieron del lugar.

Yami cogió la maleta de la mujer y caminó hasta las filas donde estaban Anzu y los demás.

Dejó la gran maleta al lado de la gente con la que estaba la mujer cuando Yugi la saludó y volvió con los demás.

-¡Yugi!-exclamó Anzu- ¿dónde te habías metido? Estábamos preocupados por ti. Íbamos a ir a buscarte.

-pero si yo estaba en el baño...

-estarás nervioso, venga vamos.

Facturaron el equipaje. Yugi miró hacia atrás y vio a un pequeño grupo de personas arrastrando una gran maleta que parecía muy pesada.

-oye chicos, -comentó - ¿no os parece que esa maleta pesa mucho? Como si..., no sé, como si tuviera a alguien dentro...

-Yugi-respondió el abuelo- tienes mucha imaginación. Venga, démonos prisa o no llegaremos a entrar en nuestro vuelo por llegar tarde.

Fin del capítulo 16


	17. Chapter 17

**17.- LA LEY DE LA OSCURIDAD **

Capítulo 17

Un gran avión.

Esta vez me quedó más corto al no haber continuado con la historia ya que se encuentran en un avión y no había mucho que hacer. XD.

Bueno, espero que lo disfruten ^.^

Llegaron a la puerta donde una larga fila de gente esperaba para subir al mismo avión. Dos azafatas iban pidiendo los pases y el carnet de los pasajeros antes de dejarles entrar.

-menuda fila-comentó Honda, al ver a tantas personas esperando en la fila.-¿cuánta gente cabrá en el avión?

El que respondió fue el abuelo de Yugi, que también observaba la gran cola.

-pues al parecer mucha.

Como todos estaban cansados, aunque ya no llevaban gran peso encima, se fueron turnando para conservar el sitio en la fila mientras los demás se sentaban. Por fin llegó su turno de subir al avión. Caminaron por una larga pasarela hasta llegar a la puerta en la que una de las azafatas esperaba para dar la bienvenida.

El avión era realmente grande, y por eso pudieron elegir el sitio en el que querían sentarse, por supuesto, todos juntos.

Tras dar un pequeño paseo por el avión decidieron sentarse al lado de las ventanas, donde no había nadie, para ver mejor el paisaje.

Guardaron las maletas que se habían llevado y se sentaron a esperar a que la gente acabara se subir y sentarse. Por suerte fue poca la gente que se sentó cerca de ellos, así que iban bastante tranquilos.

El avión despegó sin problemas y subió hasta alcanzar la altura adecuada y dirigirse hacia su destino.

Yugi, Anzu y el abuelo se durmieron a los pocos minutos. Jonouchi y Honda se levantaron a curiosear.

Como habían hecho el viaje a todo correr, no sabían que el avión tenía varias salas con bares y mesas.

Aunque había mucha gente, quedaban muchos asientos vacíos.

A mitad del viaje, cuando Yugi se despertó, ya más descansado, aunque Anzu y el abuelo aún dormían, Se fue a curiosear por el avión junto con Jonouchi y Honda, que se habían hartado y sentado a relajarse un rato.

Aunque a Yugi no le parecía bien, los otros dos se las arreglaron para convencerle de que fuera con ellos a la cámara principal de equipaje a mirar el de los otros pasajeros.

Fue de casualidad, pero después de buscar un rato encontraron la sala del equipaje. Por suerte no había nadie vigilando.

-esto no está bien...- iba repitiendo Yugi cada vez que sus amigos miraban una maleta.

-no pasa nada Yugi, si lo dejamos todo como estaba.- respondían ellos.

Encontraron muchas cosas interesantes;

Ordenadores, peluches raros, ropa extraña, relojes antiguos, paracaídas, una colección de monedas...

Continuaron abriendo y cerrando maletas hasta que decidieron que iba siendo hora de volver al asiento y dejar de curiosear en las maletas de los demás.

Pero al salir una azafata que pasaba por allí les vio salir de la sala.

-¿qué estabais haciendo ahí, chicos?-preguntó amablemente.

-pueeeeesss-dijo Jonouchi antes que nadie-se nos perdió una cosa por aquí...

-bueno, bueno, venga. Volved a vuestros asientos y no volváis a entrar ahí.-contestó ella.

-¡gracias!-dijo Yugi antes de que los tres salieran corriendo de vuelta a sus asientos.

-puff... por poco.-dijo Honda.-menos mal que fue maja.

-ya os dije que eso estaba mal...-dijo Yugi.-menudo susto.

Charlaron un rato antes de empezar a escuchar el lloriqueo de un niño algo más adelante de donde se encontraban ellos.

Mientras los demás dormían Yugi se levantó a ver qué pasaba.

Sentados estaban un niño de unos siete años llorando y su madre.

-¿ocurre algo?- preguntó al ver a la madre preocupada por su hijo.- ¿necesita ayuda?

La madre volteó la cabeza para contestar.

-oh, no tranquilo. Es solo que mi hijo insiste en que le compremos todos los juguetes que pide, y no sé cómo hacerle entender que no es lo correcto dárselos solo por que los pide. Así que ha empezado a llorar y patalear. No creo que puedas hacer nada, pero gracias por molestarte.

-no pasa nada.-respondió Yugi con una sonrisa.

Como no tenía nada que hacer, y tampoco le apetecía volver a dormir Yugi decidió ir al baño a lavarse de nuevo la cara y despejarse un poco.

En comparación con el avión el baño no era demasiado grande, más bien era pequeño. Había un pequeño armario con espejos encima del lavabo.

Abrió el pequeño armario por curiosidad.

- vaya... pero si aquí hay un montón de cosas... -dijo para sí mismo. -hay un montón de medicinas, alcohol, y botes. Hay hasta hilo y aguja para emergencias.

Cuando acabó de lavarse cerró el armarito, salió del baño y comenzó a caminar de vuelta.

Al pasar al lado de la señora del niño se encontró a un tipo quejándose por el ruido que estaba haciendo el niño.

-lo siento mucho, de veras. - decía la madre.- Pero no sé qué hacer para hacerlo callar.

-me da igual. Hágalo y punto. -contestó el señor.

Yugi, que pasaba por allí, intentó explicarle al tipo que no podían hacer callar al niño, pero no entraba en razón.

-ya he dicho que me da igual. -repetía el señor.- Le hacéis dormir y punto.

-de verdad que lo lamento- continuó la madre.- he traído varios tapones por si ocurría esto para que deje de oír a mi hijo. Tome unos.

-¡que no quiero de eso! ¡Quiero que se calle! Me dirijo a la competición de paracaidistas en Roma y necesito concentración. No unos tapones para los oídos.

-no sabía que hubiera una competición de paracaidistas allí.-cortó Yugi- de todas formas puede irse a otro lugar más alejado donde no se escuche el lloriqueo del niño. El avión es muy grande y hay sitio de sobra.

-¡déjame en paz! - gritó agarrando a Yugi y al niño y los encerró a los dos en el baño, sin que a la madre le diera tiempo de hacer nada. A ella la ató en el asiento para que no se moviera de allí, y la tapó la boca para que no gritara ni alertara a nadie.

Como Yugi no podía hacer nada, y el crio se había callado, aprovechó par hablar con él.

-bueno, ya que estamos dime por qué no parabas de llorar.- dijo Yugi.

El niño dejó de aporrear la puerta para contestar a Yugi.

- a pesar de lo que dice mi madre no es solo por los juguetes, que también, pero en realidad lo que quiero es que mi padre se quede más tiempo en casa. Siempre está viajando de un sitio a otro por el trabajo. Así al menos algunas veces se queda conmigo algún tiempo.

-vaya... pero, entenderás que no puede dejar su trabajo siempre por estar contigo, ¿no? Estoy seguro de que el hace lo que puede por estar contigo.

-supongo que tienes razón...

De repente escucharon a unas azafatas caminar por el pasillo.

Sin dudarlo volvieron a golpear a la puerta tan fuerte como pudieron. Por desgracia el paracaidista también les escuchó y al ver que las azafatas iban a sacarlos del baño, las golpeó y las dejó inconscientes.

-¿¡por qué ha hecho eso!?-gritó Yugi.

-¡dejadme tranquilo de una vez!-contestó él volviendo a su asiento.

El sennen puzzle comenzó a brillar.

-oye ten cuidado con eso, ¡a ver si me vas a dejar ciego!-dijo el niño.

Yami cogió varias cosas del armario del baño antes de desatascar la puerta.

-no pasa nada. -contestó Yami mientras la abría.

El niño, sin prestarle atención volvió corriendo con su madre.

-¿pero como habéis escapado?-preguntó el hombre.

-no sé. Él abrió la puerta. -respondió el niño señalando a Yami.

- dime, ¿te apetece jugar a un pequeño juego conmigo?

-bah, ya te he dicho que lo que quiero es que me dejes en paz.

Yami desató a la madre del niño.

-si me ganas te dejaremos tranquilo el resto del viaje. Las reglas son sencillas, abriremos la puerta del avión y lanzaré unos de los paracaídas de emergencia. Luego nos tiraremos a por él. Gana el que sobreviva. Como ya estamos llegando no tienes que preocuparte por dónde vas a caer, estamos casi encima del aeropuerto. Y como por aquí casi no se ha sentado gente, no pasará nada.

-ya veo... así al menos podre practicar un poco. -contestó abriendo la puerta del avión y agarrándose fuertemente para no caer.

-otra cosa. Este será un juego de las sombras. Y se me ha olvidado decir que el paracaídas está roto. Será difícil aterrizar sin heridas. ¿Aun quieres jugar?

-¡claro que sí! ¡Soy un profesional en el tema! No tendré problemas para alcanzarlo antes que tú y caer bien. Venga, empezamos ya, quiero acabar con esto rápido.

-¿¡pero estáis locos!? ¡No podéis hacer eso!-gritó la mujer agarrando al niño.

Yami le guiñó el ojo antes de tirar el paquete con el paracaídas. Los dos saltaron rápidamente a por él. Pero el hombre se adelantó a cogerlo y abrirlo para que Yami ya no pudiera cogerle.

De lo que no se dio cuenta era que el faraón antes de saltar había atado el hilo que cogió del baño a la barra de seguridad del avión.

Yami paró en seco cuando el hombre abrió el paracaídas intentando mantener el equilibrio.

El hombre vio que no podía hacerlo, así que intentó agarrarse a Yami, pero éste se apartó antes de que pudiera cogerlo.

-eres un egoísta que solo sabe pensar en sí mismo. Ni siquiera intentaste comprender los sentimientos de esa pobre madre.

-¿¡y que me importa!? A mí eso me da igual. Además ya he logrado mantenerme en el aire con esto estropeado. Los demás no me importan.

-las puertas de la oscuridad, han sido abiertas.

Con el brillo del ojo de Horus reflejándose en él, el paracaídas acabó de romperse, y Yami volvió al avión trepando cuidadosamente por el hilo que había cogido del baño y atado a la puerta que conducía hacia afuera y la cerró.

Tras cortar el hilo miró a la mujer con el niño y se llevó el dedo índice a los labios, haciéndola entender que no quería que dijera nada sobre lo ocurrido.

La mujer asintió y le dio las gracias. Después Yami volvió a su asiento donde los demás aún dormían.

Fin del capítulo 17.

De nuevo tengo que pedir perdón por el retraso, ya que me ha sido imposible coger el ordenador hasta hoy.

Aunque haya sido tarde, espero que les haya gustado.


	18. Chapter 18

**18.- LA LEY DE LA OSCURIDAD**  
Capítulo 18  
Siguiendo la pista.

"Aterrizaremos en breves momentos en el aeropuerto de Roma. Por favor, regresen a sus asientos y abrochense el cinturón, gracias" -Al de pocos minutos de que Yami se sentara junto a los demás se escuchó la voz del piloto por todo el avión.

A Yami no le extrañó que no informaran sobre la puerta que había abierto durante el vuelo puesto que ya estaba cerrada y la compañía no le vendría bien mala publicidad.

Los cinco se despertaron a la vez con el sonido de la voz del piloto.

-que bien he descansado- comentó el abuelo.

-pues yo no.-continuó Yugi- aún tengo sueño.

-pues has dormido mas que Honda y yo.-contestó Jonuichi.

-venga, demonos priesa en bajar, seguro que luego se te pasa el cansancio, Yugi.-dijo Honda.

Cogieron las maletas y bajaron todos del avión. Despues de cruzar la pista de los aviones entraron en el aeropuerto de Roma, cogieron las maletas de la conta transportadora y salieron fuera para montarse en el coche que habian contrartado para llevarles al hotel.

No tardaron mas de diez minutos en llegar y bajar del coche con las maletas

Después de pedir las lleves de las habitaciones subieron al tercer piso y, como eran cinco y debian dividirse en dos grupos para dormir en habiataciones, pero como no conseguian ponerse deacuerdo terminaron por dormir el abuelo en una habitación, y los otros cuatro en otra mas grande con unos colchones en el suelo. Aunque Anzu no acababa de estar conforme, como el baño tenía pestillo no se quejo tanto.

Colocaron los colchones donde menos molestaban para pasar de un lado a otro de la habitación y colocaron las maletas en el armario. Luego el abuelo due al bar del hotel a tomar algo y conocer un poco el lugar y la gente.

-¿mientras tu tomas algo podemos salir a dar una vuelta?-le preguntó Yugi con la intención de salir a buscar a Marta.

-si, claro. Pero no quiero que esteis de vuelta para la cena. Dos horas máximo. Y si venis antes mejor.

-¡gracias abuelo!

Dueron de nuevo a recepcion a preguntar por el hotel donde se alojaban Marta y su padre.

Por suerte no estaba muy lejos, a quince minutos andando en linea recta.

A pesar de que había bastante gente por la calle no tubieron dificultades en encontrar el lugar.

Había que entrar por una pequeña puerta y atravesando un corto pero estrecho pasillo llegar a un gran salon donde había sillas par asentarse y la rcepción a un lado.

-vaya, es más grande de lo que parece por fuera.-comentó Honda observando el lugar.

-venga, vamos a preguntar-dijo Yugi, metiendo un poco de prisa.

Caminaron hasta el mostrador y preguntaron por la habitación de Marta.

-esta en el segundo piso, la 203.

La recepcionista se quedó un rato mirando a Yugi.

-¿ocurre algo?-preguntó él, extrañado.

-oh, no, nada. Te pareces mucho a una pesrsona que... bueno, da igual. No puedes ser tú. Perdona si te he molestado.

-no pasa nada.- contestó él antes de que todos salieran casi corriendo escaleras arriba hasta el segundo piso.

-a ver...- dijo Anzu pensando en voz alta.-creo que es por ahí.

-pues vamos-contestó Honda.

Enseguida encontraron la 203 y llamaron a la puerta.

-¿quien es?- preguntaron desde dentro

-yo me llamo Yugi Muto. Estamos intentando saber que paso con... emm...

-¿que ocurre, Yugi?-le preguntó Anzu.

- pues que no se como decir que hemos venido a preguntar por el asesinato de su madre.

-ah.- dijo Jonouchi- Ahora que lo dices, no hemos pensado en como sacar el tem-

la puerta se abrió antes de que pudiera acabar la frase.

-pensaba que solo había una persona- dijo Marta- ¿Quiénes sois vosotros?

-Yo soy Anzu. estos son Jonouchi y Honda-dijo señalándoles- somos amigos de Yugi, el que ha llamado. es amigo de Pablo, y le gustaría saber mas sobre el incidente por el que le encerraron, y nos han dicho que tu podrias ayudarnos.

Marta se quedo un rato mirando a Yugi de la misma manera que le miraba la recepcionista hacia un rato.

- asi que tu eres Yugi

-si. pero si no quieres hablar del tema lo entendemos.

-no, no, tranquilo. hace ya un tiempo que paso. creo que puedo hablar de ello.-contestó mientras continuaba mirando a Yugi.

-oye...-dijo el- ¿te importaría dejar de mirarme de esa forama, por favor? me hace sentir incomodo.

-si, perdón. de todos modos... ¿Dónde os hicisteis amigos tú y Pablo?

-puesss... en...- a Yugi le costaba acabar la frase, por que no sabia que palabras utilizar.

- se conocieron en el reformatorio cuando a Yugi le metieron allí -le ayudó Jonouchi- . pero luego se encontraron pruebas de que era inocente, asi que le soltaron.

-¡oh!-exclamó Marta - entonces si que eres el Yugi que salía en la tele hace pocas semanas, vaya.

-¡¿Qué yo he salido en donde?!

-si, en la tele. fue un caso muy... peculiar. salío en algún telediario hace pocas semanas, cuando te soltaron, la gente que seguía un poco el tema hablaba mucho de ello.

-¿y como es que yo no e he enterado de eso?-preguntó Yugi.

-yo tampooc lo sabia- dijo Jonouchi. no es que vea mucho la tele, pero juraría que no salias.

- es cierto-continuo Anzu- además, si hubiera sido asi, te habrian dicho algo en el colego o asi, ¿no?

-hmm. Igual solo informaron fuera de vuestro país-comento Marta- ya sabeis, esas cosas que se montan a veces para que la gente no sepa lo que pasa

-ya,¿ pero entonces que sentido tiene decirlo aquí?. a ver, me refiero a que estas cosas salen por internet y eso. no tiene sentido

Marta se encogió de Hombros

-nose. era una idea. bueno, pero eso ahora da igual. vosotros veníais a perguntar sobre mi madre, ¿no?- subio su brazo para mirar la hora.- vaya... se esta haciendo algo tarde. bueno, no importa. ¿estareis por aquí mas tiempo, no?

-si, una semana-contesto Yugi.

-bien. veréis hoy ya es algo tarde para hablar, pero mañana mi padre y yo nos vamos a ir de acampada por el monte con un monitor y un grupo de gente. si teneis tiempo no creo que haya problemas para que vengáis.

-¡¿al monte?!-preguntó Anzu- a mi no me gusta el monte. hay bichos y cosas raras.

-pero.. ¿de acampada como?_preguntó Honda sin prestar atención al comentario de Anzu.

-pues como va a ser. pues de acampada, a dar un paseo por el monte y quedarnos a dormir. el recorrido empieza mañana a las siete desde aquí. no os preocueis por la tienda de campaña ni los sacos. eso los traen los guias a la hora de dormir, cuando sepan exactamente cuantos se van a quedar.

-esta bien-contesto Yugi- si podemos estaremos aquí a las siete. si no vendremos a hablar contigo otro dia.

Volvieron de nuevo al hotel a tiempo para avisar al abuelo y sentarse en el restaurante del hotel.

-entonces decis que habeis conocido a alguien y que vayamos de acampada con ella.-dijo el abuelo, aún intentando organizarse.

-sí, y con su padre.-dijo Yugi.- queremos... charlar.

-ah.-contestó él.- bueno, supongo que no estara mal pasar un dia en el monte.

-¡que bien!-exclamó Yugi.

-pero... -protestó Anzu- ¿no podemos ir a ver el coliseo? ¿o la torre de pisa?... ¿o algo?

-¿que pasa, Anzu?, -preguntó Jonouchi-. ¿tanto miedo te da la naturaleza?

-Callate, no es eso. Bueno si, un poco, pero no tanto. Esque ya que estamos en Italia, deberiamos ir a hacer algo de turismo en lugar de irnos al monte, que eso lo podemos hacer cualquier fin de semana.

-bueno, bueno- cortó el abuelo- ya iremos alli otro dia, que tenemos tiempo.  
Cenaron y subieron de nuevo a las habitaciones. Tardaron un rato en dormirse, pero en cuanto se durmió uno, los demás no tardaron en hacerlo.

Al día siguiente se levantaron pronto para ir a desayunar y ponerseel bañador para ir a la piscina.

-pues podriamos haber ido a dar un paseo-volvió a protestar Anzu.

-tranquila-contestó Honda-mañana iremos por ahí a ver cosas.

-a ver si es verdad.

La hora de comer llegó enseguida, y para cuando se dieron cuenta el reloj marcaba las seis y media.

-venga, vamos chicos, o llegaremos tarde-dijo Yugi.

-si, si, vale-contestó Honda- espera que cogo la mochila con las cosas.

Caminaron los quince minutos del recorrido hasta llegar a la entrada del hotel de Marta, donde ella y su padre les esperaban junto con otras nueve personas para ir al monte.

-hola-saludó el padre de Marta.- vosotros debeis de ser los que vinisteis ayer.

-sí-contestó Yugi.

Durante el camino no hablaron de la madre de Marta, porque todos preferian disfrutar tranquilamente del paseo sin pensar demasiado en que decir o preguntar, ni en la forma de hacerlo.

Tras un largo dia de andar llego la noche y montaron las tiendas para dormir. Hicieron un apequeña hoguera para caletar la cena y se sentaron en un gran circulo para comer.

Como en medio de toda esa gente no se iban a poner a hablar de un asesinato, prefirieron seguir el tema del que estaban hablando los demas.

Durante la cena a Yugi le llamó la atención un abolsa al lado de uno de los excursionistas que iba con ellos.

-¿que es eso?-preguntó-es por curiosidad.

-veras-respondió el hombre mirando la bolsa.-es una escopeta. Me encanta la caza y cuando puedo voy a ver si le doy a algo. Pero tranquilo, no tiene balas. Solo utilizo dardos con tranquilizante.

Yugi se quedó pensando mientras la conversacion del grupo cambiaba a si estaba bien o mal cazar con balas o dardos.

Despues de una larga discusion, y sin llegar a ninguna conclusion se metieron todos en las tiendas a dormir.

A Yugi no le agradaba demasiado que hubiera una persona a la que no conocia de nada durmiendo en otra tienda a unos metros de el con una escopeta, aunque fuera de dardos, y no lograba dormirse. Despues de un rato dando vueltas en el saco de dormir, decidió salir a tomar un poco el aire.

Aunque estaba oscuro, vió al cazador salir de su tienda. yugi no sabía muy bien qué hacer, así que se escondió detrás de un árbol, y le siguió hasta un poco más lejos de las tiendas.

Vió cómo sacaba la escopeta con los dardos y esperaba a que apareciera una presa para disparar.

A Yugi no le gustaba la idea, pero si al menos iba a dejar al animal con vida no le importaba tanto.

Como continuaba sin poder dormir esperó escondido hasta que vio cómo el hombre disparaba a un pequeño ciervo que se había acercado a pocos metros de él.

El ciervo cayó al suelo rápidamente, y se acercó, y sacó un cuchillo para matarlo.

A pesar del miedo, Yugi no podía permitir que lo matara así que salió de detrás del árbol.

-¡para!-exclamó-¡no lo mates!

El cazador se dió la vuelta, y Yugi no pudo evitar dar un paso hacia atrás.

-digiste que no matabas a los animales a los que disparabas.

-ya, bueno, pues mentí. Era para que nadie me dijera nada.-contestó el cazador mientras se acercaba a Yugi, aún con el cuchillo en la mano. Uso los dardos porque hacen menos ruido.

Yami veía que el cazador no tenía intencion de retroceder, y no podía esperar a que fuera demasiado tarde.

-está prohibido matar animales-dijo Yami.

-ah, vaya, hace un momento te alejabas de mí y ahora me dices lo que no puedo hacer.

-es la hora del juego.

-¿juego?. ¿Estoy a punto de acuchillarte y lo unico que se te ocurre es ponerte a jugar conmigo? ¡jajajaja! Esta bien, me has hecho reír, acepto tu propuesta. Dime, ¿como se juega?

Yami sonrió.

-eres cazador, asi que sabras lo que son las trampas para osos.

-si, claro. Las uso amenudo.

-bien, pues hay escondidas tres aquí cerca. Si las encuentras antes una hora ganas tú y podras hacer lo que quieras. Pero si no lo logras ganaré yo, y tendras que romper tus armas.

-las tengo mucho cariño. Pero soy un rastreador experto. No tendré problemas en encontrarlos.

-ninguna está más lejos de cincuenta metros contandk desde aquí. Si por casualidad pisas una de ellas tambien contara como encontrada.

-tranquilo, no pasará.

-una ultima cosa, será un juego de las sombras.

-no se que es eso, pero me da igual.

-entonces que el juego comence ¡ya!

El cazador cogio el cuchillo y cortó una rama del primer árbol que vió. Con ella comenzó a tantear el suelo, usandolo como si fuera la vara de un ciego para no pisar sin querer las trampas.

Despues de quince minutos encontró una de ellas, pasaron otros veinte hasta que encontró el segundo.

-te quedan 25 minutos y la última trampa.- comentó Yami, observando en todo momento los movimientos del hombre.

-se contar. No hace falta que me lo recuerdes.

Pasaron quince minutos más sin que el cazador lograra encontrar nada. Cada vez estab amás nervioso, pues había revisado la zona entera dos veces y no encontraba nada. En los diez minutos restantes volvió a revisar el lugar entero a todo correr, pero no lograba encontrar nada.

-se te ha acabado el tiempo.-dijo Yami.-has perdido.

-¡no!-gritó-¡es imposible! No esta por ninguna parte, no puede ser que no lo haya encontrado, he buscado por todos lados.

-te equibocas. Has buscado por el suelo. La última, estaba en este árbol-dijo señalando el trozo de matal que brillaba entre las ramas de un árbol.

-n-no puede ser. Las trampas pars osos se colocan en el suelo, no en los arboles.

-puede. Pero yo no dije que estuvieran en el suelo.

El cazador, enfadado, cogió su arma y apuntó a Yami con ella.

-me da igual el juego-dijo-pienso matarte de todas formas.

-las puertas de la oscuridad, han sido abiertas.

El cazador soltó la escopeta en cuanto sintió el dolor que le causaba una de las trampas para osos que se le había enganchado en una de las piernas. Sin embargo, y a pesar del dolor no tardó en echar a correr en cuanto vió muchas otras trampas acercandose hacia él como si estuvieran vivas y quisieran morderle.

Yami se dió la vuelta y volvió andando hasta las tiendas de campaña. Cuando llegó se encontró con Marta, que tambien se había despertado.

-hola-saludó ella.-¿tu tampoco puedes dormir?

-no-contestó Yugi-estoy un poco mareado, ¿te importa que me siente?

-no, tranquilo. Porcierto, ya se que no estan escuchando tus amigos ahora, pero me apetece hablar de... bueno, de eso.

-entiendo. Nosotros sabemos algo, pero muy poco. Nos estamos centrando en la hora del asesi...-emmm bueno... ya sabes.

-si, tranquilo. Puedes decirlo.-dijo Marta.- pues a ver... yo no se mucho sobre ese momento en concreto. Mi madre y yo nos habíamos peleado. Fue una gran pelea, las dos furiosas la una con la otra. La verdad es que ahora mismo no recuerdo bien el motivo, solo que nos peleamos. Ella estaba siempre castiganod a los alumnos y como tenia aue estar en el colegio no pasaba mucho por casa. Mi padre había estado hablando con ella sobre ese tema, pero tambien acabaron peleandose.

-es triste-comentó Yugi.

-si lo es pero generalmente se reconciliabn enseguida. El caso es que mi padre debia asistir a un areunion ese día, y yo, como tenía examenes y debia estudiar, fui al colegio para no distraerme con la television ni la radio. Me metí en el aula en la que estaba mi madre para asi volver junta sa casa, o por si necesitaba preguntarla algo. Pero se tiró toda la tarde echandole la bronca a ese crío. Yo me fui un segundo al lavabo para lavarme la cara, y a la ver salió el niño corriendo hacia la salida. Pero mientras yo me lavaba, una persona encapuchada la mató. Cuando volví me la encontre tirada en el suelo, y no había nadie en el aula. Marché a casa intentando convencerme a mi misma que lo que habia visto no habia sido nada mas que mi imaginacion. Luego me entere qu eel tal Pablo estaba en el aula de al lado. El resto te lo puedes imaginar.

-ya veo... siento hacerte recordar de nuevo ese momento.

-no pasa nada. Venga, volvamos adentro que tenemos que descansar para mañana.

Fin del capítulo 18.


End file.
